


Aro's Choice - Book 1

by porcelainandleather



Series: Aro's Choice [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mention of Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Pregnancy, mention of abortion, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Title: Aro's ChoiceRated: ESummary: What would happen if Jasper fell in love with Bella that first day? What would happen if he called Aro, instead of trying to keep her a secret?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Aro's Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770958
Comments: 70
Kudos: 278
Collections: Twilight - We Love Jasper





	1. preface

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight. Sorry this is a week late, but I wanted everything to be perfect.

****

**Preface:**

Choices have a way of creating paths we never thought possible. As I stood at the baggage claim, I thought back to the choice I had made that brought me to this moment. My mother remarried some time ago, and I had made the decision that it was time I went to live with Charlie, my father. It was not that I did not like Phil, my new stepfather, but I figured that he and my mother deserved to live as newlyweds for a while, without a seventeen-year-old girl cramping their style. I could not bring myself to regret my decision, but I knew it would be difficult.

As I grabbed my minuscule bag, I looked around for my father. I found him waving his hand by the front entrance. Charlie had never been the type to linger and I honestly forgot how unimposing he could be. He looked tiny compared to the crowd attempting to leave the small-town airport. I signed as I walked over his side.

“Hi, Charlie.” I chewed my lip ring as I struggled with my bag. I had not brought many clothes, but my collection of books was weighing me down.

He flashed a smile and wrapped me in a one armed hug.

“Good to see you, Bella. It’s been way too long.” He patted my back as he relieved me of the bag. I always admired that about Charlie. He was helpful, without hovering. Maybe it would be good for me to get to know the man, again.

“Thanks.” I shrugged heading out the automatic door. “Are we in the cruiser?” I asked looking over my shoulder. Charlie was the sheriff of the small town of Fork, the dreary town I had isolated myself to. I had not been back in over 7 years, and I was nervous being surrounded by all the green and rain. I looked up into the sky as the ominous rain began to fall, drearily welcoming me back. I chuckled bitterly. “Of course.”

Charlie stepped beside me and nodded. “Yep. It’s this way.” He smiled at me. “It’s good to have you back, Bella.” He patted my shoulder and started walking toward the parking lot. I watched him for a moment, before following. He never was a man of too many words, a characteristic we shared. He tossed my bag into the car, when he arrived and hurried around to open the passenger side for me. “Just get comfortable, it’s a long drive.”

I got in and nodded. Forks did not have an airport, and I knew the drive would be a couple hours. I closed my eyes, deciding to take a bit of a nap. Nothing could really prepare me for the journey my choices had set me on.


	2. Unaware and don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice talks to Jasper about a vision and Bella starts her first day of school 2634 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. I just got a new computer this week and I lost the flash drive this story was on. I had to start over, again. So much bad luck. 
> 
> I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like torturing them. LOL OH YEAH! did you hear about Midnight Sun finally being released? Anyway. the all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1:

**JASPER-** **A** **W** **eek** **E** **arlier:**

Jasper sighed leaning against the obnoxious silver Volvo. He looked around the high school parking lot and cringed witnessing all the eyes that were currently looking him over. He never understood why he had to subject himself to the scrutiny of high school again and again. He noticed Alice and Edward coming from his left and slowly making their way over to him.

“Would you two fools hurry up?” He growled at his airy sister and younger brother. They clung together as only long time lovers would. It always made him miss humanity, all the more.

“School ended an hour ago.” He sighed crawling into the back seat of the flashy car and waited. He knew that they were only trying to appear more human with the slow progress, but he did not have to like the act. Everyday seemed to run together with the mundane. Today had honestly been no different, despite the rumors floating around that the police chief's daughter would be moving into the small town in a week's time. It seemed all of Forks was excited to meet this elusive girl.

He just rolled his eyes each time Alice brought up the human. He grimaced with annoyance as the pixie glided into her seat. He could feel the excitement rolling off her.

“What is it, annoying one?” He could not understand his loving sister's exuberance. The girls from this era were all the same, boring and shallow. They could not hold a candle to the antebellum women he remembered of his youth. It had been over 150 years, since the horrible night his humanity had been viciously ripped from him, and he could barely remember the girls who had fawned over his confederate uniform.

“I just had a wonderful vision, oh sulky one.” Alice giggled turning in her seat to see him in the back. “You are going to love her.” She twisted to give her husband a kiss before he pulled out of the parking lot and she turned back to gaze into his eyes. “I can't believe I have to wait a week to meet her. We're going to be the best of friends.”

Jasper rolled his eyes trying to look stern as he looked his sister over. “You know what Carlisle said. We cannot talk to her. What would Volturi say if she found out about us? Stay away from her, Alice.” He chuckled seeing the pout mar her childlike face. He felt for his sister. She had only been 16 when she had changed and he knew that having a girlfriend would mean the world to her. “Alice Marie, I mean it. What is so special about Isabella Swan anyway? She is just a girl.” He gave her his best southern smirk and shook his head. Girls today were far too open. When he was a young soldier, he could remember his mother throwing lavish parties to introduce him to the available debutantes. He had wished to marry, but the war had broken out and all thoughts of a family disappeared with his enlistment.

“She is destined to be in our family. I just know it.” Alice smiled and reached for his hand. “She is destined to be loved by you.” Jasper scoffed and shook his head. Alice, always the hopeless romantic. Jasper had not been interested in a girl since before the American civil war. He took his hand from Alice and shook his head again. He had given up on connections a long time ago.

“You're so full of it Alice.” He sighed as he slumped down in his seat. “Look, Cher, all this talk of a silly little girl will lead to nothing. I'll always just be somebody's darlin', nothing but a long dead body.” He smiled sadly at his sister. It was rare that he slipped back into southern drawl, but he needed Alice to understand that he had lost all hope a long time ago. He looked out the window and closed his eyes. He could imagine how terrified the girl would be if she found out the truth of him and his family. Alice and Edward had been lucky. Both of them were already vampires, when they had found each other. This girl was still human, delicate and no doubt naive of their world. “Plus, Aro will not like us bringing such a fragile human into our world. We must keep our secret.”

He opened his eyes as he felt the car stop in front of their home. He looked at the elegant structure that they called at home and chewed on his lip. It reminded him of the plantation home of his youth and he loved how secluded it made them. They could be themselves here and he smiled as Edward rushed into the house, leaving him and Alice to continue their melancholic talk.

“Why are you pushing this Alice? We've been discussing this for weeks. I don't want to meet her. It's a hopeless fantasy.”

Alice shook her head. “You have no hope anymore, Jasper. I can feel the distaste and depression wafting off you.” She climbed into the backseat with him and wrapped him in her arms. “We just want you to be happy, and this girl, she is not like the other thousands we have encountered.” She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. “My dear soldier, you don't have to fight anymore and I see no problems from the Volturi. Aro will love her, just as we do.” She kissed his forehead and ran inside to join her husband.

Jasper sighed as he grabbed his backpack and walked inside, at a human pace. He had homework and wanted to forget his meddlesome sister.

**BELLA-** **A** **W** **eek** **L** **ater**

Bella looked around as she drove down the highway. Her father had given her directions to the local high school, and she was currently looking for the right exit. He had assured her that it was just off the highway and she desperately did not want to get lost on her first day.

“Ah, yes.” She smiled sadly as she turned off the exit and pulled into the student parking. She was happy to see that most of the cars were as run down as her own. Though she did see a new Volvo and an ostentatious mustang, that caused her to raise a brow. Who in this town could afford to buy their kids such obnoxious new cars?

It wasn't that Forks, Washington was destitute, but she was not used to seeing such obvious signs of wealth in a high school parking lot. She parked as far from the flashy cars as she possibly could. She was clumsy on a good day and she would hate to do anything to damage someone's vehicle, especially if they were such beautiful pieces of machinery. She pulled out her phone as she stepped out of the cab, of her truck, looking at the time. She had an hour before classes started and she wanted to make sure she had enough time to talk to the admissions office.

Bella was positive they knew she was coming today, but she needed to make sure everything was in order. Charlie had told her that it was rare for a student to transfer into the old high school, much less in the middle of the year. She held her head down as she walked to the front of the school, attempting to keep herself as invisible as she could manage. She knew that people would gossip, but she was determined to minimize herself, when possible. Forks had a population of less than 4000 people and the chief's long lost daughter was prime news.

She let out a relieved breath as she found the administration office and let herself in. There was a mousy older woman at the front desk and Bella tried to smile as she got her attention. “Hello? I'm not sure if you have my information, but I was supposed to start today?” She ran a hand through her golden brown hair, nervously scanning the room. It was quiet and there was no one else here. She could see a dying plant in the corner and the neon lights made everything look like it was buzzing. It made Bella feel like she was in a 60s horror flick.

The woman looked up with a warm smile, making Bella feel even more trapped.

“Isabella Swan? Yes, I have your folder right here.” The woman licked her finger and began thumbing through a stack of manila folders on the corner of her desk. The action caused Bella to internally cringe. The room was too beige and she could feel the walls closing in on her. She needed the woman to hurry so she could get outside. “Here you go. Inside is a map of the school, your schedule, social opportunities for the semester, a book list and a sheet you will need each of your teachers to sign. Please, return it at the end of the day.” She waved her hand to dismiss Bella.

The girl ran out of the office before looking over her schedule and the map as she breathed in the fresh air. She really needed to find a way to get over this unnecessary anxiety. She frowned at the social calendar. She honestly did not think she needed such a thing. She just needed to get through the next two years and get the hell back out of Forks. She groaned as she felt the rain begin to fall. Of course it would rain. It was Forks, Washington, the rain capital of the United States. She pulled up her hood and ran toward building B for her math class. It was a relatively small campus and the classroom was easy enough to find. She handed her admission slip to the teacher and headed to the back to find a seat, thankful no one seemed to be in the class yet. She had been hoping to slip in unnoticed.

She put her head down to wait for the rest of the class to arrive and was shocked when someone tapped on her shoulder.

“You're Isabella Swan, right?” She pulled her head up to look at the boy staring at her. She could not imagine why he would walk over and try to talk to her, but she did not want to be rude.

“Um, I like to be called Bella, and you are?” She bit her lip blushing. In Phoenix, most people just ignored her. It was different for someone to stand so close to her and have such a fascinated look in their eyes.

“Cool, Bella it is.” He grinned offering his hand. “I'm Eric, editor of the school paper and head of the welcome committee. I have to tell you, you're front page news.”

Bella blushed and shook her head.

“Please no. I'm not news. I just want to survive high school.” She chuckled nervously and pulled gently at her hair. Who did this guy think he was. She wasn't some human interest piece. She jumped slightly as the teacher placed her admission slip back on top of her folder.

“Um, thank you.” she looked back over at Eric. “It was nice to meet you.” She whispered.

Eric nodded and grinned at her. “Got it, no story. What is your next class? Maybe I can help you find the room?” He looked like a nice guy, if a bit overly helpful.

Bella sighed looking at her schedule. “English three with...”

“No, need. There are only two English teachers, one for freshmen and sophomores and one for Juniors and Seniors. Mike has English next. Yo, Mike.” Eric yelled across the room and a Blonde boy came running over.

“This Is Bella, the chief's daughter. Can you get her to English for hour two?”

Bella blush deepened as Eric introduced her to the guy who reminded her of an overly excited puppy. The boy bobbed his head and nodded.

“No, problem. It's good to meet you.” He tossed an arm over her shoulder and grinned. “I'll take good care of you, Bella.” He winked as Bella pushed his arm off her. She really did not like to be touched and it seemed like the boys here were determined to be overly friendly.

“Uh, thanks. I appreciate it.” At least she was not going to need the map, if this kept up. She let out a revealed breath as the teacher called the class to order and the two boys returned to their seats. She hoped not everyone was going to be this overbearingly friendly.

**JASPER** **– Lunch**

Jasper picked at his lunch ignoring the rest of the room. Alice continued to attempt to engage him in the conversation, but Jasper was not really in the mood. He was currently being slammed with conflicting emotions from every direction.

“Alice, not right now.” He glared at her and tried to push aside the excitement and jealousy he felt from the student population. He remembered that a new student was scheduled to arrive today, and according to Edward, the entire student body had her on their minds.

“Oh, stop being such a grumpy soldier.” Alice giggled. She just loved referring to him as her soldier. It was endearing most days but he was too overwhelmed today. “She just walked in. Oh, she is so beautiful. I'll have to get her out of those jeans and into an appropriate designer dress, but you should look at her. She is perfect for you.”

Jasper growled at the overexcited pixie and shook his head. “I mean it, Alice. I don't care to look at her.” He began to stand up, but Edward placed his hand on his elbow.

“She is looking over here. Jessica is telling her about us, but she is...” Edward laughed. “Jessica is jealous that you turned her down last week and that apparently none of the girls here are good enough for you.” Edward winked at him and Jasper rolled his eyes. It was not that none of the girls here were worthy of him, but that it was too dangerous to give them the time of day.

“Why does this matter, Edward?” He stared into his brother's eyes trying to gauge his reaction. He felt confusion rolling off the younger vampire, with a dash of fear. The combination was never a good thing for them. “Edward, what do you hear? Is she dangerous?”

Edward licked his lips and looked at the other table concentrating. “Nothing. I can't get a read off the girl. Maybe you can pick something up.” He looked over at Alice and then back at Jasper. “She is blank.” It did not bode well that Edward could not read the girl's mind. It made her a wild card and they would have to keep an eye on her, at least until they knew more about her.

Jasper closed his eyes and reached out to pull in the mysterious girl's emotional aura. “She is scared and confused. I don't think she likes crowds and I don't think she likes you staring at her, Alice.” I glared at my sister and shook his head. He listened to Isabella talking to Jessica and sighed. “Edward, you have Biology with her next period. Try to talk to her and see what you can learn. We have to learn more about her if we are to protect the family.” He stood up and carefully dropped his tray into the trash before heading to his mechanics class. He needed to finish rebuilding the transmission for his 1st edition Indian. He really wanted to get back on the bike soon.


	3. Anger management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's first interaction with the Edward and Jasper. What will Jasper do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just love messing around them. I really am terrible.

Chapter 2:

 **B** **ELLA** :

“Jasper doesn't really talk to anyone, he's a bit of a mystery.” Jessica giggled as they stepped into the science hall. Bella nodded and blushed. The girl had been roped into walking her to biology. Bella was starting to suspect that this day would never end. Jessica seemed like a sweet girl, but she was a bit too obsessed with the Hale Twins, as she called them. Jasper seemed cute enough, but Bella had never been one to care about boys. So what if the blonde preferred to keep to himself.

“Well, you said they just moved here a couple years ago. Maybe he just misses his old friends.” Bella shrugged and looked for the biology class. Science had always been her favorite subject and it was the one class she was actually looking forward to. “Or maybe he just cares more about his classes than girls. It seems to me that his siblings have already paired off, and he's just... I don't know.”

Bella blushed finding the class. Jessica and Angela had told Bella everything they had learned about the Cullens. They acted scandalized that the 5 teenagers were all adopted. They whispered that Edward and Alice were already planning to get married after graduation, and how Rosalie and Emmett were attached at the hip. Bella could not imagine being that dedicated to someone at their age.

Jessica laughed and shook her head. “Girls ask him out all the time, but he never accepts any of our advances.” She sighed dreamily. “And he rides an old Indian. You have not lived until you see him in a leather jacket.” She giggled.

Bella laughed and shook her head. Her mother had gotten her motorcycle lessons a few years back, and she had never felt more alive. She had been a little depressed that she had to leave her old Triumph behind. “I'm sure it's a dream, but I really don't really care.” She smiled at Jessica and patted her shoulder before going to talk to the teacher. She got him to sign her slip and looked around for a desk. Jessica had already sat beside Mike and there was only one seat left. Unfortunately, it was next to Edward Cullen. Angela had pointed him out earlier when Bella had asked about finding a tutor to catch up in history. After hearing the girls gush about the family, Bella was not looking forward to interacting with them. She could not afford the attention.

She took a deep breath using her hair to cover her face, as she sat beside him. “Hi, I'm Bella.” She looked over and groaned seeing the young man glaring at her. She looked over his form and blushed. He had stiffened and was digging his nails into the table. Bella frowned and shook her head. She did not know what she had done, but she was not going to worry about one guy hating her. “Or not.” She looked into her backpack and pulled out her notebook. She jumped slightly hearing a growl coming from Edward. “What the hell? Don't you growl at me. I don't know who you think you are, but...” He reached out and gripped her arm with agonizing pressure. “What the fuck. LET ME GO.”

**JASPER:**

“JASPER!” Alice yelled and ran over to his side, with fear in her eyes. “You have to get to Edward, now. He's going to hurt her.” Jasper froze and shivered as the fear washed over him. Alice whimpered, grabbing his hand and rushing to the biology lab. He froze standing outside the door as anger hit him like a wall. It did not make much sense, Edward was the calmest person he knew, other than Carlisle.

“Go call Carlisle. I'm taking him home. We need to know exactly what she did to piss him off.” Jasper took a calming breath and walked into the lab, going to talk to the biology teacher. “Uh, Mr. Banner. My dad just called and He needs Edward to come home. There was a family Emergent in Alaska, and we might be gone in a few days.”

“LET ME GO!” Jasper jerked his head in the direction of the girl's scream. _“Fuck.”_ He thought and rushed over to relieve the girl of his brother. He didn’t know what had come over the usually calm brother but he had to get him out of there fast before he destroyed all the work they had put into hiding in plain sight.

He growled lowly and grabbed Edwards hand, prying him off the girl. “Outside. Edward. Now. Alice is waiting.” He glared at the boy, causing him to cower before grabbing his books and rushing out at a human pace. Jasper allowed himself to calm and looked at the girl. “I am deeply sorry for my brother's actions, Cher. I can assure you that the scoundrel will not darken your sight again.” He smiled and bowed his head, in respect. “I am Jasper, please let me know if he bothers you again, after today.”

Bella gulped, nodding. She looked at Her wrist and winced. There would definitely be a bruise later; she bruised easily on the best of days, and the brunette had put a death grip on her.

“Thank you, Jasper. I'm not sure what happened. I just said hello.” She looked around them and groaned. Everyone was watching them. “Um, maybe we can talk about this later?” She looked pleadingly at the man and smiled nervously.

Jasper nodded and took her hand kissing the knuckles. “Of Course Cher. Find Emmett after class and he can give you my number.”

He looked around and bowed a final time before making his way out of the class. He had spoken more to her in the last few minutes than he had to any student in two years

“Thank you, Mr. Banner.” He smiled as he met Alice and Edward outside. Leading them to the Volvo, he waited untilthey were clear of the building before turning his anger at his brother. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?”

Edward sighed and leaned against the car. “I don't know. She sat beside me and the most beautiful smell... I have never smelt anything like her.” He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I tried to hold back but I was losing control. All I could think about was drinking her dry.” The vampire looked like he was about to completely break down.

Jasper shook his head in disgust. “Maybe you should go see the Denali, for a few weeks?” He grabbed his arm, dragging him into the car. He now understood what was going on, but he could not let Edward off that easily. Bella was just a girl, but she could have ruined everything. “I'm taking you to Esme and then we'll call Tonya to let them know you are on your way.”

Alice helped Edward in the back and glared at Jasper. “Jazz. Don't let the Major take over here. We got to him in time, and not many can resist their singer as well as he did. It was a close one, yes, but Bella is alive.”

“But he could have killed her, Alice.” He growled at her and pressed her against the car. “If I would have been a second more, Everything we worked for would be gone.” He shook his head, stepping back. He took a deep breath. She was right. There was no reason for him to lose control at the moment. “Do you think he would have stopped with Isabella? No, once the beast took over, he could have slaughtered the entire class. Let's go.” He glared at Edward and climbed into the driver's seat, demanding the keys.

**BELLA:**

Bella watched Jasper walk out of the room, before looking at the other students. “Well, I guess he... Can we move on now?” She whispered and looked down at her notebook. She was still a bit shaky and utterly mortified. She could still see all their eyes on her and she wanted to disappear.

Mr. Banner coughed and nodded. “She's right. I'll talk to Mr. Cullen later. I'm sure there is alogical explanation, but we have a lab to complete.” Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she began taking down the notes from the board. After the excitement, the class seemed to stretch on forever. She knew people would still be gossiping about her for a while but she did not want to allow herself to worry. Edward obviously had anger issues and she would just need to steer clear of him.

She quickly gathered her things, when the bell signaled the end of class. Her final class was Gym and she just wanted to get it over with. Today had been miserable and she could not escape the fear the encounter had pulled out of her. She was not sure she could concentrate until she talked to Jasper and thank him for saving her. Mike walked up to her, and offered to walk her to class. She just nodded and started out of the room. “Are you okay, Bella? I've never seen Edward act like that. It was strange.”

Bella shrugged and bit her lip. “All I said was hello.” She sighed. It had been so sudden and she could feel his fingers on her wrist. “I hope the coach will let me sit out today, my wrist is killing me.” She licked her lips, looking at the bruises that were forming. “He has a pretty strong grip.”

Mike stopped and gently took her hand looking over the injury. “Damn. He can't get away with this. Maybe I should take you to the nurse instead, and call your father. You can call Chief Swan and file charges. This is assault Bells.”

Bella shook her head and groaned. “I can't. Charlie will lose his mind and it's not that bad. I just bruise easily.” She took her hand back and ran her fingers through her hair. “Plus I need the coach to sign my admissions slip. I'll just take some Tylenol when I get home. I'm sure that Edward just had a lapse in judgment.”

Mike frowned at her and sighed. He really did not want to let it go, but it was Bella's decision. “If he touches you again, none of us will let him get away with it. I'm just thankful Hale happened to be there.” He smiled and started walking toward the Gym again. “That was kind of amazing. I've never seen Jasper talk to anyone outside his family before. Jessica was swooning. Something about him acting like the perfect southern gentleman.” He chuckled.

Bella laughed and shook her head. She enjoyed that Mike always seemed to be so upbeat. Jasper had really made her feel better, but he had also confused her. He was a little too intense, and had made her feel like he could have really hurt Edward, if he chose. Both men had seemed like they were moments from losing control. “He had been sweet.” She smiled. “I've never had anyone kiss my hand before. Who does that, anymore?” She giggled slightly. “I suppose, I should feel honored he talked to me, if everyone is to be believed. Jessica said he acts like everyone is insignificant to him.”

Mike shrugged. “I really don't think so. I think he is just shy. He is always doing things to help others but he doesn't like to talk. He runs the charity drive with his sister, but he stays in the background.” He smiled and opened the gym door for her. “He organized the study club for the freshmen when their history teacher was out last year, for a week. He made sure all of them had the materials they needed to pass the History final.” He smirked and bit his lip. “Jasper is just quiet and you know how people talk. Anyone who is different, or quiet is automatically dangerous or rude. So, I don't think he's a bad guy.”

Bella smiled nodding. She understood how people could talk when anyone was different. She was delighted to see how insightful Mike was.

“He told me to talk to Emmett after school and get his number. Maybe I should.” She chuckled and walked into the gym searching for the coach. Looking around, it seemed like they were going to be playing volleyball. She was a little disappointed that she was injured. She was usually a bit clumsy but she enjoyed challenging herself, trying to overcome that particular flaw. “I'll talk to you after class. I need to go talk to the coach. Mike nodded as she walked away. He looked a little disappointed but she could not think of anything she had said to upset him.

**CARLISLE:**

“Dr. Cullen, your son is here. He said it's important.” Carlisle looked up from his desk and smiled. He had gone on break, but it was unusual for the boys to come into the hospital. It must have been dire if they needed to speak to him during the school day.

“Alright, send him in. hold my calls for now.” The nurse nodded and went to get the teenager. The doctor stood up and walked around his desk as Jasper walked in. His son had a look of suppressed anger in his face, and it worried him. “What's wrong? Am I talking to Jasper, or the major.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “You know, we aren't two different people or personalities. I'm always the major.” He smirked at his adopted father and leaned against his desk and sighed. “I had to send Edward to Alaska for a few days. He almost attacked a student today.” Jasper sighed crossing his arms. He was still angry, but he had calmed enough to help Esme arrange everything and to talk to Carlisle. “I think it'd be a good idea to visit Chief Swan and check on her, on the way home tonight.”

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He was concerned, but he knew that Jasper had it under control. “Do you know why? Edward has phenomenal control. It's not like him to attack a random girl, and it was the Chief's daughter?” He closed his eyes, thinking. “Should we prepare to move? I'm sure we can be in Vancouver by the weekend.”

Jasper shook his head. “No, Alice says she won't make a big deal out of it. We should be fine, but we think that Bella is Edwards' singer. You know how hard it is to resist a singer.” He ran his hand over his face and looked at the doctor. “I don't think Edward should go back to school for a few weeks, and you know Alice will stay with him. Maybe you should write to the school and tell them that he received some sort of academic honor; we can say he is at one of the colleges on the East Coast.”

Carlisle nodded and moved to his computer. He already had a few things typed out for something like this. “Alright. I'll just email this to the principal and then I'll go talk to Bella on the way home. Did Edward hurt her? I'll take my travel bag, just in case. I don't understand why I haven't been called. I would think she would report this, especially seeing that her father is a police officer.”

Jasper began pacing in front of the desk and nodded. “I'm sure that she is still trying to process what happened. I told Emmett to wait after school and give her my number.” He frowned. He had not stopped to think since he dragged Edward home. “I don't know what I would have done if he would have attacked her. He just bruised her wrist, I think, but I'm not the doctor.” He shrugged and laughed.“I'm just the history professor.” He smirked at him. He really enjoyed teaching more than he enjoyed being the student.

“I...I guess we will need to have a family meeting. We have to discuss what this incident means for us and our home here. I want to believe Alaska can cool Edward off but another slip up like today’s will force our hand unless we can get him under control. I'll see if I can get him moved to a different biology class as a precaution.”

Carlisle nodded, clicking ‘send’ on the email. “Tell everyone we'll talk when I get home. I'm sure Edward feels terrible about this.” He looked over his schedule.“I can leave in an hour and then I should be able to talk to Bella. I should be home in about two hours.” He smiled at his son. “If Bella calls you, let me know.” He stood up placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. “Alice did say this girl was going to be important. We'll play this one by ear.”

Jasper nodded and started to leave. “I won't let this destroy what we've got here. We work too hard to be normal.”


	4. Of Heath and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets Carlisle, and the Cullens have a family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Wow there is so much backlash over Midnight sun. I've been waiting for this book since 2008. I don't care if it sucks harder than a vampire who's fangs were stolen. I'm going to read it. 
> 
> Aaanyway, I had this chapter ready yesterday morning, but I was hoping to have it Beta'd before I posted it. That did not happen. I hope you guys like what I've written. The pace I'm going, there are going to be a lot of chapters. It may take me all summer and fall to finish, or maybe into the next year. None of the chapters are written and I'm writing and posting as I go, I'm sorry. I have a clear Idea where I want to go. Love you all, and stay safe.

**Chapter 3**

**BELLA:**

Bella groaned in annoyance as she climbed out of her truck. She had just gotten home and her wrist throbbed as she closed the truck door. She could not believe that it still hurt, two hours later. She was heading inside and had just put her key in the door when a black Mercedes pulled up in front of her house. Bella raised a brow and turned to go meet her guest.

“Um, Hello? Can I help you?” She blushed watching a beautiful blonde step out of the car. “I don't think we've met before.” The man stood with an air of confidence and made Bella feel much smaller. She was not sure how to react as he pulled a bag out of the back seat.

“Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen.” His face was both warm and open. “ My son stated that his brother hurt your arm today, and suggested I take a look.” He smiled at her and lifted his bag, to further emphasize his statement. Bella was a little taken back. The girls had mentioned that Jasper's father was the town's head doctor, but did doctors even make house calls anymore?

“Ah, thanks I guess. Why don't you come inside. Charlie’s not home yet.” She shrugged as she went to open the door. She was not used to being hospitable but she could make an effort. “Would you like anything to drink? I'm sure we have some soda.” She blushed letting the doctor in. She looked around the living room, glad that she had thought to clean up last night. There were a few papers on the coffee table, and Charlie had left his coffee cup by his chair. “Sorry, it's a bit of a mess.”

Carlisle smiled and waved off the statement. “It's fine, really. It looks lived in.” He placed his medical bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He looked a little out of place in the modest living room. The man looked like he belonged on the cover of Vogue, not on her run down couch. “So, tell me what happened, and let me see that wrist.” His smile was comforting, and made Bella feel like she could trust him with anything. She guessed a great smile was essential in his line of work.

“Oh, okay. Um, I'm sure he was just having a bad moment. I really don't know Edward, but everyone told me that he was one of the most mellow people they know.” She smiled and sighed as she offered her arm to the doctor. “I just sat down and said hello, and he seemed to lose his cool. He growled at me and grabbed my arm, by the wrist. I don't like to be touched, so I tried to pull away. He just tightened his hold. It hurt like hell and I think I heard a small pop but I could have been imagining it.” She flushed and winced as Carlisle gently took the arm in his hand. “I suppose I should thank you for coming.”

Carlisle frowned listening to her story. He knew that Edward was kicking himself, at the moment. He aimed to make himself as warm and gracious as possible. They may have tried to remain anonymous but he was always polite with the other students who talked to him. Today was a serious lack in character. “Yes, well, Edward has not been himself lately.” He struggled to come up with an explanation for Edward's actions today, as he tended to the girl's wrist. “The stress of junior year has caused some acting out.” He sighed pulling a wrist brace from his bag. “Nothing is broken but he severely strained the joint. I want you to wear this for the next couple weeks.” He smiled at her and secured the brace to her hand and wrist. “Should be good as new.” He licked his lips. “Now, I'll understand if you want to press charges against my son, but he did want you to know he's profusely sorry.”

Bella turned crimson as the doctor put the brace on her. She was used to injuring herself but it never failed to embarrass her. “No, I don't want to cause anymore trouble. He is forgiven, as long as it doesn't happen again. If he continues to try to hurt me, I'll have no choice.” She sighed, taking her wrist back. “I just want to know, will he be alright? I know how stressful school can get, but he is not doing anything stupid to deal with the stress?” She glared at her new brace. She could deal with this, but she did not really want to.

Carlisle sighed handing her a couple of pain pills. “Well, I've caught him with a couple beers on occasion, but that is normal for a boy his age.” He shrugged and smiled at her. “No, he just has a tendency to lose his temper when he gets a little too stressed. This incident has been an eye opener and we are sending him to his aunt in Alaska for a couple weeks. She owns a spa specializing in anger management. He'll spend a few weeks learning to manage his anger in a more constructive way. We're telling the school he is going to an academic conference at Columbia, so if you could stick to that story, I'd appreciate it.” Carlisle began putting his supplies back, not looking at the girl.

Bella nodded. She felt bad that Edward was being sent away, but she supposed the doctor knew best. She took the pills he offered and smiled nervously.

“You do not have to send him away on my account. I'll keep your story.” She sighed and stood up, offering her hand. “Thank you for your help. It was really generous of you.” She blushed and pulled her hand back when she realized that she had offered her injured hand. She was not sure what else to say.

Carlisle smiled at her. “It was no issue, my dear. Jasper has taken quite a shine to you, and it was my son who slighted you.” He stood and took her hand patting her shoulder. “Please call if you need anything.” He looked into her eyes and smirked. “I'm told that Emmett gave you Jasper's number; I would like you to have mine as well, if you have any trouble with that wrist please don't hesitate to call me.” He pulled out a card and placed it in her hand. “If you are so inclined, you may call if you would like to hear Edward apologize himself.” He kissed her hand before grabbing his bag.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. What was up with the Cullen men, and kissing her hand. “It won't be necessary. He is forgiven. I was a little angry at the time, but I always believed in second chances. He certainly looked sorry when Jasper was reprimanding him.” She bit her lip and walked him to the front door. “Please tell Jasper thank you for me. I'm told that he does not take to interacting with the student body very often, but He took the time to make me feel calm after Edward made me so angry.” She said, reddening.

Carlisle laughed. “Jasper has always been a bit anti-social, but he's had a hard life. It's not my place to say, but he prefers to get to know someone before opening up.” He shrugged and stepped outside. “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Swan.”

Bella nodded letting him out. “You too, Dr. Cullen. I'll let Charlie know you stopped by.” She smiled watching him walk to his car. She felt better about the day as she went in to make dinner. Charlie would be home soon, and she wanted everything to be ready in time.

 **JASPER** :

“Carlisle will be home soon. We should go to the dining room.” Jasper pulled a deep breath, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. The boy had not spoken since they got him home. Jasper sat in front of him and sighed. “Edward, I know I was harsh, but everything turned out fine in the end. I'm sorry.” He felt like a complete cad for how he had treated his brother and best friend. “Bella is not angry with you. She told Emmett that she felt there was no harm done. Just try to be more careful in the future, okay?”

Edward looked up at him and shook his head. “Jazz. What if you had not been able to stop me?” He looked devastated and Jasper was not sure what to say. He felt like he would never have been able to forgive Edward if he had hurt Isabella. He had only met her today and he wanted to protect her. Edward looked back down at his hands. “Alice says she will still want to be with you when she learns the truth. She will be everything to you and I almost took her from you.” He looked like he wanted to cry.

Jasper chuckled bitterly. When would his family let this fantasy go. “No, Bella will find someone worthy of her. She seems to get along well with the Newton boy. He would be worlds better for her.” He patted his brother's knee, thinking. “Let's not think about it anymore. I don't think she'll be looking to talk to this charlatan anymore.” He shrugged and stood up. “Come on. I can hear Carlisle's car coming up the drive. It's time for that family meeting.

The family was already sitting at the dining room when Carlisle made his way into the room. He looked around the large room and sighed. Everyone looked anxious and he hated it.

“I am sure that you have all been told what occurred today. I just wanted you all to know that everything is going to be alright. Bella is not angry, and she understands. I told her that Edward has just been under a fair amount of stress from school lately.” He smiled at his son. “Jasper has informed me that Tonya and Kathrine have opened their home for you, for the next week. I want you to think about how you wish to move forward, while you are in Alaska.” He sat in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. “Everyone else, unless she comes to speak to you, I want you to steer clear of Miss Swan. Leave her alone. There is no reason to inconvenience her anymore than we have.”

Alice huffed and shook her head. “We are not going to cause her trouble. How can we be best friends if I can't talk to her?” She glared at her pseudo-father. She felt that her family was blowing this all out of proportion. “I'm going to Alaska with Edward, but when we return I refuse to stay away.” She growled crossing her arms. “Bella is not going to stand for it either, mark my words.”

Carlisle groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew how stubborn his children were. Alice was a woman of the 20s and she was used to getting what she wanted. “Alice, if she wishes to talk to you, I won't stop you. I just ask that you let her make that choice. I know that you areanxious to make her acquaintance, but do not rush the girl. She did not have the best first impression of our family.” He stood up and licked his lips. This would not end well, he could feel it. “Jasper, what do you want to do about her association with our family, if it becomes reality?”

Jasper stood pacing the side of the table. His strategic mind was working on overdrive. He had known that everyone expected this to be his decision. Alice was convinced that Bella belonged with him, but he was still unsure. “I see no reason not to let Bella into our lives, but we must ensure that she never finds out our secrets. I insist that we maintain as cordial and polite a demeanor as all of us are capable of. She deserves to be treated with utmost respect, but keeping ourselves secret will only protect her in the end.”

Esme smiled at her son. She could see he cared for the girl, even if he would not admit it himself. She knew you did not need more than a single meeting to know what lay in your heart. “I agree, but what should we do if she were to discover our... unique circumstances? We cannot lie to her. From what Charlie has stated to anyone who will listen, she is far too intelligent for that. The Volturi has very strict laws about a mortal knowing of our existence. They are already wary of our lifestyle and I do not wish to upset them.” She looked at her husband with worry. She wanted this girl to know who they are, for Jasper's sake, but she knew they had to be careful. “Jasper, You know that we will all follow your lead on this, but it's impossible to predict her reaction.”

Jasper walked over and took his mother's hand in his. “Esme, I won't allow anything to endanger this family. Let me deal with Aro and the Volturi. If she learns the truth, I will contact Aro myself. I know how his mind works and he will understand the situation if we are honest with him, rather than trying to hide from him.” He looked at Carlisle to gauge his reaction. He was happy to see pride in his father's eyes. Carlisle knew the Volturi better than anyone and Jasper knew he had made the right choice. “Alice?” He looked over at his sister. “What do you see?”

Alice hummed closing her eyes. “I think this plan will work. I see Aro will invite us to Voltura, but I do not see any ill will.” She smiled at Jasper. “Bella will love Italy. I think Aro will not expect us until the summer. Plenty of time for her to fall for you.” She winked.

Jasper chuckled. He would be blushing, if he were able. “Enough Alice. That is not a possibility.” He looked at her affectionately. He was starting to suspect she would never let this go, unless Bella rejected him herself. “We'll see about Italy, if the opportunity arises.” He shrugged and grinned. “I could use a little vacation, if Aro invites us. I have been meaning to visit the Anthropology department, in Siena.” He shrugged looking at Edward. “And what do you want to do Eddie, boy?”

Edward sighed. “I think... that maybe I should just stay with the Denali clan. I don't want to put the girl in any more danger. She is my singer, and we know that she will never be safe with me here.” He looked crestfallen as he turned away from the family. Edward's spirit would not survive if he stayed away. Jasper was sure if that. “Alice, I can't ask you to go with me. You love it too much here, and I'll keep in touch.”

Jasper walked over and growled at him. “You are not leaving this family, and you know that Alice would never leave your side. I will not allow you to turn this into a pity party and a reason to leave us. You will spend two weeks with the Denali and not a moment more. Understand?” He glared into his brother's eyes. The major was not going to let there be a moment of doubt in his commands. “Edward. Do. You. Understand?”

Edward gulped and nodded. He hated when Jasper took command like this. “Yes, _Major_. Two weeks and not a moment more.” He took a deep breath. “Alice and I will be gone in the morning and we'll be back in two weeks.” He cowered a bit and looked over at his wife. “Um, can we go now?”

Alice giggled and nodded. She glided over to them and kissed Jasper's cheek. “Alright tough guy, I think he's gotten the point.” She grinned lovingly at her husband. “Come on. I'll help pack the car. Let's think of it as a second honeymoon.” She took his hand leading him upstairs.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. “More like a fiftieth honeymoon.” He looked back at his family. “I think the meeting is over, unless anyone has any objections or questions.” He glowered as Rosalie stood up. He knew that she would be their hardest obstacle in allowing this all to move smoothly. “Yes, Rose?”

The woman growled. “I don't think we should allow her to even have the chance to ruin everything. She is a human. I don't care if she even wants to talk to us. I want nothing to do with her. We should just move to the house in Vancouver. We know we'll be safe there. Why are we even entertaining this? Em-bear? Why haven't we left yet?

Emmett took her hand and sighed. “Rose, we are not leaving. We only have a few more months till we leave for college, anyway. Give Bella a chance, please.” He smiled at her. “She was really sweet, when I talked to her. I'm sure you'll like her when you get to know her.” He smiled at her, as only he could. Rose sighed and sat back down. She knew that she had been out-voted and she would never vote against Emmett.

Jasper nodded and shrugged. “If we're done here, I'm going up to write my history essay.” He smiled at his family before running up to his room. Today had been too much for him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to any reviews. I have gotten so much positive feedback and it's really feeding my muse. Thank you. I wecome questions.


	5. Bright and Gloomy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later. Bella and Alice became friends and Jasper agrees to a day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. That would be the beautiful Stephenie Meyer
> 
> Sorry It took so long. I've had a problem with allergies and I've been job searching. It's taken a lot out of me. at least I can do it all online, right now. 
> 
> Am I making Jasper southern enough? How can you make a 150 year old vampire sound as he did when he was young? please leave reviews. I love reading them and I'll try to reply where I can.

Chapter 4:

**BELLA:**

“I need to go grocery shopping.” Bella smiled at Charlie as she chewed on her protein bar. She had been here for a little over a month and she figured that she needed to finally go out into the town and shopping seemed like the perfect excuse.

Charlie looked over from his eggs and nodded. He was overjoyed to have Bella here and he was more than willing to let her take over whatever she wanted in the house.

“Sure, the grocery money is in the cookie jar on top of the fridge. Do you want me to make a list or do you want to make it?” He smiled at her and stood up to wash his dish. It was easy living with Bella, and he trusted that whatever she bought would be something they would both enjoy.

Bella shrugged sipping her coffee. “Why don't you make a list of things you enjoy and I'll make a list. I'll try to decide a few meals from the two and buy the groceries we need from that?” She grinned and fixed her ponytail. She really loved to cook and loved that her father gave her the opportunity to do so. “I'll stop here after school to get the list and then go get the groceries. I should be finished by the time you get home.” Bella hugged her father and grabbed her coat. “See you tonight.” Charlie smiled and nodded. She had been excited about going to school for the last couple of days and he was glad that she seemed to be fitting into the lifestyle of Forks. “Oh, I've got to go.” She said, looking down at her watch. Remember Alice and I are going shopping, tomorrow.” Bella grabbed her bagand rushed out to her truck.

School had become a lot smoother for her in the last weeks;she had been making friends, and no longer felt like a performer in a freak show. She had not really talked to Jasper since the Edward incident but his sister, Alice, had been friendly every time she had spoken to her. She was hoping she could drum up the courage to talk to Jasper, today. Alice had reinforced that he was a sweet guy, talking him up everyday. She had never really been one to obsessed with guys and could not understand why she could not get Jasper Hale off her mind. She imagined that he was the perfect southern gentleman, as it seemed to be a family trait after meeting Carlisle; and while Edward may have present troubles, she suspected he was as well mannered as the rest of the family. She just wished she and Jasper actually shared a class together. Maybe then she would have a valid excuse to approach him.

She climbed into her truck and rushed to the campus. She wanted to be there early to talk to Alice again. She needed to make sure they were still going tomorrow, and of course she wanted to see Jasper again. She thought about their conversation on Tuesday. Alice had eaten lunch with her and insisted that Jasper wanted her to come to their house.

**Two** **Days Earlier** **:**

“Hey, Bella. How are you?” Alice grinned gliding next to her. She looked amazing in a pleated blue skirt and an off the shoulder white blouse. “I wanted to know if I could talk you into going to Port Angeles with me, this weekend.” Bella smiled and thought for a few minutes. She really did not like shopping but no one had really invited her to do anything outside of school yet and she was honored that Alice would think of her. She had wanted to explore the thrift shops anyway.

“Um, what were you thinking about shopping for? I'm not sure that my truck can make it all the way to Port Angeles but I'm sure that I’ll need to get a few things in the city that I can’t get in Forks.” Bella pushed the hair away from her face thinking. “I guess I can get Charlie to give us a ride,”mumbling it mostly to herself. She shrugged. She did not really want to ride in the police cruiser for over an hour, but she would if she could have a girl's day. "I'll ask him tonight."

Alice giggled. “I can drive us, silly girl. I have a 1969 convertible that I never get to take out.” She smiled hooking her arm through Bella's elbow. Bella rolled her eyes. Did all the Cullens own such ostentatious cars? Alice did not seem to notice or care.

“Anyway, Emmett's birthday is coming up and I need a new dress. He is having a roaring twenties party. You're invited of course, and we'll both need the perfect costume.” She steered her to the lunch line and sighed. “I swear, you have not seen perfection until you've seen Jazz in a pinstripe suit.” Bella bit back a choking sound by turning it into a cough and shook her head. "You'll never believe how sexy he can be as a bootlegger." Alice nodded sagely at the truth of her words.

“Funny,” Bella replied, “Jessica assured me I wasn’t living until I had seen him in a leather jacket.” she laughed nervously at her own daring. She added,“To be honest Alice,I've never really felt comfortable shopping for clothes, and I'm not sure that we have the same fashion sense.” She blushed grabbing a bagel, orange jam and a bottle of green tea. “I'm more punk and you’re more homecoming queen.” She smiled endearingly. She really liked Alice, but could not see herself in a flapper dress. Alice would look amazing, but she did not have the curves. “Are you sure your family would be okay with me coming to Emmett's birthday? They don't know me, and this is a family thing.”

Alice smiled, shaking her head. “Carlisle said he would be honored to have you over, and Esme said she can't wait to meet you.” The pixie grabbed a salad and chewed on her lip, thinking. “Emmett is actually excited about you coming, and Jasper, well... I'm hoping that he will open up a bit more if you are there.” She shrugged, leading Bella to an empty table. Bella flushed prettily putting her tray down. Alice always seemed to want to push them together, but Jasper obviously could never see her like that. How could he? 

“If you're sure, why don't you pick me up at nine o'clock, Saturday, I'm sure I have enough money for a cute outfit. Maybe I can find a feminine pinstripe suit, and a gangster hat.” She smiled at the other girl and laughed. “Or something a little less... I don't know, just less. I'll even let you do my makeup.”

Alice shook her head and laughed. “Don't be silly. I'm financing this trip.” She patted her arm and sat next to her at the lunch table;her family would not miss her today. “I was thinking you would look amazing in a floor length gown, with a slit up the side. I could match it with some silver stilettos. I'll turn you into a real Hollywood bombshell.” Alice giggled. She was determined to give her new friend a full makeover. Bella did not know how beautiful she truly was.

Bella choked on her tea and looked at Alice incredulously. “No way, I'll kill myself in a pair of heals. Have you seen how clumsy I am in a pair of trainers?” She shook her head and chuckled. “Nope, and I can never pull off anything that glamorous.” She sighed as she finished her bagel. She had lost her appetite but she needed to eat before going to the gym. She was not sure why Alice was so insistent about dressing her. “No, I need flats.”

“You'll look amazing. Don't doubt my eye for fashion. You have a classic beauty, and Jazz will die when he sees you.” Alice grinned, rubbing her hand. She pushed her salad toward Bella. She just knew that Bella would look beautiful when she was finished with her Saturday. “Trust me.” Bella sighed and began absentmindedly picking at the salad. Alice looked at her watch. “I've gotta go. I'm helping Carlisle at the hospital today. It looks great on college applications. I'll see you bright and early.” She shrugged and got up in a graceful and fluid movement and danced out of the cafeteria. Bella smiled watching her go. It amazed her how smart and dedicated the Cullens were.

**Present:**

Bella grinned pulling into the parking lot. Alice was a bit pushy but she had never felt like she had a good friend before meeting the bubbly girl. As she climbed out of the car she saw Alice walking with Edward. She ran over and smiled at the both. Edward still seemed like he did not like her, but he was always polite. “I'll see you in class.” He stepped away as Bella greeted them. “Good morning, Bella.” He sighed and walked away. She really wished that they could put their first meeting behind them. Alice really loved him and she did not like the tension. Maybe one day she and Edward could be friends, as well. 

Bella frowned watching him ago. “I didn't mean to run him off. I just wanted to check if we were still on for tomorrow.” She began walking with Alice andgave a huff of annoyance. She wished she knew why Edward did not like her, so much. She ran her hand over her hair before hooking their arms. She saw Jessica waving at them and smiled. “So where is Jasper today?” She blushed. She was disappointed that he was not there, but she looked around smiling. She hated the cold but the snow could be beautiful, and it had started falling as they walked toward the school. 

Alice's musical laughter made her smile. “Yes, I'm looking forward to the trip. Jasper got permission to go to a history lecture in Seattle, last night. He is running a bit late but should be here in about 20 minutes.” She shrugged, leading Bella to a bench outside the science hall. Jasper and Carlisle had actually gone hunting the night before and they had just gotten back when Alice was leaving this morning. “You know, Jasper is excited that you're coming to Emmett's party next Friday.”

Bella smiled, feeling warmth suffusing her face. “He doesn't even talk to me. I was hoping he would after he rescued me from Edward, but I'm just not his type. We could be friends, if he'd talk to me.” She looked at her hands and frowned. Maybe she would not be able to talk to him today. She did not think she had a chance anyway. “I'm not really sure about the party. You're brother is a nice guy, but I'm not sure that he would ever see me as a friend. He is so quiet and traditional, from what you've told me.” she played with the purple tips she had put in her hair, the weekend before. "Why would he talk to me, though, when he doesn't talk to anyone else?" 

Alice placed her hand on her knee. “Bella, you are coming to the party. Jasper needs someone new in his life. Once he gets to know you, Friday, he will be smitten.” She smiled and patted her knee. Alice reached up and giggled playing with her friend's hair. “You know, Purple is a great color on you, and It's Jasper's favorite. He is just a little picky about who he considers friends. He had not had an easy life, before Carlisle adopted him. He and Rose can be a bit harsh. Twins usually are.” She smiled as they talked for the next few minutes. Bella looked up when she saw a shadow over them. She blushed seeing Jasper in a plaid shirt and a pair of Levis. His wavy blonde locks peeking out from under a black cowboy hat. How can anyone look so beautiful, in such a casual look? Bella looked down and smiled at his black boots. No, Jasper wasn't just anybody. He would look gorgeous in anything he decided to wear. "Hello, Jasper." 

**JASPER:**

Jasper smiled at them and Alice got up. “I'll see you at lunch.” Bella smiled at Jasper, heat rising up her chest to her face, suddenly she didn’t feel cold at all. Jasper found pleasure in the fact that he could make her blush so easily.

Alice had finally convinced him to talk to Isabella yesterday, but he had convinced himself this morning, on the way home from the hunt. Through decades of hunting, he always felt more calm after having eaten, like he was re-balanced somehow.He knew that he could not run from her forever. Alice's visions were rarely wrong. They could change with every decision, but she was never wrong.

“Hello, Isabella.” Jasper gave her a crooked smile watching Aliceskip towards her class. They still had a bit of time before the first bell, and Alice wanted to give them the privacy to talk. He knew she would hear everything they said, but Bella would not know that. “Alice told me that you are going to Port Angeles tomorrow, to shop for Emmett's birthday.” He sat beside her. taking off his hat. He had always been told it was rude to talk to a lady, with a hat on. “I was wondering if I might join you. I still need to pick up my brother's gift.” He gave her a smirk and Bellagot more red, if that was possible. Jasper felt his heart give a flip. He had never thought a woman's blush could be so beautiful.

“Um, I don't see why not. I mean, if you don't mind spending a few hours waiting outside dressing rooms.” She chuckled. “I've got a feeling that shopping with Alice will take all day.” She looked down nervously. He could feel that she liked the idea of spending the day with him, and honestly he was looking forward to it, as well. He felt like something came alive in him, as he sat next to her. He had not felt this comfortable with anyone, since he met Maria. The Spanish vampirethathad stolen that feeling from him, so long ago, along with his humanity. Now, he was looking forward to spending the whole day with a girl. Maybe he could trust himself with her. 

Jasper smiled and nodded. He had been forced to shop with Alice more times than any ordinary person could count. “Alice and shopping can be overwhelming, but maybe we can make it enjoyable together, and I'm sure that a male perspective will help you find the perfect costume, Cher.” He took her hand and licked his lips. “I'll even drive and carry your bags. If I know Alice, you'll come home with at least 50 outfits.” He chuckled. He had actually insisted on it, but he could not tell Isabella that. "It would be my honor."

Bella scoffed. He knew that she might not be comfortable with such a gift, but he never got the chance to spoil anyone. Alice had been wearing him down about this girl, and every day he saw her, he felt a little more for her. He wanted nothing more, than to get to know her. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. “I can't let you guys buy me so much. I agreed on one dress for the party. I wanted to get a suit but she wore me down to something a pin up would wear.” She sighed. Bella had this delusional idea that she was going to look silly in a dress and heels. Jasper thought she was crazy. She was going to look beautiful. 

“Isabella, I would just let her. She loves spoiling people. I'll make sure most of the clothes are exactly what you want, not what she tries to force on you.” He caressed her hand and smiled at her. He loved the feeling of her hand in his, and hated that he had not spoken to her in three weeks. Bella nodded and shivered, looking into his honey eyes. “I happen to love your style. You are unique and I feel like Alice could destroy that if she got her way." He smirked playfully and stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, no problem. Just try to rein her in. I'll agree on a couple outfits but I don't need a whole new wardrobe, you know.” She looked like she did not believe him to keep Alice on a short leash, and it was probably true; Alice usually got her way on sheer stubbornness. He did however make a mental vow that he _would_ find a way to convince her of how beautiful she was on this trip in whatever she let Alice buy for her, simple or not.

She chuckled and took her hand back, running her fingers through her hair. Jasper could not help but feel endeared by the action. She seemed so innocent, and it was refreshing. Bella was a mystery to him. She was young, with her colored hair and piercings, but she had an old soul staring back from her eyes. “I should get to class. I look forward to tomorrow.”

Jasper nodded as he stood up, and put his hat back on. “As do I, Cher. It will be my pleasure to escort a beautiful lady such as yourself.” He kissed her hand and winked. His southern drawl was thick as he wished her goodbye. “Good day, Isabella. Alice and I will be there at nine am sharp.” He tipped his hat and began to walk to his first class. He could hear Jessica as she made her way over to Bella. He was sure it was to gossip about him.

**BELLA:**

Bella smiled watching Jasper leave. She could not help looking at how amazing his ass looked in the tight jeans. How could anyone look so gorgeous in a pair of pants? She rolled her eyes at herself and looked away as Jessica walked over to her, moments before the first bell rang. “Oh my god Bella. What did he say? Jasper talked to you. Damn, he looks good like that. I never had much of a thing for cowboys but he can rope me anytime.” She giggled walking with Bella toward their Math class. Bella laughed loudly and ducked her head. She could not believe she was going to spend a whole day with Jasper Hale and Jessica was not wrong. 

“Uh, He wanted to know if he could come with Alice and I tomorrow. You know, to get Emmett's birthday gift. I said yes.” She smiled fidgeting with her sleeve. She was not used to talking about boys. “I guess it'll be nice to have someone to carry the bags.” She smiled, hoping the high color on her cheeks wasn’t that obvious, although historically she knew that wouldn't be the case. Luckily for her, Jessica was distracted and kept a running commentary as they walked. She felt a little bad that she wished that it would just be just the two of them. Alice was her best friend, but She would love to be alone with Jasper sometime. “And he said he'd drive.” Maybe next time they could be alone. She sighed. Jessica just grinned wider.

Bella jumped as Jessica let out a squeal. “He wants to go shopping with you? Like a date? Oh you lucky witch. I'm jealous.” She shook her head looking at the cheerleader. Jessica knew that she liked Jasper. Who didn't?But this wasn't a date. Bella was sure that Jasper did not even think of her like that. He was not even her friend, and really, he just needed to buy a gift for his brother. No, he could buy a gift anytime. He could have bought it while he was in Seattle, yesterday. Then why was he coming? She shook her head and smiled at Jessica. She waved at Mike as they entered the class.

“Alice is going to be there. Not even close to a date.” Bella grinned and took her seat, in the back of the class. “No way that Jasper would ever want a date with me. He's got that southern charm and I've got no charm. I'm not even pretty.” She exhaled heavily, getting out her notebook. Class was starting soon and she did not really want to think about it anymore. It was too depressing to admit that she could never have a chance with the southern gentleman. “I'll talk to you after class, okay?”

Jessica frowned and nodded. It bothered her that Bella had such a low self esteem. Bella was almost as pretty as herself, and everyone could tell that Jasper liked her. Jessica had caught him watching her, quite a few times;she couldn’t help it if Bella was oblivious.

“Sure, Bella.” She sighed and went over to sit next to Mike. Mr. Mason began the lecture and Bella resigned herself to take notes, if halfheartedly. She had been excited about going shopping with Jasper until Jessica had asked if it was a date. Now she was dreading it. Maybe she should cancel.


	6. Gentlemen Do Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, and Jasper takes his girls to Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight, or Jasper. Oh how I wish I owned Jasper. He would be great cuddle buddy.  
> I forgot to do the point of view formatting when I started this chapter, but I figured it flowed better this way. It'll probably formatted like this for the shopping trip, as well. 
> 
> OKAY: IMPORTANT QUESTION. What do you think about Jasper smoking? It's an element I want to add to his character, but I wont if it's too distasteful or out of character.

**Chapter 5:**

Saturday morning, Bella's alarm went off and she ran to the shower. She was amazed at how excited she was.“‘Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself’.” She sang as she washed her hair. She hurried in the shower and began to dress in her favorite black jeans and a purple plaid snap button shirt. She stood in front of the mirror and bit her lip, looking herself over. She looked amazing, if she said so herself. She was finishing up with some light makeup when Charlie knocked on her door. 

“Hey, Bells. I'm going fishing with Billy today. I should be back a little late. You good getting dinner for yourself?” He smiled looking at her outfit. “You look great.” he said thoughtfully, cocking his head slightly. “I thought you were just going shopping with Alice.”

Bella chuckled, shaking her head. She had forgotten to tell him that Jasper would be joining them. Would he still be happy about the trip if he knew a boy was going to be there? Probably. As was his way these days.

“Well, Jasper asked if we wouldn’t mind if he joined us.” She shrugged impercibly, a light tint covering her cheeks. “So he's driving us.” She grinned looking up at Charlie. She had excitement dancing through her eyes. They would be here any moment and she still needed to pull on her boots. “I'll just grab dinner with Jasper and Alice in Port Angeles. Have Fun with Billy!” She finished her lip gloss and went over to grab her thigh high combat boots.

Charlie nodded frowning slightly. He could see that his daughter liked this boy, and he was not sure how he felt about that. “Oh, okay. I guess if Alice is going to be there, that's alright.” He scratched at his beard and looked thoughtfully at Bella. He knew she deserved a bit of freedom to spend the day with her friends. She _was_ almost an adult, as sore as he was to admit it.

“Maybe I should wait to leave, to meet your friends.” He smiled and patted her shoulder as she finished lacing up her boots. He hoped that she did not think he was acting out of line. He had never met any of the Cullens and they were driving her out of his jurisdiction. 

Bella smiled and shrugged. “If you want.” She said nonchalantly, “I suppose if I'm going to be hanging out with the Cullens, you'll meet them eventually.” She grabbed her purse, laughing. 

“Have you met Carlisle? I met him when I fractured my hand. He seems really nice.” She headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water. She was a little nervous about spending the day with Jasper. “Dad, will you be upset…?” She sighed.

"No Bella, everyone has nothing but good things to say about the doctor."

She could tell it was half hearted. 

Charlie pulled out his wallet as he followed her downstairs. “What is it?” He handed her his credit card, enduring their mutual discomfort on this day. She had been a blessing in the house but with a boy involved, he wasn't sure how to approach her. He had given it to her so she could pay for whatever she needed. He liked the fact that he could do this for her. “You can ask me anything, Bells. I'm sure that whatever you want to know, isn't so bad.” He smiled at her putting his wallet back. He had a pretty good idea that Bella felt a little more than friendship for the boy. He just hoped that she was comfortable enough to talk to him. 

“Um okay.” She took a deep breath and sighed, taking a sip from the water bottle. “Would you be upset if Jasper and I...” She chewed on her lip. “Went on a date?” She blushed and shook her head. It sounded less lame in her head. She could not believe she had just asked her dad if she were allowed to date. “I mean, I really like him, but I doubt he likes me like that. I just…I don't want you to be upset about it, you know?” Bella was biting her lip and felt only slightly less uncomfortable than normal.

She grimaced at how unsure of herself she sounded. She wished that she had more confidence in herself, but she had never thought about a boy like this before. What if she was not the dating type?”

She had always thought of herself as passably pretty; deep chocolate brown eyes and coarse eyebrows that weren’t perfectly shaped. She had a mass of unfortunate wavy caramel locks, with some baby-fine hairs that refused to yield around her crown.They framed her heart shaped face as well, and desert freckles from what felt like ages ago had worked themselves onto her nose over the years; It had neither structure nor straightness but that was ok. Her completion was smooth and bright.

“I may be plain,” she thought to herself, “but there's nothing I can do anything about it now.”

Charlie chuckled nervously. He knew this was something he had to get used to. He had a teenage daughter, and boys were inevitable. He just wished she knew how beautiful she was. Any boy would be lucky to catch her attention. “Bells, you're 17. You're supposed to go out on dates. I would be concerned if you did not want to...” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was not exactly sure how to put this.

“I would be worried if you didn’t go out. It's not healthy for someone your age to have no socialization and stay home every night.” He laughed tightly. “As a father, I want to lock you in your room until you're 40, but I know I can't do that. If Jasper asks you out, I see no problem.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Just, uh... make sure he keeps his hands to himself.”

Bella gave him a playful glare and shook her head, laughing. “He'll be a perfect gentleman.” She reached for her father’s hand but jumped, hearing a knock on the door. “And that will be them.” She grinned and walked over to let her friends in. She opened the door and lost her breath, as she looked over Jasper. He looked like a southern god, dressed in black. He wore black wranglers, a black button down, boots and a black cowboy hat. She never knew someone could look so beautiful, wearing nothing but black. Considering she hadn’t really thought about boys too much before coming to Forks, she was shocked at herself for the notion she may be openly gaping at him. She had never thought cowboys were particularly attractive to her before, but she did not think he could be anything but beautiful.

And by god, was he beautiful.

“Hi.” She breathed out. Great greeting Bella. She thought.

Jasper felt a quick wave of lust hit him as Bella opened the door and looked at him. His eyes quickly scaled over her and he smirked. She looked divine. “Good morning, Cher. I hope you've had a good morning.” He looked over her shoulder at chief Swan and bowed his head. “Mr. Swan, I do not believe I've had the pleasure before.” He offered his hand in greeting, wanting to be as polite as possible. “I'm Jasper Hale. I've come to escort young Miss Swam to the mall, today.”

Charlie smiled. He was glad that the boy was at least polite, even if he looked like he stepped off the set of an old western. “Jasper. It's not a name you hear very often.” He shook the boy's hand and nodded his head. “You may call me Charlie. I thought your sister was joining you today?” He looked around not seeing the girl. He was not comfortable with his daughter going out of town with an unknown boy, by herself. He looked into her eyes and frowned.

Jasper smiled and nodded. “Alice said she was hungry on the way here. So, I dropped her off at the lodge, and I promised to come back with Isabella. Have you eaten, Cher?” He looked into her eyes, giving her a dazzling smile. Bella's breath caught and she sighed nodding. Jasper looked back at Charlie. “Alice and I will have her back by 10 pm, if that is alright with you, sir.”

Charlie sighed and nodded. “Her curfew on Saturday is eleven. Have fun, but not too much fun.” He gave the cowboy a pointed look. He seemed like he could be trusted but Charlie was 17 once. He knew how the boy's mind worked. He would just have to trust that Bella could take care of herself. Maybe he should talk to her about sex later, and make sure she was smart about anything she did with this young man. “And make sure my little girl is safe.”

Bella frowned and shook her head. “Dad? I can take care of myself.” She rolled her eyes tapping her tongue bar against her teeth, in annoyance. She did not want to seem like an obnoxious teenager but Charlie was being a little too over-protective. “We'll be back by curfew.” She took Jasper's hand and began dragging him to the car. Charlie followed them out and sighed. He knew that she was right, but he had a right to worry.

"Bye Charlie." 

Jasper grinned, letting her lead him. “I promise, she is safe with me, Charlie.” He opened the front door for Bella. He had not thought about meeting Charlie, yet, but he was glad for the opportunity. "Have a nice nice day, Sir."

Charlie frowned looking at the convertible as Bella climbed in the passenger seat. He was not really comfortable with the car, but he had never had trouble with the Cullen children. He had to trust them. Sport cars were flashy, and most people tend to forget driving laws behind the wheel of such a car “Nice car. Drive safely” He waved and went over to his cruiser. He was already a bit late meeting Billy on the reservation. He watched Jasper get in the car and drive away before he pulled out of the driveway.

\------------------------------------------

Bella had never been in a convertible, but she enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair as

Jasper drove. He seemed confident; like he belonged behind the wheel of the sports car. She had never really liked the closed space offered by cars, but she could ride with Jasper for hours. Maybe she could talk him into trying out a Harley sometime. She was almost disappointed when he pulled up to the lodge and got out of the car. She could have been happy to watch him drive all day. He walked over and opened the door for her, causing her to blush yet again. “Thank you. You don't have to keep opening the door for me. Your car is beautiful.” she added.

"It's Alice's." Jasper smiled, offering her his hand. “Now, Cher, I would not be much of a gentleman if I did not help the lady from the car.” He helped her stand and tipped his hat. He kissed her hand and led her into the diner. Carlisle had made a point to remind them to make sure Isabella made time to eat as they left this morning-- it was human after all.

“Let's find Alice and grab something to eat; it's a long drive, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I'm told.” He smiled, opening the diner door for her. He looked for Alice and found her sitting in the back, reading over the menu. The smell of food surrounded him, reminding him of his mother in the kitchen. “What do you like to eat for breakfast, Isabella?”

Bella shrugged and followed him to the table. She was still thinking about the way he made her feel when he helped her out of the sports car. She felt like Jasper had an old soul. Her mother had always told her that a gentleman was hard to find. 

“ _Parents just do not teach their sons manners anymore_.” She had said. Bella smiled at the memory of her mother. She looked at Jasper and bit her lip.

“I usually just eat a fruit bar in the morning. Maybe I'll make eggs on the weekend, but I generally don't have time before school to make breakfast.” She chuckled. She sat beside Alice and hugged her before looking over the menu. “Oh! They have french toast.”

Alice laughed and nodded. “I've never had french toast before. Is it good?” She hugged Bella and sipped the glass of water the waitress had given her. It tasted like acid but she knew she had to look as human as possible, today. She handed a menu to Jasper and he gave a look of distaste as he looked it over. Alice grinned at him as he sat down. Maybe he could get away with something small.

Bella smiled at them and sighed with content. She had never had breakfast with friends before. 

“Yeah, french toast is the best. Quick and easy, but delicious.” She giggled and looked for a waitress. “Are you guys ready to order?” She played with her silverware looking at Jasper. He did not really seem comfortable. “We don't have to get anything. I'm not that hungry.”

Jasper shook his head sitting straighter. He tapped his foot and put the menu down. “No, It would be my pleasure to buy you breakfast. I just do not usually eat breakfast, as a rule. It upsets my stomach.” He smiled at her and waved for the waitress to come over. “I don't eat big meals and usually snack throughout the day.” He hated that he had to lie, but Bella would be a little disturbed if she knew the truth of his diet. “Maybe I'll just have coffee.”

Bella nodded and smiled at him. She had witnessed how little he ate during the day. “That's not really that bad. From what Alice told me, I can envision Esme cooking pretty large dinners.” She giggled. “ I mean, seven people in one house and Emmett said she was the stereotypical housewife.” She smiled at him as he laughed. She loved listening to his laugh. His whole face lit up.

Emmett had already claimed Bella as a sister, Jasper thought fondly. “Yes, dinner is considered sacred and a family affair, at home.” Jasper looked over at the waitress, as she walked up to the table. “Hello, Ma'am. I would like a cup of coffee, and I believe the ladies wanted...” He looked at Bella and Alice. “Did you two want the french Toast?” Bella nodded and Jasper smiled at the waitress. “Two french toast plates, for the ladies.” The waitress frowned and wrote down the order. She asked what they wanted to drink. She looked like she was having a bad morning. 

Bella chewed on her lip and sighed. She was a little annoyed that Jasper ordered for them, but he had asked what she wanted. At least he did not assume.

“Uh, I'll take coffee as well. Alice?” The other girl smiled and just held up her glass of water. The waitress nodded and walked off to put their order in. “Hmm, She is usually more polite. This is Charlie's favorite place to eat, and the staff has always been like family.” She watched her walk away. "I hope she is alright."

Jasper nodded and fiddled with his fork. “Yeah, word around, is that one of her friends is missing. She's just worried.” He looked at Alice and frowned. He could feel fear in her eyes. What happened? Should he be concerned? He would have to speak with her later. He turned back toward Bella. “Someone named Waylon.” He hoped they did not have to worry about nomads. It was rare but they showed up from time to time. 

Bella gasped softly. “Waylon is missing? I wonder why Charlie hasn't told me. I hope he's alright. Waylon and my dad have been friends for 30 years.” She worriedly chewed on her lower lip and sighed. Maybe they hadn't told him yet. “I hope they find him. He's a good man.”

Jasper took her hand and smiled at her. “I'm sure he is fine Bella. Forks is one of the safest places in the peninsula.” He caressed her hand. Well, not counting the vampires at the table with her, he thought. He really hoped that he was telling the truth, for Isabella's sake. 

Bella nodded and took her hand back. She felt sparks in his cold hand every time he touched her. She looked at her hand licking her lips. 

“Why are you so cold.” She frowned and looked up into his eyes. She wanted to get her mind off the missing man, and she had wondered this since the first time he kissed her hand. Edward had been cold too. Alice shifted next to her and Bella looked at her. “You're usually pretty cold too.”

Alice shrugged. “We've got low blood pressure.” She giggled at her little joke. It really was something they should have suspected Bella to notice. “Don't worry, on it. We all have blood sugar issues, and Carlisle has us on a special diet to help. It's really why we never eat anything at school. It's not the healthiest food.” She wrapped an arm around Bella and smiled. The food and coffee arrived and she turned to start eating. Bella's eyes brightened as she dug into the sugary meal. Jasper was glad that the conversation halted for the time being. His Isabella was much more observant than he anticipated. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth, eventually. She would learn their secret far faster than he was comfortable with he suspected, but he couldn't keep lying to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Let me know if there is anything you have any problems with how the story is going.


	7. Shopaholic's Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice buys out a costume shop; Jasper and Bella get some time alone and grow closer. Jasper tells Bella a bit about his human family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some updating done. grammar mistakes are edited to the best of our abilities. I do not own twilight. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating these characters, where I can write an alternate universe and work through my depression. Thank you Ms. Lauren for spending the time to beta my work.

**Chapter 6:**

“Can I change the CD?” They had been on the road for about half an hour and Bella was a little tired of bubblegum pop. She needed something a bit harder. She could appreciate N'sync, but she had never been a big fan. Alice scowled at her and sighed. Bella smiled and began looking through the CD wallet Jasper handed her.

“Fine, just no John Denver.” She glared at Jasper in the back seat. He laughed softly and shrugged. He liked country and folk music. John Denver just happened to be his favorite, and Alice tended to hate it. “I destroyed Jasper's collection once because he decided to play country for a month.” She giggled. “He was so mad and Carlisle made me replace every album.”

Bella laughed and bit her lip. She loved country music, as well. She could imagine Jasper with a guitar. “So, do you play an instrument?” She looked back at him as she traded the CDs out. “I'm pretty good on drums. I had to leave my set back in Phoenix.” She sighed in pleasure as Panic At the Disco played over the speakers. That was much better.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. Alice would never admit it, but she loved this band. “Yeah, I play guitar, violin, and bass. My ma, before she died, wanted me to take lessons. I'm glad she did and I always envision her and my sister, when I play.” He smiled playing with the brim of his hat. He did not talk about his family often, and Alice gave him a sympathetic look. She was lucky not to remember her family. She could not imagine how the others felt.

Bella smiled at him. It sounded like a beautiful memory. “I'm sorry. How did she die?” She was playing with her hair, watching the trees pass by. She had only lost her grandmother, but she was so young, she did not know how it felt.

Jasper sighed sadly. “I honestly don't know. I ran away, when I was young. I grew up on a ranch, and argued with her because I did not want to live on the ranch for the rest of my life.” He chuckled sadly. “I was young and stupid. When I went back, she was gone.” She did not need to know that he had not gone back for a century. There had been not record of how his mother and sister had died. He looked up at the passing clouds, with deep sorrow. “I grew up right outside Houston, Texas. The Hale ranch has been there for over 300 years.”

Alice reached back and patted his knee. She was surprised that he was so open about this. Not even she knew the entire story. “Jazz, you know it's not your fault. She would be proud of you.” She pulled into a gas station and grinned. “Okay. I need to gas up. Potty break.” She giggled. They could survive without the gas for a good while, but she knew that Bella needed these little stops every once in a while.”I'll get the gas, you go ahead Bella.”

Bella turned toward Jasper and smiled at him. “If you ever want to talk about it, Jasper, I'm a great listener.” Jasper climbed out of the backseat and nodded. He lit a cigarette looking toward the little convenience store. He did not know why he had told Bella all of that, but he felt a little lighter. He did not like talking, but telling Bella that story felt right. “I'll be back, but can I have one of those when I come out?” Jasper smiled and nodded. He raised a brow at her. He did not know that Bella smoked. There was a lot he still needed to learn about her. “Hurry back. Alice will grump if we are here too long.”

Alice walked over to him, frowning. “You know I hate those. They stink, and I don’t know how you can stand the taste” She leaned against the car watching Bella. She laid her head on his shoulder thinking. He had been so closed into himself, for far to long. She was glad that he was finally opening up, a bit. “I'm proud of you. She will be good for your soul.” She kissed his cheek and went to check on the gas, humming. She stopped a moment and frowned. She had not seen anything but she had a bad feeling. She shook it off and finished with the gas.

Jasper took a drag and nodded. He looked up to the sky and wished he could cry. The memories felt like a knife, anytime he thought back to the last words he had spoken to his Ma. She had been angry when he had enlisted in the confederate army, but he had been convinced he needed to make his own way in the world. He never felt the life of a farmer was for him. His mother had said he had delusions of grandeur. He now understood how right she had been. He looked back down smelling Bella's sweet perfume coming back toward him. “Hello, Cher.” He lit a cigarette off his own and handed it to her.

Bella took it, with a small smile. “You always call me, Cher. What does that mean?” She leaned next to him. She had never really liked nicknames, but she felt fuzzy each time he called her that. It sounded like a caress to her heart every time he spoke. “Is it something I should be worried about?” She joked.

Jasper chuckled. “It means my dear. My father used to call my mother Cher, and it always stuck with me. My pa was from Lafayette, Louisiana and he had such a thick Creole accent.” He laughed and bit his lip, looking down at his boots. “It's amazing that I did not develop the cadence, but I always just like the word.” He sighed and shrugged, stomping out his cigarette. He enjoyed standing here and talking to Bella, but he needed to get his mind off his family and Alice was already waiting for them, in the car. “We should get back on the road.”

Bella nodded, tossing her own cigarette before hopping back into the car. “Thanks for telling me about your parents.” Jasper smiled and nodded. He zoned back out as Alice pulled back onto the highway.

Alice pulled into the mall in Port Angeles and grinned at Bella. “Ready for the best shopping experience of your life?” She giggled as she leaped out of the car. Jasper just shook his head as he got out and opened Bella's door. His sister was a menace when you got her into a mall. He was not exactly sure how he was going to curb her enthusiasm, when it came to Bella. He knew Bella was not much of a shopper and he could feel the anxiety rolling off her.

“Don't worry, Cher. I've got your back.” He smiled and reached into the back seat, pulling his hat back on. “I won't let her drive you too crazy.” He winked at her and offered his arm. “My dear Pixie, Do you think we should start at the costume shop, and then we can go to Lunch?” He guided Bella to the front door and smirked at his sister's indignant face. He knew he should not, but he loved teasing his little sister. He kissed her cheek and smiled as he led Isabella toward the costume shop. He was excited to see her in a cocktail dress.

“I have you know, I am a pro at this. No one can out shop Miss Alice Marie Cullen.” She stuck her tongue out at her brother and began gliding into the costume store. “Bella, do not let this cowboy scare you. I am not that bad. Most of my shopping is actually done on line. I'm just picking up my stuff. Everything we are buying today is for you.” She smiled sweetly to the other girl and patted her shoulder. “I just wanted to go today to spend time with you and once I know your sizes, I can just order your stuff online as well.”

Bella stopped and looked at her with terror in her eyes. “What? No, you can't just buy me a bunch of stuff online. I only agreed to letting you buy stuff today. I don't need you to buy me a bunch of clothes.” She blushed and shook her head. What was this girl thinking? Bella was a virtual stranger and Alice sounded like she wanted to buy her countless wardrobes. “Please promise me you wont buy me anything, after today.”

Alice tilted her head and grinned with evil eyes. “I can't do that, Bella. Shopping is my passion and I have not had anyone new to spoil in years.” She giggled and practically danced over to the 1920 style dresses. “You wouldn't want to break my heart by telling me I'm not allowed to shop, would you?” She winked at her friend and sighed happily. “Anyway, I mostly just buy fabric. You are going to have so many Alice Cullen originals in your closet.” Alice looked like a child in a candy store as she flitted around the dresses. Bella had never seen anything like it.

She looked over at Jasper pleading. “Tell her she cannot buy me clothes like that. Is she crazy?” She slowly made her way over to the dresses and sighed. She was not sure how she had gotten into this situation. It was surreal. Jasper smiled at her and let out a soft laugh. He could not really promise to stop Alice. The woman was a force to be feared, when it came to shopping. He was barely able to wear an outfit once, before he had five more in his closet.

“My dear, Isabella, there is no stopping her. Most of the clothes she buys get donated anyway. There is no shortage of charity in the state of Washington.” He shrugged and pulled a pinstripe suit off one of the racks. He really did not like prohibition fashion, but Emmett was born during the time. It was a common theme for his parties. He looked at the size and put it back before grabbing another, and another before finding one that would fit.

Bella stomped her foot and huffed glaring at them as she walked over to look at the dresses. She found a purple floor length gown, that reminded her of Jessica rabbit and held it up to her body. She blushed as she thought about how tightly it would hug her curves. “Oh god no.” She scoffed and put it back on the wrack. “How can people wear these things?” She moved over to another rack and found a black flapper dress, if it could be called that. It was so short, it could be mistaken for a frilled tank top. “A girl's panties would be on display in this!” She cried out.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. He watched Alice add the purple dress Bella had rejected into their pile and rolled his eyes. “Yes, well many girls today do not have much modesty. Though it is not my place to decide how modest a girl should be.” He sighed and shook his head. In his day, a woman would be appalled if her ankles were showing. Now, women wore dresses that barely covered their backsides. “If you want my opinion, I think you would be beautiful in something that reached your knees.”

Bella looked down at the floor and smiled, a blush running up her neck. “That would suit my style much better.” She sighed looking at a nice female version of a mob boss costume. “I wanted to wear something like this but Alice vetoed it. She said she wanted me to look like a Jazz girl. Something about Chicago? I have no idea.” Jasper took the costume and added it to the pile.

“If you like it, we'll figure out somewhere else for you to wear it.” He chuckled and winked at her. He took one of the black fedoras and placed it on her head. “See, gorgeous.” He smiled softly caressing her cheek and moving her hair behind her ear. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Bella blushed and pulled away slowly. Jasper made her heart flutter and she could barely handle how sweet he was.

“Thank you, Jasper. You are too nice, sometimes.” She bit her lip and turned to look through the dresses again. She finally found a off white fringed dress, that reached her knees, a few minutes later. She held it in front of herself and grinned. “What do you think?” Her eyes shined with hope, looking for Jasper's expression. It was the first dress she really liked, but she wasn't sure how others would appreciate the look.

Jasper reached out and fingered the fringe, contemplating the style. He envisioned Isabella in the dress, while she danced in his arms. The moment would be a fantasy come to life. “Isabella, this dress is perfect. You will be a dream come to earth, a goddess among the living.” He took the dress and added it to Alice's ever growing pile. “Now, I believe that Alice wants you to go try this all on.”

Bella groaned witnessing how large the pile had become. “Do I really have to?” She sighed and began grabbing a few articles of clothing, on her way to the dressing room. Alice was already talking to the attendant, ensuring that they had the room for at least an hour. Bella took the key and stepped into the room. She began shifting through the clothes, and gasped when she came across the purple dress. “ALICE!”

The bubbly girl poke her head into the room and grinned. “Yes, Bella?” She looked at the dress in her friends hands and giggled. “Just try it on. You might like how it feels.” Alice really thought that Bella would look amazing if she just let herself loosen up a bit. The dress was low cut and had a slit that ran up to her hip, but it would hug her curves perfect. “It's made just for someone with your figure and we already know purple looks great on you.” She patted Bella's shoulder and hurried out of the room. “Call if you need any help.”

Bella gulped and shook her head. This dress was entirely too flashy for her but she was not going to win this argument. She changed into the dress, struggling with the fit around her chest. When she finally got fabric to lay as it should, she looked into the mirror and blushed. She looked like one of those pin up models from world war 1. She sighed and smoothed out her hair as she stepped out of the room, looking for Jasper and Alice. Jasper was sitting in a chair in front of the dressing hall. “Um, so what do you think?”

Jasper looked up, his eyes going wide. The dress that his girl was wearing was far more revealing than anything he had ever imagined. He slowly stood and walked around her, wanting to see the fit from all angles. “Ma Chere, tu es une vision. The morning light shines from the beauty that is you.” He took her hand kissing her palm. “In other words, you look beautiful.” He winked letting her hand go. “Do you like it?” If he needed to breathe, it would have escaped him. In that moment, he made himself the promise that Bella would be his, one day soon.

Bella blushed. She had no idea what language he had spoken. It sounded Spanish, or French, but he made her melt as his lips touched her skin. “I...” She coughed and shook her head. “It's a bit much. I'm not really comfortable with the amount of skin this dress shows” She wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her shoulders. “What language was that?”

Jasper chuckled as Alice began adjusting the fabric around Bella's shoulders. Somehow she had gotten a hold of a measuring tape and was taking notes, as she measured Bella. “It's French, Cher.” He pulled Alice away from her and smiled. “Go get more comfortable. Try another on and we will wait right here.” Alice nodded writing down her measurements. Jasper just rolled his eyes as Bella stepped back into the dressing room. “Couldn't you have just taken her measurements before we left? Did you really need to subject her to that dress, in public?”

Alice shrugged looking at the dresses that remained outside, with them. “I just wanted to see if it would fit her. She will grow in confidence, if I have anything to say about it. Don't tell me you did not think she looked beautiful. I have not heard you speak french on over 20 years.” She piled the clothes on the sales counter so the attendant could start ringing them up. “Bella just needs to realize how beautiful she is, and that there is nothing wrong with other's seeing her beauty either.” “She will come back out in the flapper dress, next. Go wait for her. You'll want to, but don't fucking kiss her. She's not ready.” Alice giggled looking back at the sales girl, talking about the total and future purchases.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked back over to his chair. Alice did not curse often, but when she did, she meant business. He sat and waited for several minutes. Bella came back out just as Alice had predicted. The fabric of the dress flowed off her like a dream. If he thought the last dress was beautiful, this modest one blew it out of the water. “My dear, you are lovely.” Alice had been right. He wanted to take Bella in his arms and kiss her, but he merely stood and held her arms out, looking her over. She was everything he had ever wanted, beautiful, intelligent, and sweeter than a jar of homemade jam. “Isabella, Bella, how you live up to your name. This dress was made for you.”

Bella giggled and blushed deeply. She liked this dress much more than the other. “Thank you, Jasper. That was sweet.” She bit her lip and played with the fringe on the skirt. She could not look him in the eyes, due to her heart hammering in her chest. “I'll get this one for Emmett's party then.” She licked her lips and sighed. “Do I need to try on the rest of the pile?”

“No, Cher.” He chuckled. “Go change back into your clothes and I will deal with Alice. You know, I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do?” He lifted her chin and smiled looking into her eyes. “Like she said earlier, Alice just wanted to see what size you are. I reckon, If I could have prevented it, you would not have even had to come shopping with us, if you did not want to.” He caressed his thumb over her jaw and sighed. Her eyes were so beautiful, and the urge to kiss her grew stronger. “Go change, okay?”

Bella gulped and nodded. The rest of the store seemed to melt away when she looked into his eyes. “Thank you, Ja... Jazz.” She giggled and reached up to push his hair back behind his ear. “If I can call you that.” He smiled and nodded his head. She hurried back into the dressing room to get back into her jeans. They had only been in the mall for a short time, but she was ready to get out of this store.

Jasper growled and slumped back into the chair. Damn, what kind of spell did this woman have on him? “You can call me whatever you want, Beautiful Isabella.” Alice giggled sitting next to him. She had already paid for everything and ran it back to the car. All they had left was the dress Bella was currently wearing.

“You have it bad, Jazzy.” She smiled and crossed her legs. She was having fun, being able to dress someone new, and she was happy staying out of the way. This way Bella and Jasper could get to know each other. “After Lunch, We should go look at shoes. I want to convince Bella that stilettos are not evil.” She sat back and began playing with the lighter she had snatched from Jasper's pocket. “You are going to kiss her after Emmett's party. I mean, when you take her home.”

Jasper sat and watched his sister, as she spoke. He agreed on the shoes but he did not want to force Bella into anything she thought would be dangerous. His mind seemed to short circuit after Alice's last statement. “What? Did you see me kissing her? Don't you think it's too soon. I want to, but I have not even asked Charlie if I could court the girl.” He groaned placing his head in his hands. He sounded like an old man, but he guessed he really was one.

Alice giggled. “It is not the 19th century anymore, Jasper. You don't have to ask her father. Just ask Bella to be your girlfriend. She wants to, and you want it to. That is all that matters.” She sighed happily and closed her eyes. A vision fluttered through her mind. “And, she will say yes. Charlie will like you, just don't tell him you're over a hundred.” She laughed loudly, opening her eyes and patting him on the back. “She'll be back out in 30 seconds.” Alice was overjoyed that Jasper would finally have someone to cherish.

Jasper sighed and shook his head. “I would not feel right pursuing a relationship with her without talking to Charlie first. It was just not done, when I grew up.” He thought for a moment and stood up as Bella exited the dressing room. Alice rushed and took the dress from her. He could hear the annoying pixie tell her that Jasper would take her to the food court while she took the dress to the car. Bella just nodded and walked over to talk to Jasper. “Hello, Cher. Ready to go? I'm a little hungry.”

“Me too. I hope they have pizza.” She licked her lips and began walking to the door. “Do I even want to know how much Alice just spent on me?” She cringed thinking about the number of dresses she had seen Alice sneak onto the counter, but had decided to let the other girl have her fun. She just felt a little sorry that most would probably never be worn.

Jasper walked beside her and shrugged. “Probably not. It's best not to ask.” He rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. “would you be opposed to...” He groaned at himself. He had never been this nervous, and he wanted a connection with this woman beside him. He did not know why he had this urge, or where it had come from. “I mean, can I hold your hand?” He smiled nervously at her. Was this too forward? His ma would have his head for asking a girl to hold his hand without letting her father know his intent.

Oh.” Bella blushed and nodded. “Yes. You can. I've never had anyone ask me that before.” She bit her lip as Jasper laced their fingers together. Her hand felt cold in his, but she wanted to melt into a pile of goo, from the way it made her heart flutter. It was such a simple gesture that she had never shared with anyone, other than with her parents. “This has been a nice day, so far. Thank you for coming with us, Jasper. I'm not sure I could have survived this, with Alice alone.” She grinned and looked away blushing. What did it mean, holding his hand? Did he want to be more than what they were? What were they?

Jasper grinned letting out a small laugh. “It is my honor, Cher. Remember, the day is not over. We have shoes next. Alice is a demon when it comes to shoes.” He laughed seeing a look of horror on her face. He was not exaggerating. Alice had warehouses of shoes. “Just remember, you don't have to wear anything you feel is unsafe, and I will make sure she does not force more than 5 pairs on you.”

Bella groaned and shook her head. “I understand that I need a pair of dress shoes for the party, but what is wrong with my combat boots, for everything else? “ She huffed. “Or my trainers, or riding boots? I'll only agree to 2 pairs of shoes.” She felt him tracing his thumb over her hand and shivered. “I just don't see the need for five. I have perfectly good books and trainers.”

Jasper thought for a moment. “will you agree to three? Two from her, and I'll buy your shoes for the Gatsby dress?” He saw the sign for the food court and led her in the right direction. “Do you know how many pairs of shoes the annoying Pixie has forced into my closet?” He smirked as Bella shook her head. “50 pairs of cowboy boots, 20 pairs of tennis shoes, 75 pairs of dress shoes, and 15 pairs of motorcycle boots. It would be more if I did not threaten to destroy her credit cards, every few months.” He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. “I truly think she has a problem.”

She stopped and gaped at him. “Who the fuck needs that many shoes?” She asked incredulously, blushing at the foul words that had come out of her mouth. She was not a stranger at cussing, but Jasper seemed like too much of a gentleman or that language. “I mean, you can't possibly need all those. Sorry.” She gulped letting go of his hand, rushing toward the pizza stand. Jasper was shocked at her reaction and did not follow. She paused half way there and turned back toward him.

Something he had said had sunk in through the surprise. “Wait, you ride a motorcycle?” She laughed and nodded, remembering a conversation from the day before. “Oh yeah, I forgot, Jessica told me. She said you look amazing in a leather Jacket.”

Jasper laughed as her shock finally allowed him to move. He nodded and made his way to her side. “Yes, a first generation Indian. I just finished a complete rebuild last week.” He shrugged and guided her the rest of the way to her pizza. He had bought the motorcycle when it was first released in 1902, and it was his most prized possession. “Do you not like motorcycles? Carlisle does not either.” He frowned. He knew he was practically indestructible, and decapitation was easier on a bike then in a car. He and Carlisle had debated this point a number of times, but it had ultimately been Jasper's choice to keep the bike. “It is more freeing than a car. I have a problem with closed spaces.”

Bella shook her head. “No! I have a Harley, back in Phoenix. If Charlie knew he'd kill me.” she giggled looking at the pizza options. “You're right. It's more freeing. My mom got me lessons last year and I fell in love with it.” She sighed sadly. “There was not any way for me to bring the bike, but I missed it.” She bit her lip and asked the teenager behind the counter for a slice of pepperoni. Jasper ordered a cheese slice scrunching his nose at the smell. Cheese smelt the least rancid.

“Oh? Well, we'll have to get you on the Indian, sometime.” He smirked, taking off his hat as he paid and they made their way to the table. “A Harley is nice, but you have not lived until you have ridden a bike from the turn of the century.” He pulled a chair out for her and thought for a moment. If his talk with Charlie went well, he knew exactly where he would take her, for their first date. “I know this ridge, that is beautiful to ride.” He pushed her seat in and sat down, to eat. Not even the horrid taste of the pizza could damper his mood. Not only was Bella beautiful, she enjoyed one of his most cherished past times. Alice returned just as they were finishing their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Chere, tu es une vision = My Dear, you are a vision


	8. Slow Down Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Jasper and Bella talk about their relationship. Jasper loses his temper, and Bella learns a watered down version of Jasper's life before the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. I have not stopped writing while everything was being beta'd. I do not own Twilight. goodness, I wish I did sometimes. All your comments have been really inspirational.

**Chapter 7:**

Bella smiled as she and the two teenagers left the shoe store. Jasper had kept his promise and she was able to leave the store with only three pairs of shoes. The silver dress shoes unfortunately had a slight heel, but she was confident that she would survive in them. Alice was scowling but Jasper had told Bella to just stand her ground. “So, where to next?”

Alice shrugged and sighed. “I honestly thought this would take longer. I still have to go pick up my purchases.” She enjoyed spending time with Bella, and they had gotten everything she needed. She was disappointed that her friend had refused to let her get more. She had even pulled the same trick that Jasper employed, threatening to destroy her credit cards. “What would you like to do? I'm sure you and Jasper can do something fun while I go get my stuff.”

Bella grinned. She had a few ideas about where she wanted to go. She still had plenty of money to spend on herself. “Is there a bookstore nearby?” She took the shoes from Jasper and headed toward the car. “I want to find a new book.” She also wanted to spend more time with Jasper alone. She was still reeling from the fact that he had an original Indian. She wanted to get to know him on a deeper level. So far, all their other conversation had consisted of Alice or how she looked in some article of clothing. “Or, do you like to read?” She looked at Jasper, smiling.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. “I love to read. I enjoy History mostly, but Hemingway is a favorite of mine.” He had read thousands of books in his time, and he was sure Bella would be shocked by his collection. “I know a good book store at the other end of the mall. Alice can take the car and meet us there when she is finished.” He grinned and took the shoes back, handing them to Alice. “Thanks sis.” He winked and took Bella's hand guiding her back to the sidewalk. He figured they could walk outside, for a while. As they turned the corner, he pulled out his pack of Marlboro, lighting them both one.

“Thank you.” Bella chuckled taking a drag. She was impressed at how Jasper teased Alice, before they left. “I like Hemingway as well. He wrote such beautiful work, which incite into human emotion.” She smiled and sighed, enjoying their walk. She did not get to enjoy relaxing and just talking often. She got to talk about her loves of books less often. “What kind of history do you like to read most?” She grinned, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. Wasn't that an ironic question? “Well, It might sound a bit boring to most people, but I am a Civil war aficionado.” He grinned and shrugged. “I really want to teach it after graduation. I have an interview at Whitman next week. They're offering a full scholarship.” He smiled adjusting the brim of his hat, as he tossed his cigarette into an ashtray. He may have been through college a few times already, but he was still proud of the accomplishment. College just wasn't an option when he was a boy.

Bella smiled at him leaning against the wall. “Really? That's great, Jasper.” She frowned and shook her head. She had forgotten that Jasper was a year ahead of her. He would be graduating in June. “Oh, I'm sure the interview is just a formality. Well, good luck.” She looked away and took a final drag of her cigarette, before tossing it in the ashtray. She really liked Jasper, but she did not want to get too close to him if he was going to leave in a few months. “So, bookstore?”

Jasper frowned following her through the door, feeling a sudden wave of anguish emanating off of her. “Hey? What's wrong?” He took her hand, leading her toward the bookstore. It was still a bit of a walk. He was sorry that he seemed to upset her. It was kind of devastating to see her upset. “What did I say, Cher? I'm sorry.”

Bella sighed and shook her head. “It's nothing. It's my issue.” She stopped and sat at a bench. Her insecurities were surfacing horribly. “You know, before I moved to Forks, I did not have any friends. I was fully prepared for that to be the case here, as well.” She chuckled bitterly, looking away. She did not really want to tell Jasper all this, but she felt like if anyone would understand, he would. “I am happy that you have this opportunity to go to one of the best schools in the country. It's just sad that I'm just making friends and they're leaving in a few months.” She chuckled and ruffled her hair self-consciously. “Sorry, I'm being silly.”

Jasper sighed and smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Isabella. It's not silly. Whitman is 8 hours away, but I can come home on weekends and holidays.” He caressed her hand, thinking. He already had a PhD in History and the Civil War. He really did not need to go to Whitman. “And I could always take a year off.” He smirked at her. “My grades are impeccable.” He winked, bragging just a bit. He loved feeling that he could joke around with someone, outside his family.

Bella chuckled and looked down at the floor. “You can't do that. What would your parents think about it? Skipping a year of school, just to hang out in Forks, for a friend you've known for a month?” She wiped away a tear she had no recollection of forming. Why was she so upset about him leaving? She'd known him for a month and this was the first day she's had a full conversation with him. “Let's just go to the store. This is silly.”

Jasper stood up with her and turned to face her. “My darling, it'll be okay. It's called a gap year. Carlisle will understand.” He cupped her cheek and smiled. “It's not silly. How can I get to know you, if I'm away at school besides, a year from school can be refreshing.” He shrugged. He looked into her eyes, wishing he could kiss her. His mind went back to what Alice had told him, back at the costume store. “Isabella. No, Bella. You like to be called Bella.” He gulped.

Bella reached up and cupped his hand. “I like when you call me Isabella. It sounds beautiful, when you say it.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. He was the only she had allowed to use her full name. “Why are you concerned about that now? You've never called me Bella.” She licked her lips and glanced at his for a split second. “Jasper...” She gasped, seeing the intense gaze in his eyes.

Jasper closed his eyes and groaned. “Isabella. I don't want to be your friend.” He sighed second guessing his determination to talk to Charlie tonight. He was going to hell anyway. He wanted this girl, against his better judgment. He opened his eyes and cursed at himself.  Bella looked like she was moments away from bursting into tears. He cursed himself for hi s choice of words;  he could not have started with a worse statement. “Bella, no, no, please don't be upset. I want you to be my girlfriend. Shit, I've never done this before. I could have done this better. I should have bought you flowers or written you a song.” He took off his hat and ran his hand through his blonde waves anxiously.

Bella smiled and shook her head. “You did fine,” she smiled warmly “just….you do?” She asked hesitantly. But after a thoughtful moment, she decided to do something impulsive.  She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. “I would really like to be your girlfriend.” She bit her bottom lip, staring into his eyes. This was really happening, right? Jasper said he wanted to be with her, but she was having a hard time believing that he could really like her like that. “If you really want,  then yes, I accept .”

Jasper shared a crooked smile and nodded. “Cher, I would like nothing more.” A shiver had passed through him when she kissed his hand. He pushed her hair back and stepped closer, intending to kiss her. Unfortunately he felt a wave of fear behind him. “Save that thought.” He frowned and turned around to see a man harassing a young girl.

“Get away from me.” She screamed as she attempted to push the man away. She had tears in her eyes and a bruise forming on her cheek. Jasper growled and looked at Bella. “Stay here.” He handed her his hat and hurried over to the couple. He grabbed the back of the man's shirt and pulled him away from the girl. He hated nothing more than to see a man hurting a young lady.

“I believe the lady said to get away from her.” He growled at the man, as he glared into his eyes. He felt the bastard's anger and ducked as he threw a punch at him. Jasper growled, pressing him against the wall with about a quarter of his strength. “You want to try that again? I dare you.”

“Who do you think you are?” The man yelled at him. “Stay the fuck out of my business.” He attempted to pull himself free from Jasper and swing at him again. Jasper growled and threw a punch of his own. Fortunately Alice caught his arm before his fist could connect with the man's jaw. He glared at his sister. Jasper's temper had always been beyond short. He lost himself too easily when someone got violent,  especially towards women.

“Jasper, close your eyes.” Alice whispered. “Count to ten.” She uncurled Jasper's hand from the man's shirt. “You better run, sweetheart. I can only go so far to calm him down, and I doubt you want to end up in the hospital, or jail.”

“You guys are crazy.” The man yelled as he began running out of the mall. Jasper took several calming breaths after doing what Alice had demanded of him. The crying girl stared at them a moment before thanking them and running in the opposite direction.

Alice cupped Jasper's face and sighed. “Jasper, open your eyes. Go back to Bella, slowly. She is terrified, and she'll need an explanation.” Jasper nodded and sighed. He could not believe he had just done this in front of his girlfriend. He was not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Alice smiled at him. “She'll understand. You might have to mention Maria though.”

Jasper wanted to run, and shook his head “Alice, I can't. She will never understand. I asked her to be my girlfriend one moment...” Somehow he knew that Alice was aware. “And lost my temper in the next.” He felt like his energy had flown away with his anger. All he was left with was anguish. Alice shook her head and pushed him toward Bella. He let his head fall and walked over to his girlfriend. How could he ever explain this loss in judgment. “Isabella... I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to speak to me again.”

Bella had watched the entire  scene frozen in shock. Jasper had always seemed so calm, and she had been afraid he was going to kill that man. She had been grateful when Alice ran through the door and stopped him. “Just tell me what the hell just happened?” She demanded. She wasn't angry, but confused. “Are you going to be okay?” She took his hand and made him sit on the bench next to her.

He went willingly and sighed. He thought up an explanation as close to the truth as he could manage. “Okay, you know I ran away from home, when I was younger. My ma died soon after. I was caught and was never allowed to go back. You see...” He closed his eyes and tried to shake away the sense of dread inside him. He automatically blocked away the emotions coming off Bella. “Alice told me that I should tell you the whole story, and I've always trusted her judgment.” He took a deep breath to prepare himself. “My Pa died, falling off a horse, when I was 10, so he was not around to take care of me.” He hated that Bella had to hear about this part of his life, but it was the only way to explain the temper he tried so hard to overcome. “I hate violence, Cher. After I lost my ma, I was taken in by a foster family. They were violent people, they used and abused me in every way you can imagine, and sometimes...” He choked back a sob that could never be completed.

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other. “Stop, I understand. I don't think you need to tell me the rest. Is that why the Cullens took you in?” Her heart hurt for the young boy that Jasper had been, knowing that he had to grow up way too fast. She wanted to cry for everything that had been stolen from him. “Jasper, I'm sorry you went through that, but you aren't that little boy anymore.”

Jasper chuckled and nodded. If she only knew the whole truth. A century of war and destruction would never leave him. “No, I need to finish. Yes, that’s part of the reason I live with Carlisle now. There was another boy brought to the family after me. His name was Peter, and he fell in love with one of the girls there, Charlotte. One night, they ran away together. He was my best friend, and after he left I fell into a deep depression. For months I contemplated and planned on how to kill myself.” He chuckled, jerking away from Bella. He could not allow her to look at him like this. “Luckily, sometime later Peter returned in the middle of the night and begged me to come with him. He was able to sneak me out and...” He smiled and rubbed his eyes. “After I left...” He could not talk anymore, and knew Alice would continue the story. At least this was where the story turned for the better.

Alice came over and held him. She smiled sadly at Bella. “Soon after he left, he ran into me and Edward, getting a drink. We had been living with Carlisle for as long as I could remember. We were shopping, and I begged Edward to get me a coke. So, we stopped in this cute little bar. I saw this beautifully sad boy and found myself walking over to him. He looked so lost.” She ran her fingers through Jasper's hair. “I asked him where his parents were and he told me he did not have any. He looked like he had not eaten in weeks so I invited him home for dinner.” She shrugged. “I still don't know why he decided to trust me, but when Carlisle met him, he convinced him to stay. The rest is history, I guess. Jazz has not been with us for long, but he will always be my brother. He just loses it when he sees someone being abused. Carlisle makes sure he is meditating often and seeing someone, about his PTSD. He gets better, but it is something he has to handle one day at a time.”

Bella had sat in silence as she listened. She had tears streaking down her cheeks and nodded. “Why do you think I'd not want to talk to you, Jasper? So you lost your temper at that asshole? He was really hurting that girl and he tried to punch you. You were defending her and yourself.” She kept her hands to herself, even if she wanted to hug Jasper. She did not think he would accept the affection at the moment. “You didn't have to tell me all that, but I'm glad you did. It only helped me learn how strong of a person you are.” He looked down at her hands. “I hope I meet Peter one day, so I can thank him for saving you.” She smiled. “I don't think this world could afford to lose you.” She traced her fingers over his hand. It was a lot of information to take in on a first date, but she was glad she had been told. Now she was stepping into the relationship with her eyes completely open. So, her boyfriend had a violent past? He was getting the help he needed, and that was all that mattered.

Jasper looked at her and smiled. He never wished he could cry more than in this moment. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Cher. Just know, I'll never hurt you. I may lose my temper at assholes, but I could never hurt you.” He pulled back and stood up. His fear was that she would believe that he could turn his anger on her. He would die before hurting any of those he loved. “I hope you meet him too. Peter is a unique soul.” He smiled thinking of his best friend. He owed his sanity to the vampire.

Alice giggled. “Oh she will. Right before we head to Italy this summer. He is coming to visit. He called Carlisle a few days ago.” She winked at them. “And he's bringing his wife.” She shrugged and bit her lip. It was supposed to be a surprise but she was trying to lighten the mood. “Why don't we go to your bookstore now? I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow.” She’d had the vision of Jasper attacking the mortal while she drove to the designer's and she had to rush back. As much as she believed the man deserved to have his ass kicked, she could not let him blow their cover. Jasper would have killed the man without a second thought.

Jasper nodded and took Bella's hand in his own. “Oh yeah, Isabella agreed to be my girlfriend.” He smiled warily, cringing when Alice squealed and hugged Bella. He laughed as Bella let out an uncomfortable grunt. “Alright, alright, alright. You can let go of my girl now.”

Bella giggled and stepped way from Alice. “Actually, I don't need a book anymore. Do you think we could just go home? Oh... Or maybe a movie? Is that alright? It's on me.” She shuffled her feet. She thought maybe that they needed to do something to dispel this heavy mood they were in.

“A movie sounds like a good idea.” Jasper smiled and kissed her hand. “I think there is a new Historical drama playing.” Bella giggled and nodded. Historical fiction sounded perfect, knowing that it was something Jasper loved. She happily followed Jasper toward the theater. 


	9. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett's party. Bella has a good time. The students at Forks High School learn that Jasper and Bella are dating. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own twilight. I hope that everyone likes the story so far. I'll be updating again Thursday.

**Chapter 8:**

**Jasper:**

Jasper smiled as he pulled into the school parking lot. He caressed Bella's hand before she pulled her arms from around his waist. Charlie had not looked happy when he had driven up on the old bike to pick Bella up this morning. He was glad he showed up earlier than necessary to convince the police officer that the motorcycle was perfectly safe. Charlie had yelled for a good half hour before Jasper was able to calm him down. In the end, he had to resort to his gifts to convince him to let them leave. “You alright, Cher?” He climbed off the Indian Scout grinning at his girlfriend.

Bella laughed and handed him the spare helmet. “Perfect.” she tried to ignore the crowd that gathered around them. She could hear the whispers from the students. Though she was buzzing with adrenaline from the ride to school, the murmuring crowd was causing her anxiety to rise. “Let's get out of here.” She chuckled nervously. She had not realized that they would cause such a scene by showing up together.

Jasper nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her anxiety getting the better of her. “Don't worry about them. I'll walk you to class.” He steered her to the math wing, whispering into her ear. “They just wish they were you.” He smirked and winked at Jessica, who stood frozen nearby, gaping openly at them . Jasper and Bella had been official for just over a week, but this was the first day that he had driven her to school.

Bella was smiling, leaning into his embrace as they walked. This weekend had been amazing, beginning with Emmett's party. Jasper soaked in the happiness coming off his girlfriend as he walked her to class and thought about his brother's party.

**Friday night:**

Emmett practically bounced around the living room in excitement. “Shit, this is going to be amazing. We've never had a human over before and it's Bella.” He chuckled jumping onto the couch next to Rosalie. “Babe, Bella's coming.” He looked like an overgrown child on Christmas morning. Like Jasper, Emmett was a year ahead of Bella and did not have much of an excuse to interact with her. The last time he had spoken to her was to give her Jasper's number, after what he liked to call “Eddie-gate”. This was the best birthday ever.

Rosalie rolled her eyes pushing him over. “Calm down. She’s just a girl.” she snarled at him  “You act like she is coming here for you.” She smirked. “She is here because Alice is forcing her.” She shrugged in nonchalance, but she felt terrible seeing the frown that disfigured her husband's face. She sighed inwardly.

“Em-bear, I don't mean it like that. It's just that she's human and she really doesn’t know you yet. To be fair, she is probably coming to drool over Jasper.” She scowled as Alice walked by and slapped her over the head. “What? It's not like I've made it my mission to be her bestie, unlike you and Cowboy Jim.” She fixed her red elbow gloves and her red dress. She looked like a Hollywood starlet.

Alice glided into the love seat and sighed. “True, but don't ruin Emmett's fun. It's his birthday, and he is looking forward to meeting Bella.” She looked at her watch and grinned. Jasper would be back with Bella in five minutes. She gazed around the house singing softly to herself. Esme was finishing a glazed ham and mashed potatoes. She looked majestic in her Harlem dress. Carlisle was the definition of class as he walked down the stairs in his vintage boating ensemble. “Carlisle, tell Rose to be nice.” She pouted, smoothing out the silk of her Victorine cocktail dress.

Carlisle gave them a fatherly smile and shrugged. He walked over and kissed the top of Rosalie's head. “Rose, dear, I know you don't like this, but try to be polite when Bella gets here. We'll be the model of hospitality.” He moved over to Alice and tapped her shoulder. “And Alice, you know how Rose feels about all of this. Cut her some slack. Having a human girl here is not as easy for the rest of us, as it is for you or Emmett.” He gazed at the excited man and chuckled.

Emmett was bouncing around again, making sure everything was ready for his party. He believed Alice when she stated that Bella would see him as a big brother. The prospect was all new to him. While Jasper was the newest member of the family, Emmett was the youngest vampire among them. He had made it his mission to help Bella adjust to this life, after her change. Carlisle had insisted that event may not come to pass, but Alice was never wrong. Emmett knew he needed to show Bella that he could help her with brotherly stuff. He just wished his wife was not so sore  about his desire to be in her life. “Are they here yet?”

Alice smiled, watching Edward come down the stairs. He was adjusting his tie nervously. Edward had not let himself be in the same room with Bella since he had lost control, and he was afraid that something detrimental would happen tonight. His wife danced over to him and took off the tie. “You're supposed to be a gangster, you don't need this.” She kissed him softly and cupped his cheeks. “You are not going to hurt her, my love.” She kissed his nose and grinned. Edward would still struggle with his control, but it would not be long until that did not matter anymore. Alice chuckled looking over at Emmett.

“They are turning into the trees now. They'll be here soon enough.” she picked up Emmett's newsie hat and placed it on his head. “Don't hug her. She doesn't like to be touched, and you'll crush her.”

Emmett nodded and hugged his favorite sister. “Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you.” He stepped back as Alice began positioning the family to greet Bella. She had planned this night out to the last moment.

“Okay. Act normal. You know what to do, this is not new to us. You'll need to make her believe that we eat, though. I showed you how to hide the food last night.” She shrugged and closed her eyes. So far, everything looked like it would run smoothly. She giggled and clapped her hands. “They're here.” She skipped over to stand beside Edward, humming with excitement.

Jasper and Bella walked through the door moments later. She stuck close to Jasper, gripping his hand. She looked around the room and smiled nervously. She could see Emmett buzzing with exuberance. Jasper squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Calm down. Just remember that they want to think of you as family.” Bella ducked her head and exhaled slowly.

Esme walked over and took the girl's hand. “Welcome Bella. I'm Esme, and it is so good to finally meet you.” She kissed her cheek and led her over to the kitchen. Bella followed and peered back at Jasper, looking panicked. She wanted to be friendly but was not used to people being so forward. Esme patted her hand. “We are so happy you could make it. Emmett has been raving about this party all week.” Bella giggled apprehensively. Esme seemed so motherly in a way she had never encountered.

“Thank you for inviting me to your home.” Bella gave her a friendly but nervous smile. Emmett scampered over and grinned. Bella chuckled looking at the man. He was like a big puppy. It was hard to be nervous with his intoxicating elation. “Emmett, it's good to see you again.” She bit her lip and offered him her hand.

Emmett let out a whoop and shook her hand with an overly hyper embrace.  “Bella, Sis, this is the best birthday present ever!”  He shuffled his feet and chuckled deeply. “You look beautiful. Thanks for getting into the spirit. Esme made a huge dinner for us, and I got all these party games for us. Rosalie is kind of grumpy but we are going to have so much fun. Man, Jasper got himself a gorgeous girlfriend.” All of this tumbled out in one breath and he grinned sheepishly.

Bella's face brightened a deep scarlet and she laughed. Wow, this man could ramble. It was hard to follow his train of thought. “It is my pleasure.” She was amazed at how fast Emmett had chased her anxiety away with his overactive personality. She could really see herself becoming good friends with the giant teddy bear. “You don't have to call me sis. Did you call me gorgeous?” She jerked her head back and forth. “Thanks I guess.”

Jasper placed his hand around her waist and smiled. “You are gorgeous. That color makes you look angelic. Come on, Cher. I'll make you a plate. I promised your father I would feed you.” He gave her a smug smile leading her away from his overbearing family. “Sorry, they can be a bit domineering.” He loved his family, and he had warned them to not crowd Bella. He could tell they were trying, and just wanted to be hospitable. “What do you feel like eating?”

Bella smiled at him in gratitude. She looked at the spread that Esme had placed at the table. “Oh, there is so much food. We can't all possibly finish it.” She claimed a plate and began perusing her options. “What is all this? It smells amazing Esme.”

Esme giggled as everyone gathered around the table to “eat.” “Thank you dear. I do love cooking. I can assure you, none of this food will go to waste. Jasper usually takes the leftovers to the homeless shelter for me. He's such a good boy.” Jasper smiled as his mother kissed his cheek. He shook his head in admiration. Esme could not help but to mother them.

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled, taking Bella's plate and giving her a little of everything. “I hope you like ham. Mom spent the last few days glazing this.” He smiled as he took a small bite from his own. It tasted like dust but he did not want Bella to feel like she was eating alone.

Bella nodded as she began eating. She had never had such a fancy meal before. She moaned softly as the flavors landed on her tongue. “Oh, Mrs. Cullen, this is delicious.” She giggled as she dug into the food. Jasper had told her to save room for dinner, so she had not eaten in hours. “You are one hell of a cook.”

Esme laughed loudly. “Thank you, Bella. You may call me Esme. I see no reason to stick with such formalities.” She shifted the food on her plate to make it look like she was eating. “So Alice tells me that the shopping trip was a success, but you threatened to cut up her credit cards?” She giggled and winked at Jasper. Jasper chuckled looking at his plate.

“Oh, well, I told her that I did not need 100 pair of shoes. It was the only way to stop her.” Bella dipped her head, smirking. She was glad that she got the feeling that she could joke with the older woman. It was impossible to feel uncomfortable with her. She could not help but feel comfortable with the entire family truth being told, though Edward was still not talking to her,  and Rosalie only glanced at her sullenly from time to time . She enjoyed the dinner and was glad to speak about mundane issues with the Cullens.

*************

Bella laughed, watching Emmett and Alice dance to the most generic techno song. She had not had this much fun in a long time. Jasper picked her up for the party hours ago, and the time had flown by. She never thought she could have so much fun just talking and dancing. Emmett was a big goofball who never stopped joking. She had been laughing all night. Jasper barely left her side as well, and she had learned that he was much more laid back with his family. She had never seen him so calm. Rosalie had been abrasive but polite. She reminded Bella of a true lady of prohibition; poised and strong. Bella knew that Rosalie would never let anyone walk over her. Esme was confident and nurturing. Carlisle was serious, but compassionate. It's no wonder that Jasper had such a strong family, with parents like Carlisle and Esme.

“May I have the honor of this dance, Cher?” Jasper whispered in her ear. Bella startled and chuckled. She had been so focused on watching everyone that she had failed to notice the change of song. A frank Sinatra ballad was playing. She nodded and took Jasper's hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “So, do you regret coming tonight?”

“No, tonight has been great.” Bella pulled back and gazed into his eyes. She smiled and caressed his shoulders. She was getting a little tired but she did not want the night to end. “I have to admit, you and Alice were right. I needed to come tonight.” She chewed on her lip; her eyes sparkling. “Thank you, partner.” She smirked with a terrible southern accent.

Jasper laughed twirling her around. She was perfect and he felt himself falling for her more each moment. “It was my pleasure, ma'am.” He kissed her cheek as the song ended. “I think it is time to get you home, Cherie.” He did not really want to end the evening but he had promised charlie that he would have her home by eleven o'clock. “Shall we?”

Bella nodded, never dropping his gaze. Somehow she felt like she could take on the world in his arms, and she was afraid the feeling would go away if she looked away. “I really don't want to.” She smiled and licked her lips. “How long do we have?”

Jasper grinned playing with a curl that had fallen in her face. “Nor do I, Cher, but I promised your father to get you home safely, by curfew.” He caressed her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Would you go out with me tomorrow? I would like to take you for a drive to the beach?” Bella nodded, kissing his thumb. This felt like a dream. Jasper bit back a small groan. “Come on. I'll drive you home, Mon Cher.” He lifted his hand and Alice tossed him the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes. He took her hand and walked her out to the garage.

Bella laughed as she looked at the full garage. There must have been about twenty cars, trucks, and motorcycles. “Oh my god. This is excessive Jasper. Which one is yours?” She chuckled, running his hand over a 1967 corvette, as she walked over to a purple viper. She had never seen so many classic vehicles outside a dealership.

Jasper shrugged. “The motorcycles are mine--and the pickup in the corner.” He pointed toward a midnight blue dodge ram. I'm not really into cars. Most of these belong to Rosalie actually.” He smirked leaning against the Mercedes as Bella ventured over to the motorcycles against the back wall. “She enjoys buying old cars and restoring them. She sells them at auction.” He took off his fedora and threw it into the car before following.

Bella nodded and licked her lips. “So she restores cars and you restore motorcycles?” She knelt over an old Harley and let out a whistle. “This is a 1957 XL Sportster. Do you mind?” Jasper shook his head, smirking. A beautiful woman who knew her bikes. How did he get so lucky? Bella giggled as she hiked up her skirt and straddled the bike. “This is a serious piece of machinery.”

Jasper nodded as he braced himself against the handle bars. “I rebuilt this girl last year. I haven't really taken her out since.” He caressed the tank and smiled. He did not get to ride as much as he wanted when he had so many responsibilities to his family. “Maybe you would like to ride her?” He turned his eyes back toward the woman he was starting to believe he could love, one day.

Bella hummed and beamed as she ran her hand over the red paint. “You'd really let me ride her? Her? Do you name your bikes too?” She flirted slightly, leaning toward him. “I guess it's not unusual for a guy to gender his motorcycles.” She giggled and bit her lip. She really wanted him to kiss her, at this moment. She never thought she would find a nice guy who loved bikes as much as she did.

Jasper leaned closer, looking into her eyes. “I do name them. I guess I'm a little predictable, in that way. This beauty was christened as Annabelle.” He cupped her cheek and leaned forward. He had never felt such an intense need to kiss a girl, before. “Mon Cher. Does your Harley have a name?” She nodded as he closed the distance, claiming her lips in a tender kiss.

Bella's eyes fluttered close as she laced her fingers in his hair, returning the kiss.

**Present day Bella:**

Jasper walked her to her desk, at the back of the math class. “I'll see you at lunch. Mon Cher?” He grinned and kissed her softly. His heart soared knowing that the other students were watching them. He wanted everyone to know that Bella had agreed to be with him. The kiss they had shared over the weekend had been his happiest moment to date.

“Yeah.” Bella sighed out in a breathless whisper. “I can't wait.” Her face heated as her heart began to race. She slid into her desk and giggled, watching him walk out of the classroom. She and Jasper had been on the most amazing date yesterday and she had spent the weekend in a state of bliss. She barely noticed Jessica moving to sit next to her.

“Okay, girlfriend, spill. How long have you been dating Jasper Hale?” Jessica screeched and clapped her hands. “I knew it.” She was a bit jealous that Bella had landed a guy that she had been crushing on for two years, but she was happy for her friend. Jasper was truly a great guy.

Bella laughed laying her head on the table. She was glad that class had not begun yet, but she was a little nervous talking about boys. Would Jasper not be happy to hear she was gossiping about him. “A week. He asked me to be his girlfriend while we were shopping last weekend.” Her blush deepened as she looked up at her friend. “And.... Um, friday night, I had dinner with his family. He offered to take me home...” She bit her lip and shook her head. “Oh god. He's amazing Jessica.”

Jessica's grin grew wider. Bella really looked happy and she felt glad for her. “So, did he kiss you at the door? I bet he is a phenomenal kisser.” She gushed while taking Bella's hand. Men like Jasper were one in a billion. “I'm so jealous Bella. I hope you two go the distance.”

Bella was really starting to adore Jessica. She had a way of making her feel normal, like her anxiety was only a minor issue and that she could be beautiful if she believed in herself. “Thanks, Jessica. No. He did not kiss me at the door. He kissed me in his garage, against a 1957 Harley.” She let out a dreamy sigh. “Oh Jessica, I swear, his kiss is a fantasy come to life.” She smiled and chewed on her lip ring. “And yesterday, he took me up the mountain. And we rode his Indian around the ridge. Did you know he rebuilds classic motorcycles?”

Jessica awed, placing a hand over her heart. “That sounds so romantic. You have got it bad, Bella. You rode on that old bike with him? Yeah, I saw him rebuilding a transmission a couple months ago in shop class. Mike had to explain what all the bits of metal were to me.” She giggled and played with her braid. “So tell me all about your date.”

Bella smiled as Mr. Mason called the class to order. “After school, come over to my house; we'll have pizza and talk.”


	10. Harleys and Marlboros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Bella on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own twilight. Do I really have to put this every chapter. This chapter is quite a bit longer than usual, but I had a hard time deciding when to stop. I had a twilight marathon as I wrote this. Also, I've been keeping a playlist for each chapter, to help me focus. I'll be posting it later today, if you want a link. I'm having trouble loading it onto my google docs.

**Chapter 9: Harleys and Marlboros**

**Bella**

Bella beamed as she sat across from Jessica on her bed. She passed the other girl a soda, buzzing with happiness. “Okay, so, what do you want to know?” Sheepishly, she began to braid her hair. Jasper had driven her home after school and they had spent several minutes in an intense snogging session while they were alone. She was both excited and a little disappointed when Jessica coughed behind her, letting them know she had arrived. Bella actually growled at her, causing Jasper to laugh. Bella told him goodbye and rushed Jessica to her room. Luckily, Charlie was still at work.

Jessica giggled, her cheeks turning pink as she accepted the soda. “Bella, he had a hand up the back of your shirt.” She sipped her coke, shaking her head. She had no idea that Jasper could be so passionate. “So, you're dating Jasper Hale? That is exciting. Tell me about your date. You said he took you to ride?” She leaned forward pleading with her eyes. “Come on Bella, I need the dirt. Jasper Hale? None of us have gotten close to him, He's such a mystery and... wow you are actually his girlfriend?

Bella nodded, bouncing in her seat. She had an abundance of pent up energy. She was glad that she had someone, besides Jasper's sister to talk to. “Yeah, he took me up to this ridge. It was so beautiful, and he packed a picnic lunch for us. He said he wanted to treat me to a day of freedom, and it was so romantic.” She snickered remembering the day before.

**Sunday about noon Jasper:**

Jasper turned his pickup into Bella's driveway. He pulled on his hat and went to knock on the door. He was nervous to take Bella out alone, for the first time. He presented himself confidently and smiled as Chief Swan opened the door. “Hello, Charlie. I have come to call on Bella.” He removed his hat and bowed his head, as he offered the man his hand. He had not had to call on a young lady for over a hundred years and he was not sure of the modern customs. “If it is alright with you, Sir.”

Charlie chuckled and shook his hand, leading him into the living room. “No need to be so formal, Jasper; though I appreciate you being so polite. Bella is not quite ready yet. Why don't we have a drink and have a nice chat?” The older man patted his shoulder and motioned for him to take a seat. He knew that Bella really liked this boy, but he was determined to ensure that Jasper knew that he expected him to treat Bella with respect.

“Of course, Charlie. I'm not thirsty but I appreciate the offer.” He smiled as he sat on the sofa, holding his hat between his legs. He knew that Charlie would want to talk before he allowed Bella to accompany him today. “Thank you for allowing me to take Bella out today. I was planning on taking her on a small hike and a picnic.” He carded his fingers through his hair, nervously.

Charlie nodded sitting across from the boy. “That is an appropriate first date. I want your assurance that you will keep my little girl safe.” Jasper inclined his head and smiled. “Good. This may sound cliché, but what are your intentions with Bella?” He smirked watching the boy squirm.

Jasper cleared his throat and sighed. He was not naive to the fairer sex but he had not thought beyond getting to know Bella, as of yet. “Sir, I was raised to be fairly old fashioned. My mother was a debutante and my father a god-fearing ranch hand.” He ruffled his hair and let out a breath. “At the moment, I wish to get to know Isabella. I graduate in a few months and then I will be taking a gap year. After that, I have been accepted into the Whitman historical department where I will be focusing on the Civil War.” He bit his lip. “I hope, in a few years, to marry. Perhaps Isabella and I will be compatible and she will agree to be my wife, but this is only our first date; it is too early to think of such things.” If he could blush, Jasper would be redder than a tomato.

Charlie was a bit shocked at how candid Jasper was, but he genuinely seemed to have in hand the kind of future he wanted. It was rare for a boy his age to have his life so organized. He laughed and shook his head. “You certainly have a plan. Do you do drugs, drink?”

Jasper sighed. “I smoke sir, but I am of legal age. I do not enjoy the taste of alcohol or liquor, so I do not drink. I've never tried drugs or felt the need to.” Charlie did not like that the young man was a smoker but it was not illegal. He seemed like an upstanding young man.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Jasper nodded and gulped. Charlie smirked looking intensely into his eyes. “What are your thoughts on per-marital sex?”

Jasper choked out a cough and ran his hand over his face. “Sir, I have never had relations and I do not plan to, until I am married. My parents would be quite disappointed in me, and I would never disrespect you or Isabella in such a way.” He looked at Charlie nervously. He had not even contemplated a physical relationship with Isabella. It would be far too dangerous. He looked at his hands and sighed, flipping his hat with nerves. “This is an uncomfortable topic for me, sir."

Charlie whistled and scratched his beard. “Good answer, I hope you are being honest. If you hurt my daughter, remember I own quite a few hunting rifles, and I know how to use them. Not to mention there’s enough green space in Washington state no one would ever find the body.” His eyes crinkled, giving Jasper the chance to huff out a relieved breath that Charlie was joking with him after such an intense conversation. He stood up and patted the younger man on the shoulder. “I will say this though, I understand that it is difficult to resist being abstinent at your age. I only ask that you are careful. Bella is too young to be a mother.”

“Oh my god, Dad?” Charlie startled and looked toward the stairs. “It's our first date. What kind of girl do you think I am?” She huffed as she walked over to Jasper, who had stood as soon as she headed toward him. “And if and when Jasper and I decide to do anything, it will be with my permission. That is my decision.” She smiled adoringly at Jasper and pushed his hair out of his face. Just so you know, Jazz, I will not allow you to do more than kiss me, for a long time.” She grinned unrepentantly at the look on his face.

Jasper smiled at her and nodded. He would be happy to kiss her as long as she permitted. “I would never push for anything more than you are comfortable with, Cher.” He bowed and kissed her hand. He hated how forward people could be these days but he understood Charlie's need to know his philosophy on intercourse. He turned back toward Charlie and smiled. “If that is all, I would ask that you allow Ms. Swan to join me for a picnic.”

Charlie nodded letting out a loud chuckle. “Alright kids. Have fun. Please be safe on your hike. There are bears out. Her curfew is 10 pm on a school night.”

Jasper nodded and took Bella's hand. “Shall we, Mon Cher?” He grinned, guiding her out to the truck. He had a pair of motorcycles tied in the bed, covered in a tarp. The truck was quite tall, and he had to help her into the cab. As he climbed behind the wheel, he winked at her. He could feel confusion rolling off her. “I told him that we were going for a hike. I did not think he would be happy with the motorcycles.”

Bella giggled biting her bottom lip. “True but I don't think you'll get on his good side by lying to him. Next time, try the truth. I'm old enough to make decisions myself.” She kissed his cheek and began buckling herself into her seat. She had never been so excited to venture into the mountains.

Jasper smirked as he put the truck into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He waited until they had turned onto the highway before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit a couple and handed one to Bella. “So, um... how much did you hear?” He looked at her nervously.

Bella groaned fiddling with a strap on her jean jacket. “Don't be mad. I was listening at the top of the stairs for a while. I agree that it is too early to think of marriage, and I'm not sure I'll ever be ready, but I'm glad to know where you stand on the issue.” Her entire face heated up and she flicked her tongue over her lip ring. “It was rather embarrassing to hear you two talk about my sex life.” She sighed. “What was Charlie thinking?”

Jasper released a nervous laugh. “I do apologize, Darling.” He took a drag and blew the smoke out the window. “I reckon he was just looking out for your virtue.” He rolled his shoulders and grinned. "I am a terrible influence, after all; smoking and riding a Harley. If he only knew.” He focused back on the road, smirking.

Bella laughed and sat back. “But I was doing these things long before I met you, Mr. Hale. No, you do not influence me, you enable.” Jasper nodded and she could not erase the smile off her face as they continued the drive in silence. Bella enjoyed that they could be comfortable together in silence. She finished her cigarette and closed her eyes, leaning back to enjoy the drive.

She was still thinking about Jasper's conversation with Charlie when he parked the truck off the side of a dirt road. She waited as he made his way around the truck to help her down. She gazed around them, happily. The mountains were beautiful and the trees surrounded the ridge, creating a private track. “This is amazing, Jasper. How did you find it?”

Jasper climbed into the bed of the truck and began unstrapping the bikes. “My family and I go hiking every few weeks. We came upon it once and I knew it would be the perfect place to ride, without bothering anyone.” He shrugged as he lowered a ramp off the back of the truck. “There is a clearing a few miles up the mountain. I thought we'd ride there and eat. Esme packed us some fried chicken and fixings.” He smiled at her as he began lowering the bikes off the truck. Bella ran over and began helping him. She braced the first bike on its kickstand and reached for the other.

“That sounds like a good plan. I like chicken. You'll have to thank Esme for me, but she really does not have to keep cooking for me. Alice brought me a casserole yesterday.” She giggled rolling the sportster away from the truck. She let the kickstand down and leaned against the classic. “So, which one will I get the pleasure of riding?”

Jasper smirked, placing his hands on the bike, around her waist. “Esme enjoys cooking. She would be quite put out if you asked her to stop.” He caressed the tank, grinning “This one's for you.” He grabbed the helmet off the back and placed it on her head. “Not to be offensive, but the Indian is mine, and I don't want anyone on her but me.” He shrugged, fixing her hair. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. “Please do not think me rude.”

Bella moaned and shook her head. “No, I understand. You built her yourself. I don't really let anyone on Clair, either.” She cleared her throat as he handed her the keys to the Harley. “Thank you for trusting me with her.” She straddled the bike and kick started it. She was a bit flushed from the quick kiss. He had only kissed her a couple of times, but he seemed to make her feel like she was going to melt into the hot asphalt.

“Follow me.” Jasper called back to her as he got on the Indian and started it. She watched him ride away for a moment before she slowly released the clutch and turned the throttle. She let out an excited yell as her bike smoothly started forward and raced down the dirt road. It was freeing. It had only been a few months, but she missed the adrenaline that flowed through her when she was on the back of a bike.

Too soon, they reached the clearing and were climbing off the bikes. She pulled off the helmet and released an excited scream. “That was... thank you for letting me ride again.” She ran over and hugged him. The adrenaline pumped through her and she felt more alive right now than since the moment she stepped onto the plane in Phoenix.

Jasper chuckled holding her close. “It was my pleasure, Cher. We can come out here anytime you'd like, if it'll put that smile on your face.” He cupped her cheek and grinned staring into her eyes. Her face glowed and shimmered, and he would move the world to keep the joy in her eyes. “Come on, I promised you food.” He took her hand and led her farther into the clearing. He had come earlier and set everything out for the picnic.

“Hmm, that you did.” She teased as she walked over to the blanket and sat down. Most guys would take a girl to a movie for a first date. This was much more romantic and personal. They wouldn't really be able to get to know each other in a dark theater. “So, as much as I'm loving this, why the isolation?” She watched as Jasper began pulling containers from a cooler.

Jasper shrugged and sat next to her. “I just don't like crowds and Alice suggested a movie, but they seem so impersonal. Besides, technically we’ve already been to the movies” He handed the chicken dish to Bella and pulled out a thermos for himself. Carlisle had filled it with warm bison blood that morning. “I figure, everyone will know tomorrow, that we are dating. Today, I kind of want you to myself.” He smirked and took a drink of blood.

Bella began digging into the chicken and her head snapped up at his bold statement. “Oh? You don't mind people knowing about us?” They had been official for a week and hadn't really told anyone beside Charlie and Jasper's family. Bella had assumed Jasper wanted to keep it a secret. He was so private and Bella did not mind. She was pretty comfortable with no one knowing, herself.

Jasper hummed and nodded. “Why wouldn't I? I like you Bella, and I would not try to hide my feelings for you.” He shifted closer to her and tilted his head, looking into her eyes. “Did you want to hide this?” He saw no reason not to let others know that they were dating, but he would not push Bella into making their relationship public. She was quickly becoming his world.

“Jasper,” She breathed. “Everyone tells me you're such a private person, and so am I. I just don't want everyone staring at us.” She pushed her food away and kissed him. “And I honestly don't want to have to deal with all the jealousy.” She grinned and winked. “You know how many girls wish they could be with you. I know of at least five, and at least one guy. I don't understand why you chose me.”

“Bella, you don't know how beautiful you are. You are sweet, understanding, and so intelligent. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you better?” He whispered and pulled her into his lap. “I want to shout to the world how perfect you are.” He growled flirtatiously and kissed her deeply.

Bella whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, returning the passion of the kiss. The food was forgotten as they got lost in each other's embrace. She pulled back when she needed to breathe and giggled. “How did you learn to kiss like that?”

Jasper shrugged. “I'm not sure.” He caressed her side. “So, how about it... can we come back up here next weekend? Or maybe you'd prefer the movie.” He wanted to spend every moment with her.

Bella groaned and shook her head. “I can't. I promised Charlie that I would go to La Push with him. Billy is having a barbecue and invited us.” She bit her lip and smiled. “Why don't you come with me? It could be fun. I'll make sure they have something healthy for you.” She adjusted herself to fit more comfortably in his arms. She was not sure if the Cullens had ever met the Blacks but they were family. She kind of wanted to introduce Billy to her boyfriend.

Jasper frowned and shook his head. “I'm not welcome on the reservation. Carlisle and the council do not get along.” He cursed in his head. He knew that things would get complicated quickly. He knew that Charlie was friendly with the tribe but he could not fathom how he was supposed to explain the situation without lying to her. “They are not exactly on the best terms, and I'm not at liberty to explain. Don't worry about it. We'll go out another night.” He pecked her lips and placed her back on the blanket. “You have fun, Cher.”

Bella frowned as she started finishing her plate. Billy was always so understanding and Carlisle was so compassionate. She could not imagine why the men would not like each other. “Okay. I guess, if you're sure.” They drifted into silence as they finished the food.

Jasper leaned back lighting a cigarette, watching Bella finish her food. He inhaled the smoke and closed his eyes soaking in the warm feeling that Bella brought out of him. He barely noticed as Bella sat astride his lap, and took his cigarette. “You know, you look so sexy. I like this relaxed look.” She giggled and took a puff off the cancer stick before kissing him.

Jasper chuckled and held her close as he let himself enjoy the snog. He pulled back after a moment and smirked. “With you, relaxing is all too easy.” He quickly flipped her onto her back and let his lips trail over her neck. He reveled in the mews he drew out of her. They made out for over an hour, and he cherished the feeling of acting like a teenager for once. “You are so beautiful; you're divine, even.” He looked into her gaze, worshiping the angelic vision she presented, laying out on the blanket with sun streaming through her chestnut locks.

Bella giggled biting her lip. She could not help but feel beautiful, with him hovering over her. “How can I not believe you, with you telling me every chance you get.” She sat up to kiss again, but groaned and as the sky opened up, and the rain began to fall. “Fuck, not now.” She laughed letting him help her up.

“Guess I should take you home.” He let out a roaring laugh as they ran back to the bikes. He helped her get astride hers before climbing on the back of his own. Bella hated the rain, but there was something deliciously wonderful as she drove back to the truck while the rain poured down on her. She was soaked to the bone by the time she was climbing into the cab of the dodge. Jasper climbed in next to her and gripped her hair as he pulled her into a searing kiss. “You have no idea how incredibly alluring you are. I should stop.” He growled kissing over her neck. He felt himself losing control of the lust as he held her wet form against himself.

Bella groaned, clawing at his shirt, pooping a few of the buttons open. “We should, but I don't want you to.” She panted out, running her hand over his bare chest. Her body screamed in want, feeling his hand on the skin of her waist, where her shirt had ridden up. “Oh god.” She threw her head back, grinding against him. “Jasper.”

Jasper snarled and pulled away, placing Bella back in her seat. “No, we have to stop.” He groaned burying his head against the steering wheel. He had to force himself to calm down and not ravish the sweet girl next to him. “You're amazing, and believe me I don't want to stop, but you heard what I told Charlie. I've never done anything like this before. I want to go slow, Cher. I want to wait.”

Bella cleared her throat and nodded as she adjusted her clothes. She frowned, noticing a few tears in the fabric. “Um, yeah. You're right. We barely know each other.” She smiled sheepishly at him; a flush creeping up her neck. She was not one to lose herself like this, but Jasper made it easy. “You should take me home.”

Jasper nodded and started the truck. “I'll come back for the bikes later.” He grinned as he started back toward forks.

**Present day; Bella**

Bella blushed as she finished her story. She stared at her hands waiting for Jessica to say something. Jessica snorted a giggle as she finished a slice of pizza. Bella had been talking for over an hour, and Jessica had just listened with bewilderment. “So... oh my god Bella. He didn't just kiss you.” She chortled and laid back. “He devoured you. I did not know he had it in him. I guess the quiet ones are the wildest.”

Bella laughed deeply, bracing her stomach in her arm. “Jasper is something else. I know it's only been a week, but I feel like he has completely captured my heart.” She looked at her friend and let out a breath. “I still can't believe he and my dad had the whole, 'Touch my daughter and I'll kill you' talk.” She pulled on the bottom of her tank top. “But how I want him to touch me.”

Jessica smirked. “Yeah? Well, I saw him practically eating your face, earlier. Just slow down, Bella. We're in high school, and you have plenty of time to get intimate with him.” She shrugged, finishing the last bit of crust. Jessica had been having this same talk with Mike, a lot lately. “Isn't he leaving in a few months? He and Rosalie are graduating.”

Bella bristled and nodded. “Yeah, but he's taking a gap year. I'll have a year to get to know him before he heads to Whitman.” She smiled and reached into her bedside table pulling out a pack of clove cigarettes. “Jesus, Jessica. What if he's the one?”

Jessica scrunched up her face denying Bella's offer of a cigarette. “That's a disgusting habit.” She playfully shoved Bella. “We're seventeen-years-old. Like, I've told Mike, when he gets too handsy, We're too young for something so serious.” She Rubbed the back of her neck. “I might have been joking earlier, but you've got it bad. I just don't want to see you hurt. It's hot and heavy now, but be careful. Boys are fickle and I don't want you to put your heart so deeply into this and then have him leave.”

Bella smiled and raised a brow at her. She felt good to have a friend that cared for her, but she could not see Jasper hurting her. Maybe it would be her that hurt him. He had such a dark past, and She could not see him doing anything without thinking it through. “I'll be careful, Jess. It's still new, but I do hope I don't have cause to worry.”

Jessica nodded and sat back with amusement. “Okay well let's get some homework done.” Bella groaned and inclined her head as she reached for her backpack. Damn, she hated high school.


	11. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Bella's skip school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 10: Here Comes the Sun**

**Jasper**

“Alice, can you hand me that wrench?” Jasper smiled as he took the wrench and tightened the final bolt on the carburetor of a 1969 Trident Triumph, he had bought the day before. “Bella is going to love this.” He smiled at his sister; whom had sat on the hood of Rose's mustang.

Alice snickered and shrugged. “She will, but you know, we could just go get her Harley from Phoenix. I could have it here tomorrow.” She reached down to adjust her shoes as she watched Jasper fiddling with the bike. She was ecstatic to see that Jasper was so happy. With each passing year, he seemed to fall into a deeper depression. Bella brought out a part of her brother that she had never seen before.

Jasper leaned back and grinned at her. “We can do both. I'll get Renee's address from Bella when I pick her up, for school.” He wiped his hands on a grease rag and sat next to the bike. “I just wanted this one to be ready for Christmas. She deserves a classic, and she seems to love a good Harley.” He chewed his lip thinking back to their date, a few days ago. She looked like an angel astride his Sportster. “Alice, I think you were right. I feel like Bella could really be...”

Alice chuckled, tilting her head. “When am I ever wrong?” She looked at her phone. “You should clean up. You have to leave to pick up Bella soon.” She flipped off the hood of the car, landing on her feet. She giggled as she ran into the house.

“Show off.” Jasper laughed as he quickly put away all his tools. He ran up to his room and showered quickly. He would hate to show up to Bella's covered in oil and ruin her surprise. Everyone else had already left by the time he finished. He dressed in blue jeans and a red button down. He made it to Bella's twenty minutes later, on the back of his Indian. Bella was already waiting when he pulled up to the curb. “Good morning, Cher.”

Bella grinned as she put on his spare helmet. “Good morning, Jazz.” She kissed him softly and climbed on behind him. “You look great, today.” She held on tight to him as he began driving to the school. Bella sighed and kissed his neck as he drove. “Do we have to go to school?”

Jasper groaned and thought for a moment. “I don't have anything pressing today.” He shrugged and turned off the highway. He loved that she wanted to just spend the day with him. Turning toward the mountains, he drove to their clearing. He parked by a tree, and helped Bella off the bike. “You don't have anything major you're going to miss today?”

Bella shook her head, freeing her hair from the helmet. “No, it's a make-up day.” She leaned against the tree and looked him over. He looked amazing, even if he was not wearing his hat. “You look dazzling. How do you always look so amazing?” Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lovingly.

“Honestly? My sister picks out my clothes.” He smirked, running his hands through her hair. “I'm lucky she lets me stick to my own style.” He knew that he should be a bit more modest, but he was too elated to care. He could hold Bella like this, for as long as she allowed. “What about you? I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you?” He whispered, kissing over her jaw.

Bella moaned, rolling her head back as he kissed her neck. “Oh god.” She whimpered, gripping his hair. He had a way of just making her body sing. “Jasper...” She breathed out, pulling his lip back to hers. She wished she did not have to breathe, but it forced her to pull away from the kiss. “Fuck, you are so good at that.” She panted running her hands over his chest.

He gave her a crooked smile, caressing her shoulder. “I've never felt the urge to kiss anyone, like I do you.” He stared into her eyes, lovingly. He was falling hard and fast for this human girl. He only wished he could tell her everything. “When you go to the La Push this weekend, can you do me a favor?” He pushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek.

Bella scrunched her brow and nodded. “Of course, I still wish you could come with me.” He wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed. She played with the hair on his neck and chewed her lip. He still would not tell her why he wasn't allowed on the reservation, but it honestly wasn't the strangest thing she'd noticed about him. “What do you want me to do?”

Jasper pecked her lips and sighed. “Ask Jacob why I'm not allowed on the reservation. If I know him, like I think I do, he'll tell you.” He kissed her deeply as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He knew that he could not tell her about the wolves, without breaking the treaty, but Jacob could tell her the legends, and Carlisle would not hold it against him. He held her close thinking. This may be a mistake, but he was tired of lying to her. “Please.”

Bella nodded and licked her lips. “You can't just tell me?” He shook his head and sighed. She groaned and closed her eyes. “Jasper, you are always so mysterious. I know you care about me, but I always feel like you're hiding something from me.” She stood up and walked to the Bike, sitting astride.”

Jasper cursed laying against the tree. “Bella, I'll make you a deal, okay?” He looked into her eyes, sadly. “Ask Jacob, this weekend. Ask him why we're not allowed on the land, and the Quileute legends.” He stood up, a little quicker than he should, and took her hands. “Sunday, I will come over and answer any questions you have, if you still wish to speak to me.” He kissed her hands and sighed. “They just are not my secrets to tell. They belong to Carlisle and the tribe.”

Bella frowned at him, thinking. She was annoyed, but she understood that he had to remain loyal to his father. “Fine, I'll ask Jacob, but you better be there Sunday morning.” Jasper bowed his head in agreement and smiled at her. Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back on the bike, with her hands on the seat behind herself. She thought about everything she knew about Jasper.

He was sweet and caring, but he could be tough when he needed to be. He loved history, and motorcycles. He could completely rebuild a bike, from the ground up. He was from Houston, Texas, and ran away from the foster system. He was 18 years old and graduated this summer. By god, he was beautiful. He had the softest blond waves in his hair. His eyes were a molten gold, that she always seemed to get lost in. If she was honest, she would admit that his eyes were strange, and his family all had the same eyes. She looked over at Jasper and chewed her lip. He was watching her with silent concern. She sighed letting her eyes travel over his body. His muscles here perfectly toned and he had an ass that could stop traffic. She loved how his muscles felt when he held her, but he was constantly freezing. He never ate, though his mother was a gourmet cook. Most importantly, she was irrevocably in love with him. “You'll answer every question, 100% truthfully?” She smiled tentatively.

Jasper sighed and cupped her cheek. “Without exception.” He kissed her softly. He did not want to admit it yet, but he loved Isabella Swan. He wanted her to know the truth. He sat on the bike, facing her and smiled. They had not known each other long but she was everything to him. It was ironic that he had such trouble letting people know how he felt, when he could feel every emotion around him. “Bella, if I could tell you everything now, I would. I deeply care for you.” Bella scooted closer straddling his lap.

“Jasper...” She groaned and rolled her eyes. She would be patient but she was annoyed. How could they have a healthy relationship if he were hiding things from her? She could tell it was important, but he wanted her trust. “Okay, Look, I love you, and I can wait, but just know, whatever you tell me, it won't change how I feel about you.” She cupped the back of his head and kissed him.

Jasper growled into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her. She caused him to lower all the walls he had spent a century building around himself. He groaned, throwing his head back as she ground herself against him. His pants had grown incredibly tight and he wanted to rip them off, along with every stitch of her clothing. “Fuck, Bella...” He moaned as she began sucking at his neck. “Please, stop.” He gently pushed her away, trying to regain his senses. He chuckled at her pout and kissed the top of her head. “I want you, more than I've wanted anyone, Mon Cher, but I don't want our first time to be on my motorcycle.” He smiled, smoothing out her shirt.

She whined and laid her head back. She knew he was right, but she really wished he was not so noble. “Then take me back to your place.” She smirked running her hands over his chest. She knew he wanted to go slow, but her hormones were going crazy.

Jasper just laughed burying his head in her chest. He did not have the willpower to keep resisting her. “We can't Isabella. Believe me, I really want to, but not yet.” He kissed her neck and let out a long breath. It killed him that she did not know how dangerous this actually was for her. “Give me until graduation, at least, Okay?”

Bella giggled and nodded. “Okay. Graduation. I think I can wait until then.” She grinned and pecked his lips. She climbed off his lap and walked to the edge of the clearing. She could see over the ridge and into the valley. The view helped to elevate the tension in her body. The overcast caused a sense of foreboding and she shivered. “I miss the sun. I miss Arizona.” She chuckled. “But if I didn't come here, I never would have met you. Losing the sun may have been the best thing to happen to me.” She chuckled.

Jasper frowned, standing behind her. She had no idea how much that statement hurt him. Sure, the sun would not harm him, but it was hard to keep his secrets if anyone were to see the sun reflecting off his marble skin. “You learn not to miss it so much.” He shrugged and held her with his chin on her shoulder.

“What do you mean?” She sighed caressing her hands around her waist. He always said things like this; Small statements that only brought more mystery, to who he really was. “You always say things like that.”

Jasper shut his eyes and breathed in her scent. “I'll tell you Sunday, I promise.”

She nodded and brought his hand to her lips. “Take me to school. I want to talk to Alice.” She turned in his arms and began playing with his hair. “She said something yesterday about the dance next month.” She really did not want to go, but she knew that Alice would not let her out of it.

Jasper smirked and nodded. “I've been meaning to ask you. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the winter formal?” He tilted his head and kissed her cheek. He loved that he could be affectionate with her, and that he could feel so close to someone. He knew she was not a fan of dances, but he loved the thought of having her on his arm.

Bella sighed in resignation. If she was going to have to go, at least she would be with Jasper. “Like I would be with anyone else. Yes, I will go to the dance with you. Just promise me you'll wear that sexy hat of yours. I have a feeling that Alice is going to make me wear that purple dress.” She rolled her eyes.

Jasper gave her a crooked smile. “I'll wear whatever you want, Cher.” He chuckled and shook his head. He would not lie; he loved that dress on Bella. “Don't let her walk all over you. If you don't want to wear that dress, you don't have to. Alice holds too much faith in fashion. Come on, I'll take you back.” He kissed her quickly before climbing on the bike. In no time at all, he was pulling into the school parking lot. The students were just getting out for lunch.

The students were just getting out for lunch. 


	12. Bribery Never Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Blacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I own Twilight now? No, I do not.

**Chapter 11: Bribery Never Works**

“Bella, hurry up. Billy will be expecting us in twenty minutes.” Charlie yelled up the stairs. He smiled as his daughter ran down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and an old Mötley Crüe t-shirt. “What was taking you so long?” He chuckled, grabbing the keys to her truck. “Is that my old t-shirt?” He laughed and shook his head. Not that he minded, it was a bit ironic. He had bought that t-shirt for her mother 18 years ago.

Bella shrugged as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and followed him out to the truck. “These pants are hard to pull on.” She giggled as she climbed into the truck. Charlie rolled her eyes. She had been giggling all week and as much as he enjoyed seeing her happy, it was starting to be too much. Bella braided her ponytail thinking about how to ask Jacob about the Cullens and she was feeling nervous. “So, Jake is going to be there? I haven't seen him since Billy brought over the truck.” She chewed on her lip and sighed. What if Carlisle was dangerous? She did not think she could handle knowing anything negative about Jasper's family.

Charlie inclined his head driving toward the reservation. “Yeah, it might be good for you to hang with him tonight. You've been spending a lot of time with Jasper. He seems like a good guy, but you should get to know other people, too.” He smirked, glancing over at Bella. He could tell that she was falling hard and fast for the young man, and it made him a slight uncomfortable. She was too young to be in a serious relationship.

Bella frowned but chuckled. She knew that he was just worried about her isolating herself. As much as she did not like to admit it, there was a chance her and Jasper would not work out. “Dad, I still hang out with my other friends. Jessica came over last week to study, remember?” She finished her hair, undid it and started again. This time she put her hair into a set of pigtails. . What could be so bad that Jasper thought she might not want to talk to him, after this. “And I'm going to the winter formal in a few weeks. And I'm going dress shopping with Angela and Jessica this next weekend.” She said absentmindedly as she tied her hair into the twin braids.

Charlie nodded turning down the dirt road that led to the reservation. “Alright, I get it. Just don't forget that you have other friends. Jasper seems nice enough, but I don't want him to take over your life.” He chewed his lips, rubbed his head and sighed. Jasper had not given him a reason to distrust him, yet, but he did not want to be too complacent. Jasper was just a teenager and they changed their hearts too often. “He hasn't been influencing you into any more bad decisions, besides that death trap he calls a motorcycle?”

Bella shook with laughter and looked over at her father. “Charlie, Jasper is not the one to get me into Motorbikes. You can blame mom for that one. I've been riding for over a year.” She leaned back and watched the trees pass. “Before you ask, he also did not get me into smoking, that was a friend about a year ago.” She frowned not wanting to look at him, with this confession. She was not sure how he would react to his 17 year old daughter smoking.

Charlie pulled over to the side of the road and stared at Bella. He could not have heard her right. “Bella! You are 17, it's illegal for you to smoke, and incredibly unhealthy and irresponsible.” He glared at her and took her hand. “Look at me, Bells. I want you to quit smoking. Promise me.” He was worried, and he could not imagine what had gotten into her. “Does Jasper buy your cigarettes? Is he talking you into other bad habits?”

Bella rolled her eyes and stared at him. “Jasper does not talk me into anything. He always urges me to stand up for myself. No, he does not buy my cigarettes. I am good at finding places that don't ask. I honestly don't want to quit, maybe someday, but I don't see the point. I'll be 18 in September, anyway. Come on, I'm trusting you. Mom doesn't even know I smoke.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth. She knew he was right and she really did not want to argue with him.

Charlie shook his head cursing. “Bella, I will not allow you to bring cigarettes into my house. What your mother knows is irrelevant.” He chewed his lip and thought for a moment. “I'll make you a deal. I'll buy you a new car...if you quit smoking?” He smiled and patted her hand. As a parent, he knew that he should not try to bribe his daughter, but he really had no idea how to handle this situation. “I'm begging you Bella. Smoking is such a detrimental habit to have. I am not going to force you, but I want you to seriously consider this.”

Bella reached over and popped her glove compartment open. A couple packs of Cigarettes fell into her hand. “I don't keep them in the house. Do you really think I would disrespect you like that?” She chewed her lip as she put everything back into place. “I am not going to lie to you about it, Charlie and I smoke maybe a pack a week. It is not a lot.” She leaned back in the seat placing her feet on the dashboard. “Anyway…I don't need a new car. I love this old truck.” She looked over at him and smiled. “I don't drink, I stay out of trouble, and I'm a good student. So I have one vice. Can you not just be happy for my total lack of rebellion?” She said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She knew she was fighting an uphill battle, but Charlie was not an unreasonable person, and she knew her logic was sound.

Charlie grumbled as he pulled back onto the road. He really did not like this side of Bella, but he did not want to argue with her about it. “You smoking with the Hale boy makes me like him a little less.” He shook his head and the conversation stilted until they arrived at Billy's house. He would have to have a serious talk with Carlisle, as soon as possible, and he would definitely be speaking with Jasper, immediately.

Bella jumped out of the truck as Charlie parked, and she ran to the backyard to find Jacob. The younger boy was sitting by a small fire pit roasting a marshmallow. Bella slid onto the log beside him. “Jake, how are you?” She giggled as he jumped and dropped his treat into the fire. She did not know Jacob as well as she ought to, but he was one of her oldest friends. She thought it was hilarious that she had frightened him so easily. “What's wrong, Jake?”

Jacob cursed and looked over at her laughing. “BELLA! You're here.” He grinned, pulling her into a hug. “It's good to see you. Don't scare me like that.” He reached over for the bag of marshmallows, handing her a skewer. He patted her back as he made more room for her. He wasn't really annoyed with her for startling him. He did not think he could ever really be upset with Bella. He had harbored a crush on her since they were placed together building mud pies. “How have you been? I heard Charlie telling Dad that you had a boyfriend, last week.” He scowled as he began eating a piece of chocolate. Maybe he was a little too obvious, with his annoyance.

Bella grinned as she just popped a marshmallow into her mouth. “Yeah, his name is Jasper Hale. He's one of Dr. Cullen's sons. I invited him, but he said that his family is not allowed on the reservation?” She savored the sugar looking into Jacob's eyes, glad that he had brought the subject up. “Maybe we can go talk after dinner, and you can tell me why? He said it wasn't his place to say.” She watched Billy and Charlie talking for a moment. Neither really looked happy and she got the impression they were talking about her. She looked back at Jacob and grinned. “We really should do this more often. I feel like you're one of my best friends and I have not come here since I moved to Forks.”

“That's alright, Bella. You're here now.” Jacob nodded, bouncing in his seat. “Yeah, sure we can talk. I'm sure Dad won't mind if we go down to the beach.” He finished his chocolate and got up to check the hamburgers. “I'm not really sure if it's my place either, but it's silly really. It's just stupid legends.” He shrugged, flipping the burgers. “So, Jasper Hale? I've heard one of the mechanics at the Auto Zone talking about him last week. They said something about him doing some trading to get his hands on some classic motorcycle. That's pretty cool. I'm rebuilding a classic rabbit. Need a new carburetor, but I'm a little short on funds.” He really loved working on the old car, in his free time.

Bella laid back on the log, smiling. “Yeah, he rebuilds classic bikes and sometimes he sells them. He had not told me that he got a new one.” She shrugged looking over at her friend. “A VW Rabbit? That's pretty cool. Are you even old enough to drive? You're fifteen right?” She giggled watching his shoulder's slump. “Hey, I'm not judging, Jacob. I'm just talking, shit.” She crossed her legs and winked at him. What kind of friend was she, if she did not tease him, occasionally.

He chuckled as he finished and sat in front of her. “It's cool. Yeah, I'll be sixteen on January 14th.” He grinned, leaning back. “ After dinner, I'll show you the car. I'm telling you… I think it's pretty awesome.” He ran his hand through his long hair. He looked forward to showing her his passion project. He did not like that she had a boyfriend, and wanted to impress her. “Charlie did not look happy when you got here.” He smirked at her. “Did you say something to poke the bear?” He grinned, poking her in the shoulder.

Bella laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I told him that I smoke cigarettes. He's a bit pissed about it.” She looked over at her father and sighed. He and Billy had acquired a six pack of beer. “He'll get over it. It's my decision, really.” She got up and stretched. She really did not like upsetting her father, but she did not want to lie to him either. Most days, she tried to be an agreeable daughter. “So, is there anything I can help with?”

Jacob nodded jumping up. “Yeah, the burgers are almost done. You can open the beans and potato salad. I'll show where it's at.” He took her hand and walked into the house, through to the kitchen. He pulled quite a few containers out of the fridge. “I'll go plate the burgers. The veggies are already sliced, if you can just put them on a plate?” He put everything on the counter and showed her where all the dishes were. He grabbed a plate and went back out to the pit.

Bella hummed as she began opening the vegetables, and making sure everything was ready. Charlie walked in and smiled at her. “Looks like you and Jake are getting along well.” Bella nodded, putting the beans in a pot and putting it on the stove. She looked at Charlie and grinned. She was happy that Jacob had put her to work.

“Yeah, we were talking about Jasper's motorcycles and about the Rabbit Jake is rebuilding.” She was stirring the beans as Jake began carrying the burgers in. She smiled and turned to help finish the potatoes, while the beans cooked. “Sorry If I upset you earlier, Charlie. It was not my intention”

Charlie took the burgers from Jake and placed them at the table. “Oh yeah? Bet the Rabbit is a lot safer than those death machines.” He smirked at his daughter. He knew that she was getting annoyed with him, when it came to the bikes, but he really did not like her choice of transportation. “It's alright, but the conversation is not over. We'll talk about it tomorrow.”

Bella growled softly and rolled her eyes. “Dad, enough. I'm perfectly safe. I take every precaution. I don't want to discuss this anymore. If I could, I would have Phil transfer my bike here, but it would cost more money than I have.” She took the beans off the stove and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew that Charlie was trying to protect her, but he had to let her make her own way in the world. “And Jasper would not let anything happen to me.” She kissed his cheek, taking the food to the table.

Billy rolled in with a plate of roasted corn. “Alright, let's stop arguing and eat this food that Jake cooked for us.” Jake helped him to the table and they finished setting the table. Billy patted Bella's hand. “Your dad is just protecting you. You're like a niece to me and I don't want to see you hurt, either. We'll talk later, but I believe that you and Jake are going to the beach after dinner.” He winked at her. He really wished he could talk to her about Jasper. He abhorred that his goddaughter was dating a vampire., but he could not stop her. Maybe Jake could talk some sense into her.

Bella laughed and nodded. “If you say so, Billy.” They all sat down to eat. It was nice to spend time with old friends, even if her father was not happy with her, at the moment. “This all looks so good, Jake.” Jake grinned as they all started eating. Luckily, the conversation was pleasant as they devoured the burgers. After they finished, Charlie and Billy volunteered to clean up while the teenagers went to the beach to talk.


	13. Land of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Bella "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 12: Land of the Rising Sun**

Bella walked beside Jake and let out a long breath. It was colder than she thought. “So, how are you doing?” She smiled, rubbing her arms. She was not exactly sure how to start questioning him about the Cullens. Why did she promise Jasper this? She chuckled and shook her head. Well, it was now or never. Maybe Jacob would think she was crazy for asking. “Where to start?”

“I'm good. Are you cold?” Jacob frowned and placed his jacket over her shoulders. He always ran a bit hot anyway. “So, you wanted to talk about the Cullens? What did you want to know?” He shrugged and took her hand walking over to sit on some driftwood. He smiled innocently as he pulled her down onto a log. “Start from the beginning Bella. You know, I'll tell you anything.”

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about how she should word her questions. “Okay. Jasper said that the council and Carlisle had some sort of disagreement and that they were not allowed on the reservation. What does he mean by that?” She opened her eyes a fraction and peaked at him. “Alright, do your thing.” She giggled.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. “That is not exactly true, but I can see why he would say that. It's a bit silly, really.” He leaned back and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He shook his shoulder; preparing himself to tell the tribe's stories. “You know that the Quileutes are supposedly descendants from wolves, right?” His voice took on an air of mystery. He had always enjoyed telling stories.

Bella smirked and let out a small laugh. “I've heard that once or twice from Charlie.” She pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. She watched him with anticipation, as she pulled in the smoke. Her father had always told her that Jacob was a master storyteller, and she was bracing herself for a long narrative. She wondered what the Cullens had to do with tribal legends, but she was engrossed in his story already.

Jacob watched her smoke for a moment before he began his tale. “Legend said that we come from a long line of shaman. We would meld our minds with the wolves to protect the tribe.” He smirked and letting himself get lost in the old stories, his father had told him. “Well, it is said, that our tribe had a single enemy.” He leaned into her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She snickered and rolled her eyes. “What does this have to do with the Cullens?” She laid her head on his shoulder; enjoying the story, nonetheless. She should really spend more time with Jacob. He was sweet and seemed to really like talking to her. “I'm sorry, continue.” they used to be closer, before she had convinced her father to take their vacation away from Forks. Charlie and Billy had been friends all their lives, and she was often thrown together with Jacob and his two sisters, when they were much younger. “You should write these stories down, you know.”

He grinned and played with her braid. “I'm going to get there. So, where was I? Oh yes. The wolves had one enemy. We called them the cold ones.” He closed his eyes. “They were blood drinkers that would attack the tribe, without warning. The wolves were able to destroy them, each time, and bring peace to the area again.” He looked up to the sky and sighed. He hated that Bella was dating Jasper, but he supposed that he would remain quiet, as long as he treated her with respect. He never believed the stories that he was a vampire. Vampires could not be real. “According to my dad, my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black came upon a group of cold ones, who claimed they were different. They told him that they only drank the blood of animals, that they meant no harm to the tribe.”

Bella leaned back and frowned at him. “Cold ones? What does that mean? Like vampires?” She shook her head and stood up pacing as she finished her cigarette. “Jacob, do you know how crazy that sounds?” She twirled her braid around her fingers and sighed. “Okay, your grandfather, says he met with Vampires?” She thought over the signs that Jasper and Alice were not quite normal, but vampires seemed a bit farfetched. They simply did not exist. Vampires were a myth.

Jacob shrugged watching her. She was right, and he knew his story was ridiculous. He had never believed the stories, as exciting they were. “Yes, that is what the records say. According to the council, we're genetically the only people who can stop vampires.” He smirked obnoxiously. “Anyway, Ephraim met with their leader and they agreed on a treaty. If they promised not to harm anyone in the tribe, we would not reveal what they were to the pale faces. So, The Cullens are not allowed in La Push or they break the treaty. I guess I've just broken the treaty, speaking of it with a pale face.” He chuckled and pressed a finger to her nose.

Bella gazed at him and shook her head. This made absolutely no sense. “I thought the Cullens just moved here two years ago. What does this have to do with them?” She sat back down thinking. “It doesn't make sense.” She scrunched up her face and looked at him annoyed. She knew that she had a pale complexion and it annoyed her to be reminded. She had tried to gain a tan and her skin just never held any color. “That is hilarious, Jacob. I am sure that Jasper will not hold it against you. The treaty is nice and solid.”

Jacob raised a brow at her. “It would if you consider the possibility, they were moving back.” He chewed on his lip and took the pack of cigarettes from her. He lit one and started choking. He had never done this before, and he was not exactly sure why he did it now. “Dad told me that the blonde male was not with them the last time. I'm assuming that is Jasper. I don't believe a word of this, but the council is pretty adamant that the Cullens are the same cold ones who came a hundred years ago.” He choked out and threw up in the sand. Damn, how could Bella stand these things?

Bella rubbed his back and took the lit fag from him. “Now, why did you do that? You should never inhale unless you're used to it.” She sighed and rubbed her face. This was a lot of information to take in. “Vampires?” She groaned and laid back, tossing the cigarette into the water. “I need to talk to Jasper about this. It is crazy, Jake.” She was concerned that he had made himself sick, off one cigarette. She pushed the hair off his flushed face. “Thanks for telling me, though.”

Jacob nodded; watching her. “I know it is. The council is full of superstitious fools.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands and cleaned them in the tide. “How can you smoke those things? They are vile.” He grimaced at her and stood up, to head back to his garage. He had bottled water in the cooler next to his car. He was not angry at her. He had made the stupid choice to steal the drug from her. “I will never be trying that again.” He chuckled.

“I'm sorry Jacob. I wasn't expecting you to try one.” She followed him up to the garage and sighed. She smiled softly at him. He had a laugh that lit up any room. “I think I need to do my own research before I talk to Jasper. Vampires just are not possible.” She walked beside him and offered him a mint. She felt terrible that she had inadvertently gotten him sick. “I would really like you to meet Jasper. And I think you'd like Rosalie. She rebuilds classic cars.” She looked around making sure Charlie could not hear them. She would never hear the end of it, if he found out that she was a bad influence on the younger teen.

He shrugged. “Not your fault.” Jacob stepped into the garage and pulled a couple of waters from the cooler. “You were always smart, Bella. Maybe I can come to town next week and meet Jasper. I would hate to not be supportive of my best friend, and refuse to meet her boyfriend, just because he is not allowed on my Rez.” He sat back against the hood of his car, snickering. So Jasper's sister liked vintage cars? That was interesting. “Maybe, you said her name was Rosalie, could give me a few pointers on the rabbit.”

Bella giggled and licked her lips. “I'm your best friend? What, do you not have other friends?” She rolled her eyes and began walking around the red car, sitting on cinder blocks. “Is this your car?” She hummed and nodded, she had not had much interaction with Rose, but she was sure that her and Jake would get along, talking about cars. “Maybe she can help you find the parts you need?” She watched Jake stand and she lifted the hood to take a look at the engine. “I'm impressed.”

Jacob playfully shoved her shoulder. “Of course, I have friends. I think Quil and Embry will be fine knowing you're my best friend.” He put the water down and nodded, running his hand over the hood. “Yeah, this is my baby. I just wish I could finish her. After my birthday, I was planning to get a job to pay for the parts.” He closed the hood, and winked at her. “I would love to take you for a ride when I'm finished. We can drive up the coast.” He leaned back on his car and smirked.

Bella sat in a chair in the corner; frowning. “Have you tried the scrap yard? The parts need to be rebuilt but they are cost effective.” She leaned back and grinned. “When my transmission went out in Arizona, my mother took me to the scrap yard, I was able to get a new transmission for 5% of the cost of a new one. Phil rebuilt it for me and fixed it to the bike. Maybe Rosalie can tell me where to get the part.” She thought for a moment. “Come with me to Port Angeles Friday and I'll buy your carburetor.” She smiled and drank the entire bottle of water. She would have no trouble paying for the part if Rose helped her find it for a good price.

Jacob shook his head sitting in the front seat of the car. “I can't let you buy it for me, Bella. It's a matter of pride, but I'll go with you. Why are you going to Port Angeles?” He laughed and looked at his hands. He had never actually gone as far as Port Angeles and it would be fun to go with Bella. “I'll talk to Blondie though, and see if she can find the part for me. Are you driving?”

“Jessica, Angela, and I are going to get dresses, for the Winter formal. I already have a dress but they want me there for my opinion. It'll be good to have a male perspective.” She always said that she could take care of herself, but she did think they would be safer taking a guy out of town. She would mention it to Jessica later. “No, Jessica was driving. I'm not sure the truck could make it to Port Angeles. Last time I went, Alice drove. You should see her convertible. A truly beautiful piece of machinery.” She laughed, stretching her back. She was getting quite tired.

They talked for another hour, before Charlie popped his head into the garage. “Bells, we should start heading home. Would you drive?” He held out her keys staggering a bit. She giggled a bit. Charlie did not drink often, but she was glad that he was able to let loose with Billy. They really were good for each other.

Bella stood up, taking the keys. She knew that it was better for her to drive, after he had been drinking. She began leading Charlie to the truck. He would have a killer migraine in the morning. She went through a mental list she knew would help prevent him from being miserable in the morning. She'd put him in bed, and place a glass of water and aspirin on his nightstand. “Yeah. I'll call you later, Jake. I'll pick you up after school Friday.” She waved grinning at him.

Jacob waved and shrugged. “Sure, Bells. Thanks for helping with dinner.” He smirked at her and tossed his empty water bottle. He followed her, watching her put Charlie in the old Chevy. He should probably go in and help Billy to bed. Bella walked back as soon as Charlie was secure in the truck and hugged him. “Goodbye, Bells. I missed hanging out with you. Don't be a stranger.” Bella chuckled and nodded, climbing into the truck. Jacob smiled and watched her drive away before going in to take care of Billy.


	14. Shock to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper answers Bella's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I wrote the last three Chapters in one sitting. It was all one chapter until yesterday. I reread it and had a bit of a melt down, thinking it was terrible. But I was able to reassess it and realized that it was just too long. I did a bit of editing and split it into three chapters.

**Chapter 13: Shock to the Heart**

Bella finally got Charlie into bed, when she set up her laptop. She still had Jacob's story running through her mind, and she needed to research the topic herself. She typed “Cold ones” into the search engine and was shocked at the amount of information that was unavailable. She found a website called Vampires A-Z and began surfing through the links. There was a lack of data on the section marked cold ones, but there was reference to a book on Quileute legends. She wrote down the name of the book and began searching for a copy. After finding a copy in a new age bookstore in Port Angeles, she finally shut down her computer and went to bed. She would make a trip to get the book, later in the week. Tomorrow, she would talk to Jasper.

**********************

Alice looked up from her economics book, the following morning, and grinned. “She's coming. I won’t be mad Edward.” She giggled and got up to get Jasper from his room. Edward rolled his eyes and ran out of the house to hunt. Alice knocked on Jasper's door. “Hey, Bella is on her way here. You might want to meet her at the turn off, or she'll get lost.”

Jasper opened the door and frowned. “She knows?” He closed his eyes and leaned against the door as Alice nodded. “I guess you're right. I'll be back in a few minutes. She'll have left without eating. Make her something?” Jasper waited for her to agree before running to the edge of their property. He arrived to see Bella's truck approaching the turn. He stepped out of the trees and waved his hands. He was dreading the confrontation, afraid that she was going to be angry.

Bella parked in front of her boyfriend and smiled. “Get in, Jazz. I have somewhere to go.” She smirked and moved a leather jacket out of the passenger seat. She had not expected to find him waiting for her, but it was a relief. She was not sure she wanted to see the rest of the family just yet. As soon as he climbed into the truck, she put the Chevy in drive and drove toward the highway. “Having a good weekend?”

Jasper chuckled and began examining the jacket. “It was boring. I missed you.” He looked at her and let out a long sigh. “How was your visit with the Blacks?” He could live with dragging the conversation, but he was curious to know what she learned the night before; even if she hated him. She seemed happy to see him and he felt no negative emotions coming from her, but she was hard to read.

Bella licked his lips and sighed. “Jacob and I had a nice conversation. He is quite the storyteller. The Quileute elders are either superstitious or crazy.” She gazed over to him and turned the truck toward Port Angeles. She shrugged, putting her eyes back on the road. “Though the legends are interesting. I'm going to Port Angeles to get this book I found online last night.” She had gotten up early and dressed in a tracksuit, before leaving Charlie a note and driving toward Jasper's home. “You promised me that you would answer any question I had this morning.”

Jasper let out a puff of air and nodded. He was more than willing to go away with her, and he had promised to be honest with her this morning. “Okay. Let's stop and get breakfast first, and fill up with gas. Are you sure you don't want to go back and get my truck?” He relaxed in his seat and threw his arm behind her. “Ask away, Cher.”

Bella gave him a glare and shook her head. “No, I want to drive my truck. Please, just let me. I want to see if I can make the trip.” He nodded and she smiled at him. “Okay. Breakfast. I left without eating. I wanted an early start.” She shrugged and began looking for an exit for a McDonald or something equally simple. “How old are you Jasper?”

“Physically?” He groaned. She had to start with one of the hardest questions to answer. “Physically I'm 19. Truthfully, I'm 163 years old. I was born September 14, 1843.” He chewed his lip, watching for her reaction. She shook her head and started laughing. Jasper was not sure how to interpret her emotions. She was sending him waves of annoyance, curiosity, humor.

“Fucking Civil War aficionado? 19 years old, Houston, Texas. Tell me Jasper, did you serve in the fucking war?” She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. Either this was an elaborate prank or Jacob had been telling the truth. She pulled into a McDonald’s drive through and tried to calm herself. This could not be true. “What was your rank?”

Jasper cursed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was a major in the Confederate Army. I served from 1861- 1863. I was the youngest Major in history. The summer of 1863, I was listed as missing in action, after I met a vampire named Maria.” He looked down with shame. He had said the one word he had been dreading. He felt disbelief coming off his darling and sighed.

“Do you know how crazy this sounds?” She rolled down the window and ordered herself something to eat, before turning back to talk to Jasper. “So, you were never with a foster family, who abused you? That is a shitty thing to lie about, Jasper.” She let her anger take over her eyes. She could live with the fact that he lied, but his lies were pretty elaborate. It would take work to forgive him. She felt like everything she knew about him was a lie.

“In a sense yes, but then again no. It's complicated. When I spoke about my foster family, I was speaking of Maria's coven.” He handed her a $10 bill so she could pay for her food. “I was with them for twenty years. The story I told you about Peter and Charlotte was true. They saved me from Maria. I would have killed myself, if they had not convinced me to leave.” He looked away from her and tried to ignore how angry she felt to him. “I traveled with Peter and Charlotte, for a time but eventually went on my own. When I was in a cafe in the spring of 1948, I met Edward and Alice and I've been with them ever since.”

Bella nodded as she got her food. She parked the truck in the corner of the parking lot and began eating her breakfast. “Jacob says you don't drink human blood. Why?” She wiped her mouth watching him. She half hoped he was lying and half pleading that he was finally telling her the truth. She looked at him, with agonizing honesty.

Jasper chuckled. “He was thorough. I guess we all have our reasons. Carlisle is a man of god. Rose hates this life. She'd never afflict it on anyone willingly. Esme has too much compassion to hurt anyone. Edward...” He stopped as Bella gripped his chin. He raised his brow in confusion. She wanted the truth.

“I don't give fuck about anyone else. I want to know why you don't drink human blood.” She growled at him, getting the urge to slap him. He was stalling and she did not appreciate it. “I love you Jasper, and I want to know why you chose this life.” she threw her trash into the back of the truck and let out a huff. “Just tell me, I'm tired of you fucking avoiding the truth.”

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes. “I have killed thousands of people, and you know how I felt each time I killed someone?” He opened his eyes and stared into hers, expecting to see horror, but her face was blank. She shook her head and he continued his explanation. “I felt everything; their pain, horror, desperation. It soaked into my soul, until I was barely human. I grew more depressed every year. Peter saw it, and he begged me to leave with him. I thought I loved Maria, so I refused. I learned soon after that she was planning to kill me. I had grown too strong and she was through with me. She was going to throw me away, like she had forced me to do to others, for twenty years.”

Bella took his hand and kissed the palm. She was not really sure how to process this version of the story. “You felt their emotions? How is that possible?” Her anger lessened with each word he spoke. If she were to believe he was a vampire, he had overcome true horrors in 150 years. “How did you not go insane?”

Jasper laughed bitterly. “For a while I was insane but Alice brought me back. I had left Maria, but I knew of no other way to survive. I hunted to feed, but only when the hunger became too much. I am an Empath, Cher. I feel everyone's emotions at all times. Alice found me and told me about her family. She took me to Carlisle and he began teaching me to block the sensations. It's been 57 years and I am still not perfect.” He rubbed his face and let out a dry sob. “But when I'm with you, they all drift away.” He looked at her and smiled. “Alice has visions. She saw you coming to Forks s two years before you arrived and begged Carlisle to move us back to Washington. She said that I needed you. I resisted for a whole month after you arrived, but I can't do it anymore.”

Bella was a bit shell shocked. Alice saw her coming? “What? She can see the future? Fuck.” She sat back and sighed, as Jasper confirmed her understanding. “If you knew how important I was to your life, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?” She began playing with his fingers as she thought. Of course, she might never have believed him, if she did not love him first. This was all too insane to fully wrap her mind around it.

“First, would you have believed me, if Jacob had not told you first? Second, I'm not allowed to. Our kind has laws. The first and foremost is not to let any humans know of our existence. It's dangerous.” He slid closer to her and cupped her cheek. “Mon Cher, I will be in a world of trouble for telling you know, but I can't lie to you anymore. I'll take whatever punishment the Volturi will hand me. I am falling in love with you.”

Bella leaned into his touch and frowned. “Who are the Volturi? I know of Voltura, Italy? Is the entire village made up of vampires?” She shook her head and groaned. This was all so confusing. “I suppose I don't really need that book anymore.” She wrapped an arm around Jasper's shoulders and pecked his lips. “Explain.”

Jasper sighed against her lips and nodded. “The Volturi are the vampires that enforce our laws. Usually their punishment is death.” He laid his head in her neck and groaned. “I won't let them harm you. I am convinced if I just tell them the truth, they will not be as harsh.” He pulled back and kissed her passionately before letting her go. “Let's go get your book. There is much more that you need to know.” He slid back into his own seat and Bella shook her head, starting the car. She did not speak again until they had returned to the highway.

“I don't want you to die, Jasper. What will you have to do to prevent them killing you?” She kept her eyes on the road, to avoid the answer she was afraid she already knew. Honestly, who did the Volturi think they were to control Jasper's life like this? She would not tell anyone, and she loved Jasper too much to even think about them killing him.

Jasper growled clenching his fist. “I'd have to change you, most likely. Alice said that Aro will want to meet you and will demand your... conversion.” He tried to push the anger out of himself. He did not want to cause Bella any kind of pain, and the change was the most pain he had ever experienced.

Bella groaned and inclined her head. She had just been introduced to this world last night, and he was telling her that her destiny was to become one of them. Would she do it for Jasper? She looked over at him and gulped. “Okay. I'm going to need a little while to think about this. I suppose you'll need to talk to this Aro.” She shook her head and sighed. This was way too much information. This was insane, and she did not understand why she believed him so easily. “Let me ask you a question. I know what being empathic means, but how does it work? And how does Alice's gift work, and is there anyone else in your family who has a gift?” She needed to get her mind off the idea of her being a vampire.

Jasper chuckled. “That's three questions, but I'll answer them all.” He let out a breath and contemplated how to word his explanation. “Okay, I feel every emotion. Yours are a little harder to read, but can still feel them if I try hard enough. I can also manipulate people’s emotions, but I usually only use that particular gift to neutralize a violent situation.”

“Is that how you got Charlie to agree to let you take me to school on the Indian?” Jasper laughed and nodded. Bella giggled, shaking her head. She knew that had been entirely too easy.

“I just made him feel a bit calmer about the situation. I would never let you get hurt, and I've never crashed. My reflexes are too quick.” He smiled and lit a cigarette. “Alice, she has visions based on the decisions we make. She saw Renee marrying Phil and she saw you making the decision to move here.” He gave her the cigarette and let out a long breath. “Edward has the power to listen to a person's thoughts. He hears everyone at once and it takes a great deal of effort to focus on one person.”

Bella took a drag and looked over at him. “What has he heard in my mind? I'm not sure I like the fact that he can hear my private thoughts.” She took the exit that would lead them to Port Angeles. She wondered how many vampires were actually out there and what gifts they would have.

Jasper smoked his own Marlboro and shook his head. “He can't read your mind. He doesn't understand it. No one has ever been blank to him. I think it would be easier to resist your blood if he could.” He growled and decided to watch the road. He still had his own troubles resisting human blood, and he understood Edward's struggles. He'd be a lot more understanding if the danger were not directed at Isabella. “The first day of school, remember how he attacked you?”

Bella nodded, tossing her butt out the window. “Of course, he looked so angry. I could not understand what I had done wrong.” She had put the whole situation behind her. Edward had been distant but polite to her ever since. “I figured that he was just having a bad day. But it really was my fault?”

Jasper shook his head. “No, it is not your fault, Cher. You are what we call Edward's singer. Your blood sings to him, and it caught him off guard. We sent him to Alaska to live with another family, like our kind. He cleared his head, and he has been able to control himself. It is a constant struggle though. Alice loves you, as a sister, and he would never harm her, by hurting you.” He shrugged. “You are in danger, knowing us, and I'm sorry for that, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

Bella nodded. “Just stop talking for a little while.” Jasper nodded and closed his eyes. He never slept, but at the moment, he was exhausted. Bella drove for an hour before she found the book store. She parked the truck and choked out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. “Jasper.” He hummed, looking over at her. “Jazz, does it hurt?”

Jasper sat straighter and nodded. Her question was vague, but he knew what she meant. “It's unlike anything you can imagine. Once you're bitten, it feels like a fire is spreading through your body, but it's a thousand times worse. You feel like you are burning from the inside. The change takes about three days. There is no stopping the pain.” He stared at her sadly. “I don't want to do that to you”

Bella nodded as she climbed out of the truck. Jasper shifted to join her and she held up her hand. “Please, just stay here. I need to think.” Jasper nodded and watched her walk into the store.


	15. A Series of Fortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns what being a vampire means, and joins in a family meeting. Rosalie is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I am making a few edits today. I learned there are a few continuation problems. I've decided that this will be divided into four books. The first book will be 20 chapters.

**Chapter 14: A Series of Fortunate Events**

Bella walked out of the store, staring at the cover of the book. It was much smaller than she had expected. It would not be much help, but she had learned much on the ride up here. She looked up and saw Jasper still sitting in the truck. It did not look like he had moved a muscle. She sighed and shook her head. Why did she make this trip? She climbed back into the truck and gazed at her boyfriend. “Kiss me.”

Jasper looked into her eyes and smirked. “My pleasure, Cher.” He kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. He chuckled, hearing her sigh. “Did you get your book?” She nodded, handing him the tome. He flipped the book in his hands, and frowned. “It's quite small. This can't possibly hold all of the Quileute history.”

Bella shrugged as she packed the truck out of the parking space. “I'm guessing that most of their stories are passed orally.” She took the book and placed it in her glove compartment. She turned on the radio and Green day filled the small cab. “Okay, what happens now?” She let the music relax her as she drove. She had decided that she loved Jasper too much to let any of these revaluations bother her.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. “When I get home today, I will talk to my family. This affects them too, and I'll have to call Aro. He is the head of the Volturi, and he will react much violently if we attempt to keep this from him.” He took her hand, caressing her palm. “We'll probably have to go to Italy this summer. Aro, will want to speak to you personally.”

Bella nodded and chewed on her lip. “I could like Italy. Carlisle might have to talk Charlie into letting me go.” She shrugged as she continued to drive. She looked over at Jasper as he took her hand. She noticed the anguish in his face. “Jasper, what aren't you telling me?”

Jasper caressed her hand and let out a long sigh. “We are going to have to fake your death, Bella. He cannot know the truth.” Jasper closed his eyes as she jerked her hand away. He knew that this was going to be the breaking point. He could understand how much she loved her father, but this would be too dangerous for the police officer. “I wish there were another way.”

Bella pulled off the highway and drove into the forest. She parked the truck on a dirt road, and climbed out of the truck. She was pissed as she paced between a pair of trees. “NO! JASPER NO! I WILL NOT PUT HIM THROUGH THAT.” She glared at him and punched one of the trees. She screamed as pain radiated through her hand. She started crying as she slumped against the tree. This was not happening. She was only 17. “Jasper.” She sobbed.

Jasper carefully walked over to her and lifted her hand to examine the damage. “I think you broke it.” He shook his head and began wiping her tears away. “If you want Charlie to be safe, you have to disappear.” He pushed the hair out of her hair pushing a wave of calm to her. “Even if you don't want to have anything to do with me again, you and Charlie will have to move away.” His heart was breaking as he watched her fall apart. “Bella, I'll take care of whatever you choose.”

Bella looked up at him, thinking. This was really happening. “How soon do I have to die? Will we have to move out of Forks?” She gulped trying to ignore the pain in her hand. She supposed she had already made her choice. She loved Jasper and she would want to spend eternity with him. “Jasper, do you think they will allow us a few months? I need to make a few arrangements.”

Jasper helped her up and walked her back to the truck. He put her in the passenger seat and took the keys from her. He started driving the truck back to the highway. He began speeding back to Forks. “I'll talk to Aro and make a deadline. It doesn't have to be today, Bella.” He tried his best to keep her calm. He was planning to take her straight to Carlisle to fix her hand. “We will have to move out of Washington. You'll be a newborn vampire, and we cannot risk anyone you know seeing you.” He could feel the agony flowing through her, and he hated it. “I'll help you arrange everything, my love. Don't worry.”

Bella was quiet the rest of the ride. She had a lot to think about, and Jasper convinced himself to let her alone, for now. He finally pulled into the garage, and helped her out of the truck. He guided her up to Carlisle's office and knocked.

“Come in.” Carlisle put his book down and stood to meet Bella and Jasper at the door. “What a nice surprise, what do I owe to this visit?” He grinned offering his hand to Bella. “It is good to see you, Bella.” He frowned seeing the tear tracks over her cheeks. “What is wrong?”

Jasper sighed and lifted her broken hand to show his father. “She punched a tree. Do you think you can help?” He caressed her shoulder and shrugged. “She knows the truth now. I think another family meeting is in order.” He let Carlisle take her hand and guide her to his desk. She went willingly, but Jasper hated how quite she was. This was not his Bella.

Carlisle sighed looking over the hand. It was swollen, and the skin on her knuckles was cut to shreds. “Can you move your fingers?” Bella hissed as she slowly opened her hand. Carlisle began moving the fingers one at a time. “Well, there might be a small fracture, but I don't think you need a cast. The worst injuries are the cuts. Those will cause discomfort for a while.” He walked to his bookshelves and began pulling a few supplies from a drawer. “Now, I need to know how you are handling our little secret.” He carried the peroxide and bandages to Bella, and began cleaning her hand.

Bella groaned and whimpered as Carlisle began setting the bones. “I... It's still hard to process. I do know, I don't want to stop seeing Jasper.” She watched Carlisle clean the dried blood off her hand and let out a sigh. “I know that means that I will have to let him change me, but I'm scared. He said it is very painful.” She licked her lips and cursed as Carlisle cleaned a particularly nasty cut. “How can you stand it? The blood, I mean?”

Carlisle chuckled. “Centuries of practice. I was changed in 1663. My father was a preacher, teaching about the evils of vampires. He would gather hunting parties.” He began wrapping the hand in bandages. “He charged me with leading my own group of hunters, and we were slaughtered, but for some reason, I was left to live. I had been bitten, and I hid in a cellar for three days, before I realized what had happened. I resisted for months, and tried to kill myself several times. Eventually, I grew too hungry and a herd of deer ran past me. I attacked a young buck, and I discovered that I could live off animal blood. I had eaten venison in my human life, and it seemed like the perfect solution.” He put a brace over the bandages and grinned at her. “Now, I want you to avoid using this hand for a few weeks, and no more punching trees. They fight back.”

Bella giggled and bit her lip. “So you've never had human blood?” Carlisle nodded and began cleaning up the blood-soaked rags. Bella looked at Jasper, who had remained silent in the corner. “And you will teach me to never kill a person?” She looked back at Carlisle grimacing. She did not want to be a killer, but Carlisle was right. She ate meat every day. She could live with being a vampire if she could feed off animals.

“Of course, Bella, but it won't be easy. Jasper still struggles. I am amazing and proud that he was able to bring you here, while you were bleeding.” He patted her shoulder and looked pointedly at his son. He wondered if Jasper would be able to control himself, when the time came. “Jasper, take Bella down to the kitchen to eat. I will gather the rest of the family. I think Bella deserves to be here when we meet.”

Jasper nodded and smiled at Bella. “I wondered why I could resist smelling her blood, but I don't think I could hurt her.” He walked over and took her good hand. “I'm sure that Esme has already prepared something, as soon as we stepped through the door. He began leading her out of the office, but Bella stopped and looked back at Carlisle.

“Thank you, for fixing my hand and for telling me your story.” She blushed as he bowed at her. She caressed Jasper's hand and began following him again. He had been right and Esme had prepared several sandwiches for her. “You all do not eat, right? And she makes enough to feed an army.” She chuckled as she sat in front of the food. She stopped midway, taking a bite of the sandwich. “But on the shopping trip you ate pizza with me.”

Jasper grimaced and sat beside her. “Yeah, I made myself sick with that. Esme was not happy. When Alice ate breakfast with you, she was actually hiding the food, rather than eat it,” He chuckled nervously and shrugged. He remembered how much he had retched up that evening. It had not been pleasant. “Yeah probably should have done the same. Our bodies cannot process the food.”

“Oh, Jasper, you're an idiot.” Bella laughed as she began eating her meal. “So, I suppose that the thermos you had on our date was filled with blood?” She giggled as Jasper nodded. She could not believe that he had made himself sick for her. “Is there anything else I should know, before joining the undead?” She smirked at him, trying to joke around how uncomfortable she was.

Jasper chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Well, we are strong. We run really fast. We are beautiful, but venomous. Our venom is what allows us to change others.” He winced and looked at the table. We never sleep. We are unable to. Also, we kind of sparkle. It's why we never go out into the sun.” He looked up at her as she started laughing uncontrollably.

“Sparkle, like glitter?” She took a sip of the soda Esme had placed out for her. “You have got to be joking.” So far, everything that Jasper had said made sense, but the lack of sleeping and the sparkling struck her as funny. She had always understood that vampires turned to ash when faced with the sun.

“I'm afraid not. I will have to show you sometime, not like glitter though.” He smirked watching her eat. “Our skin is tough, kind of like diamonds. We are weak to fire. It is the only thing that truly kills us.” He leaned back in his chair as his various family members made their way to the table. Alice ran over and hugged her, immediately.

Bella gasped. “Careful, human remember.” She chuckled patting Alice's back. Alice giggled and sat beside her. Bella looked around the room as her new family sat at the table. Her eyes made her way back to Jasper, and she frowned. “But Jake said that the Quileutes were able to kill you, and that's why you have the Treaty.”

Jasper shrugged and smirked. “They are able to rip us apart but they still need fire to finish the job. If we are able to reassemble ourselves, we will still live.” Bella nodded starting on a second sandwich. She had not realized how hungry she had been. Jasper let her eat as he started bringing his family up to speed.

Rosalie growled. “You told her? You have put us all in danger, Jasper.” She glared at the girl and snarled at her. Bella shrank into her chair. Rosalie had always been distant to her, but she had never been so antagonistic. “What if she tells someone, Jasper? The Volturi will already be pissed.” Rosalie glared at her for a moment more before her eyes took on a depressed air. “And what of her life? We can't make her one of us. It's not right to take her humanity from her, Jasper.”

Bella looked at the woman, confused. She had shifted from anger to sadness so quickly. “But Jasper gave me the choice to remain human. He said he can make sure that Charlie and I could hide. He said that you can leave my life and I could live out my life. I decided I did not want to live without Jasper. I love him, and I want to join this family.”

Rosalie scoffed and shook her head. “You are young, Bella. You do not realize what you are giving up; Marriage and children?” She took Emmett's hand in her own and smiled lovingly at him. “I love Emmett with all my heart, but you can't imagine how much it pains me that we will never have children. We will never grow old and watch our grandchildren play in the yard.” She looked over at Bella. “Please, reconsider this. Jasper will understand.”

Bella chewed her lip and shook her head. “I never wanted those things, Rosalie. I love Jasper, and we can still get married, if he decides he wants to, but I never want children. I'm not the mother type.” She looked over at Jasper and frowned. He was refusing to look at her. Had she said something wrong? “I mean, we'd have a large family, anyway.” She shrugged. “Emmett calls me sis, which I love by the way.”

Emmett laughed. “Hell yeah. I vote yes.” He grinned and went over to hug her, making sure to be careful. “Not that we were actually voting, but welcome to the family.” He let her go and went back to his wife's side. She looked extremely put out, but this was not her decision. She knew the dangers of falling in love so quickly, but at least she knew that Jasper would never hurt the girl. She smiled fondly as Emmett kissed her head. “It'll be okay, Rose.”

Rosalie sighed and nodded. Carlisle stood up and walked around the table thinking. “What happens next, will be Jasper and Bella's choice. She has already agreed to the change, but when would be up to her.” Bella grinned at him and he nodded. “Jasper, will most likely call Aro tonight.” Jasper bowed his head and sighed. Everything was moving so quickly. “I will arrange for a trip to Voltura this summer and we'll move to Vancouver, as soon as we return.”

Edward curse. “I understand, but we were just getting settled here. I mean, it'll be nice not wanting to kill her all the time. No offense Bella, but I don't really want to start high school over again.” He looked toward Alice. “What do you see, my love? Is this necessary?”

Alice frowned and nodded. “We will have to tell Charlie, Bella died in a car accident. He will blame us and we will have to move anyway. You won't go to high school this time. You'll go to college in Vancouver. I'll just work on my fashion line.” She kissed him softly. “It will all work out. Bella and Jasper will have to stay in Italy for a time, and in a year, we will all move back to Forks. I can't really see why, but there is a newborn involved.”

Carlisle raised a brow. “Are you sure?” It was rare for nomads to venture into the area, much less a newborn.

Alice shook her head. “No, something is blocking my visions, after we leave for Italy. I get flashes but there is nothing concrete. There are a pair of vampires named James and Victoria. They will be here next week, and they will create a newborn in a years’ time. They will attempt to take this area from us.” She closed her eyes and frowned. “There is a third named Laurent, but he is fuzzy. Something horrible happens to him, I think.” Her eyes glazed over. “Hide Bella.”

Jasper jumped up and growled. “When? He would not let any harm to come to Bella, while she was still human. After she changed, she would be able to take care of herself, against other vampires.

Bella looked around shocked. Alice rolled her neck as the vision left her. “Saturday. The family is going to be playing baseball. As much as I would love for Bella to be there, don't bring her.” She smiled hugging Bella. She was worried but she did not want to scare her sister. “It'll be alright. You should get home. Charlie is going to start worrying.”

Bella nodded and stood up. She took Jasper's hand and kissed him. “I'll see you later.” Jasper nodded and hugged her for a moment. Bella left the kitchen and headed to the garage. She could only think about what her life had become.

After Bella had left, Alice turned toward Jasper. “Follow her to Port Angeles Friday, but don't be too overbearing. Let her have fun with her friends.” Jasper gulped and nodded. Life would never be boring with his Isabella.


	16. Justice On the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finally calls Aro. Jacob and Bella begin their journey out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**Chapter 15: Justice on the Fly**

**Later the same night:**

“Ah, but you have indeed committed a great injustice.” Aro stood and smirked at the cowering vampire before him. Sometimes his job seemed a little obsolete, but moments like this reminded him how essential his role was. “You have brought an immortal child into our city. You knew the consequences of your actions.” He pivoted smoothly and returned to his thrown. “Felix, do your duty.”

The large enforcer grinned as he approached the vampire and began ripping him to pieces. He threw each piece into the fire that was fully blazing. The three vampires seated upon the dais reveled in the view of justice being served. Aro smirked as Jane brought in the immortal child, as soon as Felix had completed his task. Aro waved his hand and Jane bowed before throwing the child into the fire.

The fire grew, flashing a myriad of colors. A blonde woman walked around the fire and smirked at Jane. She was human, unlike the dozens of other occupants of the room. She bowed at the fresh-faced vampire before making her way over to her bosses. “Master, there is a call for you, from the states. He says his name is Jasper Whitlock Hale.” She would most likely become the meal later this afternoon, but she hoped for them to change her.

Aro raised his brow. “The God of War? This is an interesting turn of events.” He practically purred as he stood and followed the mortal woman from the room. She led him to a private office where he could take the call. He was curious why the vampire known as the Major would be contacting him. He picked up the phone grinning. “Mr. Hale, what do I own the pleasure?” His voice was charismatic and melodic.

Jasper sighed and leaned against Carlisle's desk. “Aro, you may call me Jasper.” He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. “I call with important information, about myself. I have fallen in love.” He smiled and shook his head. He could not have started with more lame statement. He was nervous but tried to remain professional. He needed Aro to be sympathetic and to give Bella a chance.

Aro laughed, sitting at his desk. “As happy as I am for you, I fail to see how that information is pertinent, Major.” He began spinning a pen between his fingers. He rolled his eyes. He understood that Jasper was prone to procedure but he did not need to know every tidbit of information. “Please tell me you have a point.” He tossed the pen, embedding it in the wall. He was growing bored.

Jasper growled softly and closed his eyes. “The reason I called is that she is a mortal girl. She has discovered our secret, and I plan to change her.” He did not have patience to deal with the vampire's nonchalance. His mind was focused on the fact that Alice had informed him that Bella would be in danger Friday, but he was not allowed to interfere unless the situation got out of hand. “She has agreed to this. I know the laws, but I ask for your leniency.”

Aro sat up straighter and sighed. This situation was unique, and he was unsure how to handle the break of protocol. “Jasper, you know, this is highly unusual. The law is quite clear. You are supposed to kill any mortal who knows about us.” He stood and gestured for his assistant to get Cassius and Marcus. “Tell me, what should I do about this?” He thought about the situation and he realized that he would like to meet the girl that had ensnared the Major. “I will give you until the summer, to convince me.”

Jasper chuckled bitterly and sighed. “Do not act like you don't know what you want to do, Aro. We are men of few words.” He turned on Carlisle's computer and began surfing traveling sites. “We will be there at the end of June and you can speak to her then. You will see that she is worth the break in protocol.” He grinned and bit his lip. He knew that he was being a bit too bold.

Aro laughed and waved to his brothers to join him. Cassius and Marcus sat at the desk and watched him curiously. Aro grinned and nodded his head. “I expect you all to be here in June. We will decide both of your fates then. Do not make me regret giving you this chance, Jasper. The Volturi do not offer second chances.” He told the vampire goodbye and looked to his brothers. “We have a situation. The Cullens will be here in a few months, with a mortal girl.”

**Back in Forks:**

Jasper hung up the phone and let out a breath. He finalized eight tickets to Rome, for June. “Just get in here.” He chuckled; looking up at the door. Emmett sat across from his brother and grinned. Jasper really appreciated how supportive his younger brother had been. “Emmett, how can I help you?” He smiled and pulled his cowboy hat back on.

“So, we're going to Voltura? I guess tonight went well.” He ran his hand over his head and sighed. His usual smile had escaped his face. “Man, I'm going to miss you. Alice said you'll be staying with the Volturi and I guess I'm just worried I'll never see you again.” He sucked on his bottom lip, thinking. Jasper patted him on the shoulder. He could feel that Emmett was conflicted. He was happy to have Bella in the family, but devastated that it would mean losing Jasper for a while.

“Emmett, Alice also said it is not permanent. We will be back, but we need to do this. Our family will only be stronger in the end.” He hugged his brother and smiled. “I will miss you too. Let's just make the best of the next few months.” Jasper smirked and shrugged. “We have 6 months, Emmett. And Christmas is in a couple weeks. Why don't we plan a party?”

Emmett grinned widely. “Hell yeah. Alice is going to love this.” He jumped up and down excitedly. Emmett loved a good party, and nobody threw a party like Alice. He winked at Jasper and ran out of the room to talk to his sister. If they were going to be separated soon, why not go out with a bang.

Jasper rolled his eyes and let out frustrated sigh. He had booked the tickets but there was still so much to plan in the next six months. He grabbed his cigarettes off the desk and went to the garage to clear his mind. He still had a bit of work to ensure that Bella's triumph was ready for Christmas.

**A week later Friday:**

Bella parked her truck in front of Jacob's house and waited. She was nervous about seeing him, after learning the truth from Jasper. She knew that Jacob still did not know the truth, but she was not sure if she should tell him. She groaned and laid her head against the wheel/ She couldn't tell him. She had promised Jasper that she wouldn't tell anyone. She jumped when someone knocked on her window. Jake grinned at her from inside the truck. “Get in.” She chuckled.

Jacob grinned as he climbed in the truck. “We're not driving all the way to Port Angeles in this, are we?” He relaxed in the seat and pulled on his seat belt. He was excited to be out of town with three girls. Billy had only allowed this trip because Bella was going to be there, though he was there to protect them.

Bella hummed and shook her head. “No, we’re just going to Jessica and then going in her car.” She giggled. “Though I drove to Port Angeles and back in the truck Sunday.” She smirked over at him and shrugged. She was proud of herself. “Don't dis the truck, Jake.” She stuck her tongue at him.

Jake laughed and nodded as she began driving. “I'm impressed, Bella. Why did you go to Port Angeles? Did you go by yourself?” He frowned thinking how dangerous that could be.

Bella smiled at him. “I went to get a book on Quileute legends. It's actually quite small.” She shook her head and laughed. “No, Jasper went with me. Don't tell my dad. He thinks I spent the day with Alice.” She grimaced at the thought of lying to her father, but she would be doing it until he learned she had died.

Jacob agreed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just don't do anything with him that we'll have to kill him for.” He grinned and winked at her. He really loved Bella, but knew that she was in love with Jasper. It hurt, but he would get over it, maybe.

Bella scowled at him. “Be nice, Jake. He might just be my husband someday, and you'll have to stand as my best man.” She giggled and bit her lip. “Honestly, he was a perfect gentleman. He even got me to the hospital, when I decided to punch a tree and broke my hand.” She showed him the brace and blushed. She really hated that she had a tendency to hurt herself.

Jacob's eyes bugged and he gently took her hand. “Why the hell would you punch a tree?” He glared at his friend and shook his head. If Jasper had been so noble, why had she felt the urge to hurt herself?

Bella shrugged. She really did not know what to tell him. “We stopped to eat, and got into a small argument about him wanting to protect me. I got mad and decided to show him I could protect myself, but I broke my hand instead.” She blushed, hoping that he would believe her story. She did not sound very convincing to herself. “It's not too bad. I just have to wear this brace for a few weeks.”

Jacob frowned and nodded. He did not like her explanation but he would stay out of it. “Alright Bella. If he ever hurts you though, you won't be able stop me from kicking his ass.”

Bella let out a anxious laugh. She was sure that Jacob would not be a match for Jasper, but she dipped her head. “Thank you for that, Jacob. I know you mean well, but Jasper has never shown me anything but respect.” She reached over and patted his hand. They arrived at Jessica's a few minutes later and she hopped out of the truck. Jessica and Angela were waiting for them by the car. “Jessica, Angela I would like you both to meet Jacob Black. He is my oldest friend, from the reservation.”

Jessica walked over grinning. “Wow, Bella. How do you surround yourself with such good-looking men?” She giggled taking the boy's hand. “I'm Jessica. It's good to meet you.” She looked the younger man over and smirked. If she wasn't dating Mike, she would take a shot at him. “Do all the boys on the reservation look this great?

Jacob blushed and smiled at her. “Yeah, you can call me Jake. Thank you.” He shook her hand before turning toward the other girl. “You must be Angela. Thanks for letting me join you guys. Billy is more comfortable having me ride with you guys then going myself.” He bit his lip and blushed as he offered him his hand. She was beautiful.

Angela smiled sweetly and shook his hand. He was quite a beautiful boy. “How old are you Jake? ?” She blushed and bowed her head. She was never very good at talking to boys. “Can I ask you how old you are?”

Jake grinned at Angela. It made him preen that she seemed so shy around him. “I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen, on January 14th.” He bit his lip and shifted his feet nervously. “So, are we ready to hit the road? My dad gave me some money, so I can buy us some drinks, and dinner.”

Jessica giggled. “That was very nice of him.” She playfully bumped Angela's shoulder. “Yeah, let's get this show on the road. I'll stop at the gas station to fill up and Jake can get the drinks.” She let out a whoop and unlocked the car. “Jake and Angela in the back.” She started the car when everyone was situated and pulled out of the driveway. This was going to be a fun trip, and she would definitely be trying everything she could to get Angela and Jake together.

“Ah, But you have indeed committed a great injustice.” Aro stood and smirked at the cowering vampire before him. Sometimes his job seemed a little obsolete, but moments like this reminded him how essential his role was. “You have brought an immortal child into our city. You knew the consequences of your actions.” He pivoted smoothly and returned to his thrown. “Felix, do your duty.”

The large enforcer grinned as he approached the vampire and began ripping him to pieces. He threw each piece into the fire that Demetri had started moments before. The three vampires seated upon the dais reveled in the view of justice being served. Aro smirked as Jane brought in the immortal child, as soon as Felix had completed his task. Aro waved his hand and Jane bowed before throwing the child into the fire.

The fire grew, flashing a myriad of colors. A blonde woman walked around the fire and smirked at Jane. She was human, unlike the dozens of other occupants of the room. She bowed at the fresh faced vampire before making her way over to her bosses. “Master, there is a call for you, from the states. He says his name is Jasper Whitlock Hale.” She would most likely become the meal later this afternoon, but she hoped for them to change her.

Aro raised his brow. “The God of War? This is an interesting turn of events.” He practically purred as he stood and followed the mortal woman from the room. She led him to a private office where he could take the call. He was curious why the vampire known as the Major would be contacting him. He picked up the phone grinning. “Mr. Hale, what do I own the pleasure?” His voice was charismatic and melodic.

Jasper sighed and leaned against Carlisle's desk. “Aro, You may call me Jasper.” He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. “I call with important information, about myself. I have fallen in love.” He smiled and shook his head. He could not have started with more lame statement. He was nervous but tried to remain professional. He needed Aro to be sympathetic and to give Bella a chance.

Aro laughed, sitting at his desk. “As happy as I am for you, I fail to see how that information is pertinent, Major.” He began spinning a pen between his fingers. He rolled his eyes. He understood that Jasper was prone to procedure but he did not need to know every tidbit of information. “Please tell me you have a point.” He tossed the pen, embedding it in the wall. He was growing bored.

Jasper growled softly and closed his eyes. “The reason I called is that she is a mortal girl. She has discovered our secret, and I plan to change her.” He did not have patience to deal with the vampire's nonchalance. His mind was focused on the fact that Alice had informed him that Bella would be in danger Friday, but he was not allowed to interfere unless the situation got out of hand. “She has agreed to this. I know the laws, but I ask for your leniency.”

Aro sat up straighter and sighed. This situation was unique, and he was unsure how to handle the break of protocol. “Jasper, you know, this is highly unusual. The law is quite clear. You are supposed to kill any mortal who knows about us.” He stood and gestured for his assistant to get Cassius and Marcus. “Tell me, what should I do about this?” He thought about the situation and he realized that he would like to meet the girl that had ensnared the Major. “I will give you until the summer, to convince me.”

Jasper chuckled bitterly and sighed. “Do not act like you don't know what you want to do, Aro. We are men of few words.” He turned on Carlisle's computer and began surfing traveling sites. “We will be there at the end of June and you can speak to her then. You will see that she is worth the break in protocol.” He grinned and bit his lip. He knew that he was being a bit too bold.

Aro laughed and waved to his brothers to join him. Cassius and Marcus sat at the desk and watched him curiously. Aro grinned and nodded his head. “I expect you all to be here in June. We will decide both of your fates then. Do not make me regret giving you this chance, Jasper. The Volturi do not offer second chances.” He told the vampire goodbye and looked to his brothers. “We have a situation. The Cullens will be here in a few months, with a mortal girl.”

**Back in Forks:**

Jasper hung up the phone and let out a breathe. He finalized eight tickets to Rome, for June. “Just get in here.” He chuckled; looking up at the door. Emmett sat across from his brother and grinned. Jasper really appreciated how supportive his younger brother had been. “Emmett, how can I help you?” He smiled and pulled his cowboy hat back on.

“So, we're going to Voltura? I guess tonight went well.” He ran his hand over his head and sighed. His usual smile had escaped his face. “Man, I'm going to miss you. Alice said you'll be staying with the Volturi and I guess I'm just worried I'll never see you again.” He sucked on his bottom lip, thinking. Jasper patted him on the shoulder. He could feel that Emmett was conflicted. He was happy to have Bella in the family, but devastated that it would mean losing Jasper for a while.

“Emmett, Alice also said it is not permanent. We will be back, but we need to do this. Our family will only be stronger in the end.” He hugged his brother and smiled. “I will miss you too. Let's just make the best of the next few months.” Jasper smirked and shrugged. “We have 6 months, Emmett. And Christmas is in a couple weeks. Why don't we plan a party?”

Emmett grinned widely. “Hell yeah. Alice is going to love this.” He jumped up and down excitedly. Emmett loved a good party, and nobody threw a party like Alice. He winked at Jasper and ran out of the room to talk to his sister. If they were going to be separated soon, They had to go out with a bang.

Jasper rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He had booked the tickets but there was still so much to plan in the next six months. He grabbed his cigarettes off the desk and went to the garage to clear his mind. He still had a bit of work to ensure that Bella's triumph was ready for Christmas.

**A week later Friday:**

Bella parked her truck in front of Jacob's house and waited. She was nervous about seeing him, after learning the truth from Jasper. She knew that Jacob still did not know the truth, but she was not sure if she should tell him. She groaned and laid her head against the wheel/ She couldn't tell him. She had promise Jasper that she wouldn't tell anyone. She jumped when someone knocked on her window. Jake grinned at her from inside the truck. “Get in.” She chuckled.

Jacob grinned as he climbed in the truck. “We're not driving all the way to Port Angeles in this, are we?” He relaxed in the seat and pulled on his seat belt. He was excited to go out of town with three girls. Billy had only allowed this trip because Bella was going to be there, though he was there to protect them.

Bella hummed and shook her head. “No, We're just going to Jessica and then going in her car.” She giggled. “Though I drove to Port Angeles and back in the truck Sunday.” She smirked over at him and shrugged. She was proud of herself. “Don't dis the truck, Jake.” She stuck her tongue at him.

Jake laughed and nodded as she began driving. “I'm impressed, Bella. Why did you go to Port Angeles? Did you go by yourself?” He frowned thinking how dangerous that could be.

Bella smiled at him. “I went to get a book on Quileute legends. It's actually quite small.” She shook her head and laughed. “No, Jasper went with me. Don't tell my dad. He thinks I spent the day with Alice.” She grimaced at the thought of lying to her father, but she would be doing it until he learned she had died.

Jacob agreed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just don't do anything with him that we'll have to kill him for.” He grinned and winked at her. He really loved Bella, but knew that she was in love with Jasper. It hurt, but he would get over it, maybe.

Bella scowled at him. “Be nice, Jake. He might just be my husband someday, and you'll have to stand as my best man.” She giggled and bit her lip. “Honestly, he was a perfect gentleman. He even got me to the hospital, when I decided to punch a tree and broke my hand.” She showed him the brace and blushed. She really hated that she had a tendency to hurt herself.

Jacob's eyes bugged and he gently took her hand. “Why the hell would you punch a tree?” He glared at his friend and shook his head. If Jasper had been so noble, why had she felt the urge to hurt herself?

Bella shrugged. She really did not know what to tell him. “We stopped to eat, and got into a small argument about him wanting to protect me. I got mad and decided to show him I could protect myself, but I broke my hand instead.” She blushed, hoping that he would believe her story. She did not sound very convincing to herself. “It's not too bad. I just have to wear this brace for a few weeks.”

Jacob frowned and nodded. He did not like her explanation but he would stay out of it. “Alright Bella. If he ever hurts you though, You won't be able stop me from kicking his ass.”

Bella let out an anxious laugh. She was sure that Jacob would not be a match for Jasper, but she dipped her head. “Thank you for that, Jacob. I know you mean well, but Jasper has never shown me anything but respect.” She reached over and patted his hand. They arrived at Jessica's a few minutes later and she hopped out of the truck. Jessica and Angela were waiting for them by the car. “Jessica, Angela I would like you both to meet Jacob Black. He is my oldest friend, from the reservation.”

Jessica walked over grinning. “Wow, Bella. How do you surround yourself with such good looking men?” She giggled taking the boy's hand. “I'm Jessica. It's good to meet you.” She looked the younger man over and smirked. If she wasn't dating Mike, she would take a shot at him. “Do all the boys on the reservation look this great?

Jacob blushed and smiled at her. “Yeah, you can call me Jake. Thank you.” He shook her hand before turning toward the other girl. “You must be Angela. Thanks for letting me join you guys. Billy is more comfortable having me ride with you guys then going myself.” He bit his lip and blushed as he offered him his hand. She was beautiful.

Angela smiled sweetly and shook his hand. He was quite a beautiful boy. “How old are you Jake? Oh, can I call you Jake?” She blushed and bowed her head. She was never very good at talking to boys. “Can I ask you how old you are?”

Jake grinned at Angela. It made him preen that she seemed so shy around him. “Yeah, shit you can call me whatever you want. I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen, on January 14th.” He bit his lip and shifted his feet nervously. “So, are we ready to hit the road? My dad gave me some money, so I can buy us some drinks, and dinner.”

Jessica giggled. “That was very nice of him.” She playfully bumped Angela's shoulder. “Yeah, let's get this show on the road. I'll stop at the gas station to fill up and Jake can get the drinks.” She let out a whoop and unlocked the car. “Jake and Angela in the back.” She started the car when everyone was situated and pulled out of the driveway. This was going to be a fun trip, and she would definitely be trying everything she could to get Angela and Jake together.


	17. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Bella's trip to Port Angeles. Jessica and Bella run into some trouble. Jasper and Bella make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I am working on Chapter 17, but I want it to be perfect for you guys. You'll see why at the end. It's been a hard week for me to write. This part of the story is coming to an end and then I will start on Book 2. I think I will be finished with this book by next Monday. If not, I'm sorry.

**Chapter 16: A Close Call**

“So, your friends are really nice.” Jacob smiled sitting outside the dressing room. The girls were just getting into their own clothes. He had been unsure about being here while they tried on dresses, but it had been fun. Bella had mentioned that she already had a dress, but Jessica and Angela had searched through several stores for the last few hours. Jessica looked gorgeous in this pinked number. She had made Jake blush deeper than he had thought possible when she asked how her breast looked in the dress. Angela found this baby blue dress that seemed to make her eyes glow.

Bella giggled and shook her head. She had been trying to head Jessica off. She seemed determined that Angela and Jacob were perfect for each other. “Yeah, they're good friends. Thank you for coming with us. I don't think it'll take much longer. They just have to get shoes and then we can go to dinner.”

Jacob laughed and shrugged. “It's actually been kind of fun. We don't have many dances on the rez, and it's nice to see such pretty girls all dressed up.” He smiled and stood up, picking up the bags as the girls walked out of the dressing room. “So, shoes girls?”

Jessica shook her head. “No, I have shoes that will go with the dress perfectly. Why don't you take Angela to dinner? Bella, I know this cute little boutique that has the best handmade necklaces.” She took her hand and began pulling her away from Jacob.

Bella gazed back and laughed, shaking her head. “We'll meet you at the restaurant.” She smiled at Jessica and rolled her eyes as they walked out of the restaurant. “You know that Angela is going to the winter formal with Eric.” She smiled walking down the street with the blonde. “It'd be great if Jacob and Angela liked each other but stop pushing it.” She giggled. She really thought Angela was a sweet girl and Jacob needed that in his life. It was just that she did not understand why Jessica was so determined.

Jessica shrugged leading her to a strip of stores that was quite away from the touristy part of town. “Eric is great, but he wants to go to school in the south and Angela wants to stay here. They won't last past high school.” She began listing all her reasons that she thought Jacob was perfect for Angela. They were moments from the boutique when Bella realized they were being followed.

Bella took Jessica's hand and pulled her close. “Stay near me. There are three guys following us.” She whispered and began directing her between two buildings. Jessica squeaked and nodded. She was terrified, and was not sure what to say. The men followed them and when they came out of the alley, they bumped into two more men. Bella gasped as she realized that they had been herded here. How could she be so stupid. “Fuck.”

Jessica screamed as one of the men grabbed her. “Well look what we have here?” The man smirked pressing against her. She could feel that he was growing hard against her, causing her to struggle more. She pleased in tears, but he did not listen.

Bella growled and attempted to push the pervert away. “Let her go, you creep.” She yelled out as another man grabbed her. She refused to feel helpless and began fighting them, but it was useless. They were outnumbered and Jessica had zero self defense training. “Kick them in the shin, Jess.”

Jessica whimpered as a couple of the men began pawing at her chest. “Please, just let us go. You don't really want to hurt us.” She struggled and kicked one of their attackers in the groin. She cried out as another slapped her. Bella struggled violently elbowing one of them in the face. Another grabbed her hair and she cursed.

That moment she heard screeching tires and she looked over to Rosalie's mustang speeding down the street. The car stopped seconds before hitting a few of the thugs. The jumped back, causing Bella and Jessica to stumble forward. Jasper climbed out of the car and growled at the girls. “Get in the car, Darlin'.” He glared at the five men who dared to touch his girlfriend and her friend.

Jessica was crying and attempting to keep her ripped shirt closed as she climbed into the backseat of the car. Bella nodded and took Jasper's hand. “Come on, they're not worth it, babe.” She knew how dangerous Jasper was at the moment but she did not imagine he would ever hurt her. She could not let him kill these men, as worthless as they were. Jasper nodded and helped her into the car, before climbing in himself. He drove toward the men smirking as they barely jumped out of the way.

Jasper took a deep breath and looked into the rear-view mirror, at Jessica. “I'm sorry I couldn't be any sooner, Cher. Are you alright?” Jessica whimpered and nodded. She was not exactly sure how she was supposed to act. She was grateful that Jasper had showed up, but she was embarrassed that he saw her in this situation. She should have been more observant when she was so far from home at night. Jasper could feel the mortification rolling off her. “Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. They were nothing but a bunch of muggins.” He shook his head and licked his lips. “Alice keeps a bag of clothes back there. You can have one of her shirts.” Jessica nodded and began digging through an overnight bag. She founded a blouse and began pulling it over her ripped t-shirt.

Bella sighed, rubbing her arms. She was a walking disaster. She should not have wondered off alone with Jessica. “Thanks, Jazz, for showing up when you did.” She took his hand and let out a breath. She was shaking in shock. Jasper squeezed her hand. He was still deciding whether to go back and tear those men to pieces. Bella could see how angry he was and caressed his palm. “We are meeting Jacob and Angela at La Bella Italia. Why don't you call Carlisle and join us?”

Jasper looked over at her and gave her a forced smile. “Yeah, good idea.” He steered the car toward the restaurant and handed his phone to Bella. She searched for Carlisle's number and was dialing the number when Jasper was parking in front of the Italian bistro. Carlisle answered and she handed the phone to Jasper. “I'll meet you girls inside.” Bella nodded and helped Jessica out of the car. Jasper put the phone to his ear and sighed as they walked away. “Carlisle, we have a problem.” He described the situation to his father, and they came up with a plan to get the men off the street. If he had anything to say about it, they would never see the streets again.

Jasper walked into the restaurant a few minutes later and glared at Jacob. “Jake, can I talk to you a moment?” He growled making his way to the group. Jacob nodded and followed him to the lobby. “You were supposed to be watching her.” He turned and pushed him against the wall. He knew that Jacob would not have been able to do much to save the girls, but he was angry and needed someone to blame.

Jacob pushed him away and glared at the vampire. “What are you talking about? Jessica just said she fell. She could have tripped whether I was there or not.” He straightened his t-shirt. He did not understand why Jasper was so angry. Honestly, he did not comprehend why the man was there, in the first place. “What are you even doing here? Following us?”

Jasper chuckled menacingly and shook his head. “You believed that? Look! She had a bruise on her cheek. You can see the hand print.” He ruffled his own hair and sighed. It really was not his place to tell Jacob what happened, but he had to let the boy understand. “They were attacked, Jacob. If I had not been there, I don't know what would have happened.”

Jacob gaped at him and shook his head. “I'm so sorry, Hale. I really did not think they were in danger if they stayed together.” He groaned, rubbing his face. Some protection he turned out to be. He turned toward Bella and her friends. “I guess I should have been more cautious. I'm just glad they're okay.”

Bella frowned watching them from the table. He knew that Jasper was worried but they were okay now. There was no reason to lecture Jacob like this. He was just a kid. Jacob looked back at Jasper as he patted him on the shoulder. “I guess it's a mistake any of us could make. Just remember that this world is a dangerous place, pup.”

Jacob pushed his hand off his shoulder and growled. “Don't patronize me. Let's just go eat. And don't bring this up again... The girls have had enough trauma tonight.” Jasper nodded and began walking over to join the girls. Jacob sighed and followed him. They sat at the table; Jacob beside Angela and Jasper beside Bella. Jessica smiled sadly at them.

Bella took Jasper's hand. “Feel better?” Jasper shook his head. Bella sighed and began looking at the menu. It was good to be among friends but she no longer felt in a celebratory mood. They ordered their food and the conversation remained pleasant but stilted. She wanted to smile but she and Jessica were still scared. She did not know what she would have done if Jasper had not showed up. At the end of the night, Jasper insisted on paying for dinner, and told them he'd meet them back in Forks. Outside the restaurant, he kissed Bella passionately, before getting back in the mustang and driving away.

**Back at Forks a few hours later:**

Jasper was leaning against the mustang, smoking as Jessica pulled up beside the house. The four teens climbed out of the car and Jasper waved at them. Jessica walked over to him and smiled nervously. “I just wanted to say... Thank you Jasper. You really saved us back there.”

Jasper bowed his head at her removing his hat. “It was my honor, Darlin'. I'm just glad I was able to get there in time. It was lucky I was in town.” He certainly could not tell her that he had been following them since they entered Port Angeles. He was just happy that Alice had seen the need to be there.

Jessica nodded and bit her lip. “Let me just go change and I'll bring Alice's shirt back out.” She played with the sleeve nervously, smiling as Bella and Jacob walked over. She had never been so grateful to have Bella as a friend. She knew that they were outnumbered but Bella never stopped fighting for them.

Jasper shook his head. “No, you go ahead and keep it. I reckon that Alice would love for you to have it. We are having a Christmas Party in a couple weeks. You can wear it then.” He tipped his hat and grinned. “I should be going. I just wanted to make sure you four made it home alright.” Jessica nodded and hugged him. He patted her back, then watched her walk away before turning toward Bella. “You alright, Cher?”

Bella shrugged, hugging her waist. “I suppose. It's just been a long night. I was just going to take Jacob home. Can I meet you back at my house? Charlie is out with Henry tonight.” She smirked and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She knew that they needed to talk but she just wanted to be alone with him. “Please.”

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “If that is what you want, Cher.” He pecked her lips and groaned as she licked his lip. “Careful, my dear.” He smirked and pulled her against him. He wanted nothing more than to continue this, but he knew that Jacob needed a ride home. “Thirty minutes, okay?” He patted her side and let her go. Bella pouted and nodded before going to climb into her truck.

Jacob rolled his eyes as she started the truck. “You two can give people cavities. You know that?” He smirked at his best friend as she glared at him. “Hey, I actually like the guy, but he practically looks like he is going to eat you sometimes.” He chuckled.

Bella laughed at the ironic statement. “Yeah, I guess so.” She started the drive back to the reservation and shrugged. “I just never thought I'd find someone as amazing as Jasper. I love him.” She had a goofy grin on her face. She had a while to think on the trip back. She decided that she had not been in any real danger. Jasper had been there the whole time. She should be angry that he had followed them, but she was just grateful he was there.

Jacob nodded and bit his lip. He could see his chances with Bella were long gone. “So, Angela? Is she seeing anyone?” he blushed softly, staring at his hands. He had really enjoyed the outing, but he had not expected to like Bella's nerdy friend so much. She was beautiful and sweet.

Bella giggled. “She is actually. His name is Eric. It's not serious but he's taking her to the winter formal.” She shrugged and licked her lips. She hated to break the news to him, but Eric was a friend too. She would not lie about his involvement with Angela. Maybe their relationship would not last the year, but they deserved the chance to find out. “Sorry Jake.”

Jacob shrugged, slumping a bit in his seat. “It's cool. It never would have worked out anyway. She told me she's a preacher's daughter and I'm just a kid from the rez.” He shook his head. He had never been ashamed of where he came from but he knew what people thought about people from reservations.”

Bella sighed as she passed the reservation border. “Jake. I never want to hear you talking down about yourself. You're a catch, and I'm sure that Angela really liked you.” a few minutes later she was pulling up to his house. “I mean, you're the chief's son. That is pretty impressive.” She giggled and hugged him. “You're a great guy. Just don't give up. Maybe her and Eric are not meant to be together.”

Jacob smiled at her. “Thanks Bella. I'll see you later, okay? Don't do anything I would not do with Jasper, tonight.” He laughed and winked at her before jumping out of the truck. Bella laughed, throwing a ball of paper at him.

Jasper was leaning against a familiar Harley when Bella parked in front of her house. “Oh my god, you didn't?” She stepped out of the truck and ran over to him and the bike. “Jasper.” She grinned running her hands over the old bike she had to leave back in Phoenix. “What did you do?” She giggled as she straddled the bike. She might like riding Jasper's motorbikes but there was nothing like riding her own.

Jasper chuckled and kissed her softly. “I did not do anything. Edward had it shipped over as an apology. He got your mom's number from Charlie and arranged everything with her.” He nuzzled her neck and sighed. It felt so good to see her happy, and he would have to thank Alice and Edward later. “I'm glad you like the surprise.” He kissed her shoulder and grinned. “Let's go talk inside.”

Bella nodded and took his hand while hopping on the bike. “I love it. Thank him for me.” He handed her the keys and she dragged him up to her room. Charlie would not be home for a couple days and she was excited to spend the time with Jasper. “So... Do you think you can spend the night? I know you don't sleep but there are other things we could do.”

Jasper laughed and shook her head. “Bella, I'm not sure that is a great idea, but yes I will stay over.” She sat on the bed and pulled him into a kiss. He hummed and laid her back on the bed. He kissed over her neck and moaned, feeling her lust doubling his own. “Oh, my sweet Bella.” He groaned and pressed against her.

Bella whimpered, arching her back. “So good.” She sighed running her hands over his chest. He was always able to make her body sing. She bit her lip and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jasper groaned and grabbed her hand, to stop her.

“No, Bella. Not yet. It's too dangerous.” He laid his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath. He chuckled at himself and licked his lips. “How do I keep losing myself with you. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you.” He pecked a kiss to her chest and sighed.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Jasper, I understand how dangerous it can be, and it's a big step, but I don't want to wait until I've been changed. I want to know you like this while I'm still human.” She sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She knew that they had not been dating long, but she was already giving her life to him. Now she just wanted him to touch her in every way possible.

Jasper sighed and looked into her eyes, thinking. “Are you sure, Mon Cher?” He kissed the valley between her breast and groaned. She nodded and smirked at him. “alright. Tomorrow night. Let me hunt first.”

Bella squealed and hugged him. “Tomorrow.”


	18. Break With Every Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... finally. Jasper and Bella spend the night together,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I'm sorry you guys had to wait two weeks for this. I had emergency stomach surgery; then I had emergency oral surgery... It's been an interesting two weeks. Thank you Lauren and Justina for being such amazing betas. Let me know what you guys think. I really am enjoying being able to write this for you guys. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Bonus points to whoever can tell me where I got the title for this chapter lol.

**Chapter 17: Break With Every Swell**

Jasper sighed looking at himself, in his mirror. He had promised Bella that he would be at her house in an hour, but he was nervous. He wanted to be with her in every intimate way, but he did not want to kill her. He turned his head as he heard his door opening. Alice walked in and he smiled at her. “Will I hurt her?”

Alice tinkled in laughter and shook her head. She slipped something into his pocket and kissed his cheek. “You will not. You have enough control for this.” She patted his shoulder and sat on the bed. “Just take precaution.”

Jasper pulled the object out of his pocket and examined it. “Are you serious?” He raised a brow at her, slipping it back in his pocket. He was not sure why he needed it, but he would trust his sister's judgment. He looked toward the mirror and finished buttoning up his shirt.

Alice nodded and bit her lip. “We don't know what will happen. I am actively trying not to watch my brother having sex.” She grinned at him. “But I see her tomorrow, so I'm sure she will be safe, and very happy.” She giggled. “Carlisle just wanted me to tell you, we don't know what the venom in your seminal fluid will do to her. So... be careful.”

Jasper gulped and nodded; glad that he could not blush. He could not believe that he was having this conversation with his tiny sister. He was over a hundred years older than her, and she was giving him the sex talk. “I think I get it. We are done here.” He grimaced and grabbed his keys. “Don't wait up.” He winked at his sister and runs out to the garage.

**Bella's house:**

Bella stepped out of the shower and stared into the vanity. She had shaved every inch of her body and wondered if it had been enough. Would Jasper be pleased with what he saw? She began doing her hair and makeup. She put her hair into a braid and dusted her eyes. She did not want to put too much effort into her looks but she wanted Jasper to think she was beautiful. After appraising herself a final time, she walked over to her bed and pulled on a lace nightgown, she assumed Alice had put in her closet.

She sighed and bit her lip. She smoothed out the nightgown and paced her room. Jasper was due to arrive at any moment. She knew that she was ready for this, but that did not mean she was not nervous. “Bella, don't be a coward.” She chastised herself, and groaned.

“You know, talking to yourself could be seen as a bad thing.” Jasper smirked as he watched her jump. He licked his lips as he gazed over her body. She looked delectable in blue. “I'm sorry, Cher. I did think I made a bit of noise.” He walked over, caressing her lace covered chest. “You are divine, my love.”

Bella's cheeks turned scarlet and she smiled at him. “Thank you. You should tell Alice to stop putting things in my room.” She chuckled nervously and bit her lip. She whimpered feeling his hand on her chest. She stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. “But let's not talk about your sister right now.” She smirked and kissed him softly. She shivered hearing a small purr coming from her boyfriend.

He growled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She woke a beast in him that he had long forgotten. He was beginning to feel alive again, and was no longer just someone's Darlin'. “Are you sure you really want to do this?” He sighed, kissing over her neck. He purred nibbling on her shoulder.

Bella nodded and shivered. “More than anything. I'm ready for this Jasper.” He closed her eyes and gripped his hair as he nibbled at her skin. She felt like a pleasurable fire burned through her. If she were wearing panties, she was sure that they would be drenched. She ran a hand over his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, reveling in the feel of his cold skin against her hand. “You are so beautiful.” She whispered and took his hand, walking to her bed.

Jasper sat on her bed, pulling off his shirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little foil packet. “Me... beautiful? You forget how divine you are, my dear.” He smirked and licked his lips as he ran his hands over the flimsy material of her gown. He grabbed the hem of the dress and quickly pulled it off her, humming in pleasure as her naked form was revealed to him. “Mon Bella, My sweet beautiful Isabella.” He moaned and began kissing her chest. He cupped her breast, flicking his thumb over the pebbled nipple.

Bella let out a gasp as his lips enclosed around the hardened nub. She had never felt anything like it. She rolled her head back as pleasure shot to her core. She never thought a simple touch could feel so powerful. “Fuck, Jasper.” He gripped his hair and pulled him back to her lips.

Jasper growled into the kiss and ran his hand up her leg. Her skin was the softest he could remember touching. He lightly caressed the valley between her legs, purring when he realized how wet she already was for him. “You are soaking, my love.” He moaned kissing over her neck. “Can I taste you?”

Bella gulped, nodding her head hesitantly. Her mind short circuited for a moment. She was not exactly sure what he meant but was willing to give him anything he wanted at the moment. “Please, just do something.” She groaned in frustration. Letting out a gasp as she felt his fingers thrust into her. He smirked, pumping his fingers in her and pressing his thumb against her quivering clit. “Oh shit.” She whined.

Jasper chuckled, thrusting and twisting his fingers inside her core. “You like that?” He smirked and kissed her softly before he lowered his head to the little pulsing button. He growled softly. “You smell so good, Bella.” He flicked his tongue at her clit and moaned. She twitched and whined. The combination of cold and pressure was driving her insane. She hissed as he slowly devoured her. He kept her on edge for over a half an hour before allowing her to explode. She screamed, closing her legs around his head.

Jasper laughed and pulled back, as gently as possible. His cock throbbed hearing her ragged breath and feeling the coursing through her. “You okay, mon Cher?” He caressed her thigh as he positioned her against her legs. “I don't think I have enjoyed anything so divine.”

Bella giggled caressing his back. She could feel his member twitching against her core, but she was still trying to catch her breath. She had white spots obscuring her view and she was not sure if she could even form a complete sentence. “Amazing.” she sighed and kissed him softly. She had never felt so relaxed but she hoped that they were not finished. “What about you?”

Jasper smiled and caressed her neck. “My love, tonight is about you. I'm not worried about rushing this.” He lovingly kissed her, trailing his hands over her sides. He knew that he entered her now, he would only last moments. He wanted to take his time and make this a night she would cherish. He pulled back a few minutes later to let her breath. “Do you think you're ready to continue?”

Bella nodded, biting her lip. She shivered as his hands traveled over her body. “Jasper, make love to me.” She groaned and pressed against him wantonly. He nodded and reached over to grab the condom that Alice had slipped into his pocket earlier.

“I've got you, Darlin'.” He smirked and rolled on the tiny piece of rubber and chuckled. He was not sure how this flimsy material would help protect Bella, but he trusted that his father and sister knew best. “Are you ready, Isabella?” He licked his lips with feather like touches against her calf. “My god, you are beautiful.”

Bella watched him, trying not to laugh as he rolled the condom on. It seemed silly for a vampire, but she understood the caution. “Jasper, of course I am.” She sat up and kissed him passionately, pulling him back down. She shook with a small dose of fear. She wanted this more than she could comprehend but she was nervous. She hoped Jasper did not notice.

Jasper purred into the kiss. He felt waves of trepidation coming off her and he sent calm toward her. “It'll be alright, my love. I'll take it slow.” He whispered against her lips and began slowly pressing into her valley. He paused reaching a barrier. “This is going to hurt a moment. Let me know when I can continue.” She nodded and he kissed her as he trusted past her innocence. Bella let out a strangled gasp, a tear falling down her cheek.

He smiled adoringly and wiped the tear from her cheek. Bella whimpered. “That actually did not hurt as much as I thought it would.” She giggled and shifted to make herself more comfortable, causing Jasper to groan. It still hurt a bit, but the pain was quickly diminishing. “I think I'm okay now.”

Jasper pecked her lips and nodded. He gripped her hips and began as he began short shallow thrusts. “Fuck.” He growled and licked her neck. He had never felt anything so exquisite. Bella moaned and arched her back, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. “Isabella, my sweet Bella.” Jasper groaned and gripped her ass thrusting a bit harder.

“Oh god.” Bella screamed as she came around him. Her vision blurred before everything went dark. She woke a few minutes later and frowned as Jasper came into focus. He had a shit eating grin on his face. “Don't look so proud of yourself.”

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry. I'm just amazed that you just passed out.” He kissed her nose before he rolled over and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned her up and sighed running his hands over her body. “Are you okay?” He whispered, kissing her tenderly.

Bella hummed and nodded. “More than. That was better than I ever could have imagined.” She groaned as she twisted her hips. “I am sure I’ll be sore in the morning, but right now I'm just perfect.” She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. She never wanted to let him go, and was glad that Charlie would not be back until tomorrow afternoon. “Stay with me tonight?”

Jasper nodded, running his hands through her hair. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” He had never been more relaxed or more in touch with his own emotions. Bella brought out a part of him he thought he had lost a long time ago. “I love you, Isabella. You make me a better man.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Bella grinned, burrowing her head in his neck. Tonight, had been everything she had dreamed about. “I love you too, Jasper. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for.” She kissed his chest. She shivered slightly. She was not ready to leave his embrace but she was beginning to feel how cold he really was. Jasper felt her tremors and pulled a blanket between them. Bella chuckled. “I'm sorry. I guess I just need to get used to how cold your skin is sometimes.”

Jasper chuckled and kissed her lovingly. “Don't worry about it. I like how warm you are, Cher. It's refreshing, and I'm not just talking about your skin. Your emotions, they make me feel alive; like my horrid past doesn't define me.” He caught her lips in his own and chuckled as she moaned. He could feel lust resurfacing and he shook his head. “None of that. I don't want you to be too sore tomorrow.”

Bella giggled and shrugged. She was already going to be sore, and she really did not see a problem. “Maybe you are right, but I don't want you to stop touching me.” She sighed; running her hands over his shoulders. Her body still hummed with the pleasure he brought her. Maybe they were moving a little fast but she did not think there could be anything better than being in his arms. “It all feels like a dream, and I keep thinking you're going to disappear on me.”

Jasper cupped her face and shook his head. “I'm not going anywhere, Cher. My heart has been delivered to you on a silver platter, and I could not be happier.” He nibbled and kissed over her jaw. “I'm yours for eternity.” She yawned and he smirked softly. He sometimes forgot how human she was. “get some sleep, Darlin'. We'll talk in the morning.” She cuddled into his arms as much as she could. “Goodnight, Mon amour.” He whispered watching as she drifted to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update soon, I hope.


	19. The Beauty and the Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Cullens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Here is the thing. I had planned for this book to be 20 chapters; but a few chapters back my outline changed; after discussing the pace with my Beta. The entire direction changed for this part of the book. It will end up with the same conclusion, but It just take a different path to get there. So, Book 1 will be 30 chapters instead of twenty. Please bare with me. anyway, you're getting 3 chapters today.

**Chapter 18: The Beauty and the Mechanic**

Edward looked up from the piano as Bella walked into the living room. He played the final notes to Silent Night, smiling at her. “Jasper will be down in a moment. You are a bit early.” He closed the lid over the keys and stood to meet his brother's mate. Tonight was Alice's Christmas party and Jasper had asked Bella over a few hours early. After all, this would be their last Christmas in Forks. Everyone wanted to make the most of the evening. “Welcome, Bella.” He grinned and walked around the piano, trying to be polite while keeping his distance.

“Thank you, Edward.” Bella blushed and gazed around the room. Alice had turned the house into a winter wonderland. “Everything is just so beautiful. Alice really has an eyes for glamour.” She giggled and bit her lip as she placed a large bag on the couch. She had brought all Cullen's gifts. They may not be as extravagant as they were used to but she hoped they loved them. “ So...Edward . How are you?” 

Edward shrugged. “I'm alright. Alice and I are leaving tomorrow for a couple days. She just wanted to see your face when you opened her gift.” He smirked, reaching over to take the bag of gifts from her. Alice and Jasper were most likely listening from the second floor. Alice had told the family earlier that he needed this talk with Bella alone. He was not sure what she meant, but he was at least willing to try being civil with the girl. “And you Bella? How are you? It's quite cold tonight.” 

Bella giggled. “Really, Edward? You're asking about the weather?” She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. She shivered taking in gifts in the corner as Edward added hers to the pile. She really hoped that they did not go too overboard for her. “Where is everyone? They are usually here when I come in. Jasper just sent me a text telling me to just let myself in.” She rubbed her arms nervously. She had never been alone with Edward before, and it was beyond awkward. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to him. 

He shrugged and grabbed her a soda from the cooler Alice had placed in the living room for the party guest. “They are getting ready. Alice wanted me to talk to you.” He handed her the coke and sat on the couch, giving her room to join him. He still felt a bit wary around her, but she was practically family and he needed to get over his aversion to having her around. “Isabella. I want you to know how extremely sorry I am for attacking you. I can assure you, I have never wanted to hurt you.” 

Bella sighed, sitting next to him. “Edward, please just call me Bella.” She smiled fiddling with her fingers. “It's been months and I  forgave you that day. I may have been a little put out with the bruise, but it wasn't your fault. You can't be blamed for your nature.” She tentatively reached over to pat his hand. She trusted him not to hurt her, but she did not know how he felt about being touched. “Let's just put it behind us. You are Jasper's brother and I would love to get to know you. It tears me up to have you so distant. I honestly thought you hated me.” 

Edward huffed, shaking his head. “Of course  not, I could never hate you. You have made Jasper happier than I've ever seen him. I know Alice told you her side of the story of how we found him in 1948. All she saw was a lonely vampire in need of a change. I heard every thought running through his head. He was ready to give up, and It's been over fifty years and I can finally say, he can see a future for himself. You've brought a light back into  his life, how could I ever hate you for that?” He smiled and squeezed her hand. He would always struggle with how she smelled to him, but he could never hurt the woman his brother loved, the woman he lived for. “You've become family to all of us.” 

Bella smiled and looked down at the  coffee table, “Thank you, Edward.” She could not stop the heat that rose her cheeks. She was glad to clear the air with Edward, but she still found it difficult to accept that the family cared so much for her. She took her hand back and sighed. “Can we be friends now?” 

Edward laughed and nodded. “I would like that, Bella. Did I tell you Happy Christmas yet?” He smirked as Bella shrugged. “Well, Happy Christmas. Come on, everyone is waiting for us in the dining room. Esme  has made a ham , I am told.” He helped her up and led her into the kitchen. Jasper was waiting at the door, with his arms open. Edward grinned as Bella ran over to hug the older vampire. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Jasper whispered and kissed her tenderly. He had heard everything Edward had spoken and he couldn't help but feel thankful.  He had worried that his brother would never find peace with Bella. “Sorry I could not be here when you arrived, but you know how pushy the Pixie is.” He laughed as Alice hit him upside the head. “Love you too, Sis.” He winked and cupped Bella's face. 

Bella grinned leaning into his touch. She was excited to spend her first Christmas with Jasper. “Merry Christmas.” She breathed out, and kissed his  palm, looking  into his eyes lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly. 

Jasper hummed into the kiss, grinning. He had not seen her in a few days and he was happy to hold her in his arms again. “I missed you, mon Cher.” He pushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek, as he gave her a  long deep kiss not caring that his family was  watching, she was the only one in the room for him. 

Bella groaned into the kiss and let out a small giggle. She pulled back only an inch. “I missed you too.  I wish you did not have to leave so long to hunt.” She shrugged and laid her head on his chest. She really had missed him, and she did not want to let him go. The last few days had been torture without seeing him, and she dreaded leaving for Florida tomorrow. “I wish you could come with me, tomorrow.” 

Jasper laughed and held her close. How he wished he could join her, but Florida was to open for his comfort. “It's only for a few days, Bella. You need to see your mom, and I would not take that time from you. If I went, you'd feel obligated to stay with me all day. Go have fun with Renee, before we go to Italy. This could be your last opportunity to see her and Phil.” He kissed the top of her head and gently pulled out of her arms. “Come on. Let's eat and then open those wonderful gifts under the tree.” Bella nodded and followed him to the table. 

Dinner was beautiful, as always and Bella became lost in a fantasy. She had never experienced a family event like this. Half an hour later they were all sitting around the tree, as Carlisle passed out the Christmas gifts. Bella was mesmerized at  the amount of packages set in front of herself. “Guys, this is too much.” She gushed, playing with the stud in her lip.

“Nonsense.” Esme giggled as she pushed a bit of hair behind Bella's ear. “This is your first Christmas with us, but you'll soon see that this is normal for us.” She picked up a small rectangular box and held it out to her. “ Here open this  one, it is from me.” 

Bella grinned as she pulled open the ribbon and lifted the lid. Her eyebrow rose as she pulled out a gold chain attached to what looked like a coiled snake. “It's beautiful, but what is it?” She smiled at Esme twisting the chain around her fingers. She looked at the snake, noticing diamonds along the body. 

Esme grinned and took the jewelry from her. “It's an earring my dear, and the chain attaches to your nose ring.” She quickly demonstrated by putting it in Bella's right ear and attaching it to her septum ring. “See, beautiful.” She cupped her chip and kissed her forehead. 

Alice handed Bella a mirror and she looked at herself in wonder. “Oh my god. I've seen these on documentaries about India. It's gorgeous. Thank you Esme.” She hugged the woman and began digging through the rest of her gifts. Most were jewelry, but Jasper had gotten her a new  helmet, a cowboy hat, and a leather duster. She almost missed the final box under all the paper, but Edward winked and held it up to her. She looked over the box and frowned. It was one of the tiniest boxes she had ever seen with a small card that read, “With Love from Jasper.” She raised a brow at her boyfriend. “Haven't you given me enough?” 

Jasper just gave her a crooked smile and shook his head. “There will never be enough. Just open it.” 

Bella shrugged and sighed, pulling off the lid. Inside was a single black key. “Jasper Whitlock Hale, you did not buy me a car?” She growled at him. 

Jasper laughed and shook his head, standing up and taking her hand. “Come with me.” She led her out to the garage. Sitting beside his Indian was the most beautiful motorcycle she had ever seen. There was an ostentatious bow wrapped around the handlebars. Bella gasped and ran over to the bike. 

“Oh my god, Jasper. It's beautiful.” She grinned tracing the lettering gracing the gas tank. “A Trident? You bought me a Triumph? I've never seen one of these in one piece.” She giggled and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Thank you. I love you so much.” 

Jasper chuckled, gripping her ass as he kissed her. He could not be happier that she like his gift.. He kissed down her jaw and  sighed, “It was a pile of junk and I spent the last month and a half rebuilding it for you. I'm glad that you like it. It's all original 1969 parts and it was hell trying to track them all down.” He smirked and put her down, caressing her waist. “We'll go up to our ridge and ride her as soon as you get back from Jacksonville.” 

Bella giggled and gently bit his lip. “You sir, are amazing. I love it, and I'll hold you to that.” She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the masterpiece. “Renee has got to see this. She'll be so jealous.” She grinned, sending her mother a text message. She pecked his lips and traced his jaw with the tip of her fingers. “You are the best boyfriend ever, but you know, you don't have to keep spoiling me?”

Jasper nodded, gazing into her eyes lovingly. “I know, Mon Cher. I want to give you nice things. I don't feel like I have to buy things for you, Isabella.” He smirked and sat her on the Triumph, kneeling in front of her. “Rebuilding this bike was just as much of a gift for myself as it was for you. I love you, Bella, and I'm overjoyed you like it.” He smirked and pushed her skirt up slightly, kissing her knee. “ Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

Bella shivered and shook her head. “No, you haven't.” She moaned softly, lacing her fingers in his hair. She rolled her head back as he began kissing up her  thigh, “Oh god, Jazz.” He growled sucking softly at her upper thigh. She bucked her hips and cursed. “Do we have time for this? Alice's party is starting soon.” She and Jasper had become a bit insatiable lately, and she really did not want him to stop. 

Jasper chuckled, licking the mark he had made on her skin. “Perhaps not, but I'm sure I can persuade you it'll be worth it to be a little late.” He smiled and began rolling her panties off. He groaned as her arousal hit his senses. 

Bella whimpered and nodded. She was sure that Alice would not be happy with them but she needed this. Bella bit her lip and pulled a condom from her bra, handing it to Jasper. She gasped arching her back as his thumb began making a circular motion against her clit. “Fuck, Jasper.” She had fantasized about Jasper taking her on one of the bikes but she did not really think it would be possible. “Don't tease me, please.” 

Jasper rolled on the condom and stood up between her legs. “I would never tease.” He purred and smirked as he thrusted into her. Bella groaned, wrapping her legs around him. Jasper moaned and kissed her as he snapped his hips. He was in ecstasy, each time she allowed him to touch her. “Isabella.” He moaned and held her close as he made love to her. 

Bela cried out, gripping his shoulders. She knew that his family could hear every scream and moan but she could not find in her to care. Her body shook with extreme pleasure as Jasper took her body and soul. “Fuck, so good. Never stop.” She gasped and kissed him hungrily as she came around his cock. 

Jasper growled into the kiss thrusting harder through her orgasm. After a moment he felt a slight pinch before his pleasure tripled. “Shit. Isabella, you are an Angel. My love, my world.” He whispered against her lips. Grunting, his hips stuttered and he slammed into her as he came. “FUCK...” He cursed and kissed her with unbridled passion. Bella whimpered and panted into the kiss. Jasper had been a bit rougher than normal, but her body was still shaking in pleasure beyond what her mind could process.

“That was intense.” Jasper panted as he pulled out of her. He looked down, pulling off the condom and curse. “Well, shit, it broke.” He rolled his eyes and tossed it into a box of old oil rags. He was worried that he had hurt Bella and began examining her body. “Are you alright, Mon Cher?” 

Bella giggled and nodded. She stood up, but her legs felt like jelly. “I'm great, but a little cold.” She bit her lip and reached for her panties. She needed to get cleaned up and straighten her clothes or Alice was going to kill her. “I don't think we really have to worry. It's not like you can get me pregnant.” She chuckled softly, and pulled him into a tender kiss. “Alice is going to slaughter us, if we don't get inside immediately.” 

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the garage and Jasper growled, glaring over at his sister. “Go back inside, and we'll be joining you in a moment.” He let out a breath of exasperation. There was no privacy in a house full of vampires. Maybe he should get his own apartment for a while. 

Alice laughed and shrugged. “You have five minutes before the guests start to arrive. Charlie will be the first to arrive and I don't think he will be happy to see you defiling his daughter.” She winked at Bella and twirled around, heading back into the house.

“Oh god that was embarrassing.” Bella laughed, burying her head in Jasper's shoulder. Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead. Nothing could shatter the serenity of this moment, but he did need to get her inside before Charlie arrived. 

“Come on. It'll only get worse if she has to come get us again.” He helped her fix her skirt and led her back inside for this ridiculous party


	20. Ava Maria, Gratia Plena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella visits Renee. Everything does not go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight. This is the chapter in which the outline changed.   
> obligatory translation: Ave Maria; Gratia Plena (Hail Mary, full of grace)

**Chapter 19: Ava Maria, Gratia Plena**

Bella stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. She smiled looking up at the sky. She loved living in Forks now, but she had really missed the sun. She grinned as she grabbed her carry on and walked down the ramp, looking for Renee. She already missed Jasper, but he was  right; she needed to see her mother at least once more before Italy. She spotted Renee and let out a slight scream as she ran over to hug her. “Mom! I've missed you so much.”

Renee chuckled as she hugged her close. “Bella, baby. It's good to see you.” She cupped her face and  sighed with contentment . She was glad that her daughter had decided to come visit. “You look so beautiful. You've changed something. Let me guess. Is that a smile?” Renee giggled and kissed her cheek. Bella looked so happy and she could not wait to hear about the last few months in Forks. “What in Forks could have put that smile on your face?”

Bella laughed and shrugged. “Let's get to the car and I'll tell you everything.” She blushed thinking about the night she had spent with Jasper, before getting on the plane. She pulled off her new leather Jacket and tossed it over her shoulder. It was entirely too hot in Jacksonville to be wearing leather. She had worn a pair of purple skinny jeans, a white bandanna shirt and the Italian leather Jacket. She chewed her lip, contemplating the coming conversation. She wasn't sure how Renee would receive the information that she was in a serious relationship. “A lot has happened.” She begged the fates that she did not have a fight on the horizon.

Renee rolled her eyes and led her to pick up her bags. Phil was waiting in the car for them. “It's only been a few months, Bella. How much can change?” She giggled looking  over her angelic face. There seemed to be a new glow about the previously seclusive girl. “I like the new ear cuff. Isn't it a bit dangerous to have a chain going to your nose?” She smiled, flicking the chain with her finger? She was happy to see a smile on her little girl's face, but she was a bit confused. Bella was not the same girl she had put on the plane, in Phoenix. She was more daring and confident. Renee had not really changed. She was still the free spirit Bella had left in the fall. She was currently wearing a blush pink gypsy dress; accessorized with a high pony. She grabbed Bella’s bag grinning.

Bella sighed happily and  shrugged, nothing could conceivably bring her down. “Thanks, my boyfriend's mom gave it to me for Christmas.” She shrugged, a furious blush covering her cheeks. She had not really been planning to just blurt out the information like that. She had wanted to ease Renee into that particular nugget. She hooked their arms together and walked with her mother out to the car.

Renee was quiet, soaking in this news. “A boyfriend?” She raised her brow as they walked into the parking lot. “Bella, you have never really shown any interest in dating, and now you have a boyfriend?” She chewed her lip nervously. She did not like the idea of Bella having a boyfriend. She could just picture Bella getting stuck in Forks, just like she had almost 20 years ago. “I don't like it. I don't want you to have to settle down in Forks. You have so much ahead of you, and a boyfriend is just baggage.” She huffed.

Bella laughed and shook her head. “It's not like that. He's actually leaving for college next year. He has a full scholarship to Whitman, and I've been applying to colleges in Italy.” She shrugged and chewed on her lip ring. She and Alice had built an explanation for her disappearance, about a week ago. She knew that Renee would grieve when she disappeared, but she was hoping that she would see her again; after she gained control. “Jasper and I are going to try the long distance thing. Maybe it'll work, maybe not.” She ran a hand through her scarlet hair, as they approached Phil.

Renee nodded with a confused frown. Bella had always had a good head on her shoulders, and she knew that she should have trusted her. She certainly had a level plan. “Why Italy? You've never really talked about going to school outside the country.” She started putting Bella's bags in the back of the car. Italy had some great schools but it would be hard to imagine having her baby so far away.

“I've decided I want to study writing and classical literature.” Bella tossed her jacket into the back and slid into the seat. “They have some great programs at this little school in Voltura.” She grinned and shrugged. “It's a little well kept secret, but Carlisle told me about it. I'm hoping that I can make the cut, but they only take two students a year. Hey, Phil.” She giggled as she buckled up. Phil just raised his hand, starting the car. He had never been one to talk to much.

Renee gave her a plastic smile, getting into the car. She would need to find more information about the school, and who was Carlisle? What a strange name. She'd have to call Charlie when she got Bella back to the house. How had he not thought to tell her any of this? Bella was dating and thinking about leaving the country in a year's time? None of this sat well with her. “Who is Carlisle?” She sighed, trying to focus on one detail at a time.

Bella chuckled, playing with a Zippo. “Dr. Carlisle Cullen is Jasper's father. He grew up in Europe, and  he has a few connections with the colleges in Italy.” She shrugged watching the building as they pulled out of the airport. She smiled and looked back at her mother. She would miss her, but somehow Jasper was all she could see in her future. “ Tuition isn't even a problem, if I get in. The scholarships are provided from a royal  fund set up 300 years ago.” She shrugged and bit her lip.

Renee smirked and nodded. “A royally funded school no one has heard of? That seems a bit far fetched. Aren't you depending on Jasper's family a little too much? I never thought you'd be dating a trust fund kid, Bella. What are his plans for the future and how much money does this family have?” She scoffed and shook her head. “Bella, don't get mixed up in this. It seems too good to be legit.”

Bella frowned at her. “Mom, I really don't know and care about the money. Jasper wants to be a history professor, focusing on the civil war. He has more history books than I've seen outside of a college library.” She gave a love sick smile and shook her head. “Jasper seems to have everything figured out, but we are just taking everything as it comes. I know it's only been a few months, but he's a great guy. I hope you can meet him soon.”

Renee smiled at her and reached back to take her hand. “Bella, I just want to make sure that you don't put  everything into this relationship. You and Jasper are still so young, and are already forming your entire life around him and his family. I mean, you're telling me you want to go to a college that Carlisle will have to pull some strings for you to get into? A college that is already paid for? Nothing in this world comes for free, Bella. What will you have to give up, for this? Are you in trouble?”

Bella pulled her hand back and shook  her head . Renee was a little too close to the truth for comfort. When did her mother become so  observant? "Mom , nothing is set in stone, at the moment. All I've done is apply, and Carlisle doesn't want anything from me.” She shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She lit one and let out a sigh, slumping in the seat.

“ISABELLA! When did you start smoking? I've always taught you better than that.” Renee snatched the cigarette from her and tossed it out the window. She could not express how angry she was, at this development. “Does Charlie know? Did Jasper teach you this?” She growled and shook her head. Maybe she should bring Bella back home permanently. “You are quitting today.”

Bella watched her mother in shock. He had forgotten that Renee had not known about that particular habit. “No, I've been smoking for over a year. Charlie does know, and is not really happy about it, but it's my choice.” She shook her head, laughing softly. Now she wanted to act like a mother. “Mom, you can't make that choice for me.” She shook her head, closing her eyes. She refused to talk about this.

“Bella, this is a death trap. The piercings, colored hair and motorcycles are one thing, but cigarettes? I thought you were smarter than that.” Renee begged her. “What next? Sex, alcohol? Are you going to tell me you're pregnant? You're only 17.” She sighed and looked to the front when Phil placed a hand on her shoulder. She was beginning to shake with worry and anger. Bella gave her an offended glare. Did Renee really think that low of  her?

“Let her be, Renee. She is practically an adult, and we only have a couple days with her here. Let's make this a pleasant visit.” Phil smiled in the mirror. “You're not pregnant, right? Renee and I are too young to be  grandparents.” He smirked and winked at her. He had never had any reason to not trust his step daughter. “Are they the ones who had me send your Harley to Port Angeles?”

Bella chuckled and nodded. “Jasper's brother, Edward was the one who retrieved my bike, for me. Jasper actually rebuilt a 1969 triumph for me. Remember, I sent you that picture last night?” She smirked and twiddled with her fingers. She was glad for the subject change. She liked Phil. He had a way of cutting the tension away. She laughed lowly as Phil whistled. He did not really share her affinity for motorcycles but he could appreciate a classic.

Renee rolled her eyes. She did not want to let this go, but he was right. She wanted to reconnect with her daughter. “No smoking while you are here, please.” Bella nodded and Renee relaxed in her seat. Everyone was silent for the next few moments, until they arrived at the little rental home. Renee hopped out of the car and waited for Phil to grab the bags. “Bella, just think about quitting, okay?”

Bella shrugged. “I'll make you a deal. I won’t smoke around you. I made the same deal with Charlie.” She smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, walking inside. “Let's just enjoy my Christmas  vacation, and I'm not pregnant. I promise.”

**The next day:**

Bella hummed as she stirred a bowl of pancake batter. They were supposed to open gifts when Renee and Phil woke up, and she had decided to make them all breakfast. Last night they had talked well into the night. She hated having to lie so much, but knew that her story had to stay solid for Renee's protection. She grinned as she poured the batter into the waffle maker. Renee was coming in as she began placing everything on the table. “Morning, mom. Merry Christmas.”

Renee smiled at her, wrapping her robe tighter around her body. “Good morning, baby. This looks delicious, but you did not have to make breakfast.” She chuckled as she sat down to begin eating. “So, I thought after presents we could go see a few sights. I think you could really love Jacksonville, if you see it.” She moaned softly as she ate. “You have always been such a good cook.”

Bella laughed sitting in front of her own plate. “We discussed this last night. I'm not moving back. I'm loving living in Forks.” She ate her food, not looking up from her plate. “I love Jasper, and I don't want to waste the time I have getting to know him better before he goes to Whitman. And his family has invited me to go to Italy with them this summer. I'll be able to tour the college.” She was feeling a little sick this morning and she did not want to discuss this anymore.

Renee let out a frustrated breath. She still did not like the thought of her underage daughter going to another country without her or Charlie. “I don't like it. Italy is too far, but if Charlie says Carlisle will keep you safe, I can't exactly argue,” she finished her breakfast and got up to get the gifts out of the closet. She could not afford a diamond ear cuff, but she was proud of the presents she had purchased for Bella.

Phil walked in and grabbed a cup  of coffee . “Morning beautiful.” He smiled, kissing his wife. “So, Bella. You never showed us what this Jasper looks like. Do you have a picture?” He chuckled and grabbed a waffle, as he sipped his coffee. He had been watching Bella pretty closely. She had this look in her eyes that spoke of devotion. The look in her eyes reminded him of the way he looked at Renee. He felt that Bella and Jasper were really meant to be  together; now if only Renee would see it.

Bella giggled and nodded. She handed Phil her phone. She had lost track of the number of pictures she had taken of her boyfriend. “He's the one with the cowboy hat. I think I told you he's from Houston, and Carlisle adopted him, right?” She started cleaning up the dishes she had used to make breakfast. Phil nodded and swiped through the pictures.

“He's a very attractive young man.” He handed the phone to Renee and winked at Bella. He finished his waffle and chuckled. Just like Bella to fall for a boy from the south. “So, presents?” He rubbed his hands together, grinning. He went to go sit on the couch to drink his coffee. It was good to relax with his little family.

Renee nodded and walked over to the fridge to pull out the eggnog. “Go get seated. I'll be there in a sec.” She kissed Bella's head and Bella hopped up, running into the living room. Renee always made her special eggnog, while they opened gifts.

Bella had pulled Phil and Renee's gifts before making  breakfast and had them waiting on the coffee table. She sat beside the Christmas tree with her legs under her butt.

**Jasper:**

Alice walked into Jasper's room and sat on the end of his bed. “Hey.” She was looking around and Jasper could feel the anxiety rolling off her. He looked up from the civil war almanac. He had been making notes, but put it to the side. Alice was more important, and it worried him that she would cut her vacation early.

“I can feel the anxiety...what has you rattled, Cher?” He frowned, scooting closer to her. Her anxiety spiked and he sent a wave of calm her way. He did not like when Alice became anxious. It usually meant that she had seen something terrible and did not know how to prevent it from happening.

Alice looked up, and began chewing on her nails. “I can't see Bella, Jasper. She just disappeared a few minutes ago. There is no future for her until we leave for Voltura.” She shook her head and began pacing the room. She and Edward had turned back toward home as soon as Bella had disappeared. “Every time I try to see why, everything goes all blurry. I'm blind for the next 6 months.”

Jasper nodded and ran his hand through his hair. He could deal with the blind spot if he knew that she was safe. “But she is okay when we leave for Voltura?” He gulped as Alice gripped her head, pulling her hair.

“Yes, but she looks different. She has gained a bit of weight, and she has this fresh bit of determination in her eyes.” She shook her head as her anxiety grew. I can't even try to see because my visions give me a migraine. I'm sorry, Jazz.”

Jasper stood up and gripped her shoulders. “As long as I know she is safe, don't worry about it. I'm sure it is just indecision. We'll figure this out when she gets back from Jacksonville. You are not infallible, Alice.” He pulled her into a hug and took a deep breath. He could not deny that he was worried about that 6 months, but he had to trust that everything was going to work out. “We'll be okay, Alice.”

Alice nodded and took a long breath. She had never had this happen before and it scared her. What if something terrible happened to Bella, and she could not stop it. “Alright. I'll let you know if anything changes.

**Bella an hour earlier:**

Bella had just finished opening presents and she was on her second glass of eggnog when her stomach decided to rebel on her. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to empty her stomach into the toilet. 


	21. Into Unknown Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Twilight. Next update in a week.

**Chapter 20: Into Unknown Science**

**Jasper three weeks later:**

Jasper parked his truck next to Bella's house and went to knock on the door. She had been home for three weeks, but had been sick. If she was not better today, he was going to insist he went to see Carlisle. He was worried that she was not able to keep any food down, and was losing weight rapidly.

Charlie answered the door and sighed. “Come in, Jasper.” He stepped out of the way, making his way up the stairs. Jasper had been over every day, and nothing had changed. “She is doing a little better, right now, but she is weak. I was just trying to convince her to let me take her to the hospital.”

Jasper nodded as he followed him. “I came over to do the same. She can't go on like this and Carlisle set aside a couple hours to see her.” He ran his hand through his hair. He had never been so scared, for himself or another person. He was terrified that he was going to lose her, and Alice still could not see anything. “Maybe we should take her in the cruiser. I brought my truck, but we might get there faster, if you drove.”

Charlie shrugged, opening Bella's door. Bella looked over and smiled at Jasper. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She was a little weak, but she was excited to see Jasper. She sat up and groaned. She felt bloated, even if she could not eat anything. “I missed you. Come here.”

Jasper sat on the bed next to her, pushing her sweaty hair from her face. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He kissed her forehead softly, frowning. She was burning up and flushed. “Maybe it's time to go to see the doctor. Carlisle said he’d admit you, as soon as you get there.” He cupped her cheek, practically begging her with his eyes. He knew that she hated going to the hospital, but he could not let her go on like this.

Charlie chewed his lip and looked them over. He could see how much Jasper loved her, and it made him only slightly uncomfortable; that did not really matter right now. “I agree that is a good idea, Bella. Three weeks is a long time to be sick, and school starts on Monday.” He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. He was not sure how to handle this situation. He was worried about Bella, but she had a right not to go to the hospitable, if she did not want to.

Bella let out a huff and nodded. She could barely stay awake anymore and she knew that Carlisle would be her best option. “I will go see Carlisle, but I don't want either of you in the room.” She sighed and looked at the window. She knew that Charlie and Jasper would not like this stipulation, but she needed privacy. She had a few concerns she needed to speak to Carlisle about and did not want Jasper over hearing. “Jasper, go home, and I'll have Charlie take me. I'll have Carlisle call you when the exam is over.”

Jasper chewed his lip and nodded, with his heart aching. He respected her decision, but it hurt that she did not want him there. “If that is what you want, Cher.” He kissed her softly and stood up to leave. He bowed his head at Charlie and began walking back down the stairs. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment, but hoped that she would call and that she would be alright.

Charlie followed him to the door and gripped his shoulder. “Son, I know how you are feeling right now, but don't take it too hard. Bella is just feeling vulnerable right now. She doesn't want you to see her like this.” He patted his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. “If she does not call you, I will. You deserve to know what is going on. I might not like it, but Bella loves you.”

Jasper smiled at him. “I love her too, sir. I just want her to recover from this.” He bowed his head and offered to shake his hand. Charlie took his hand and pulled him into a quick hug. Jasper was a bit shocked but accepted the gesture. He pulled back and chuckled. “I'll call Carlisle and let him know you're coming.” He tipped his hat and rushed out to his truck.

**Bella:**

Bella groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the closet. Everything hurt as she tried to pick out a change of clothes. She needed a shower before she allowed her father to take her to the doctor's. She tripped and nearly fell, but was able to catch herself on the closet wall. “CHARLIE! CAN YOU CALL ALICE AND SEE IF SHE WILL COME HELP ME?” She sighed and inched her way back to the bed.

Charlie ran back upstairs and watched her sitting down on the bed. “Bells, are you okay?” Bella nodded and smiled at him. “I'll call her. You need to get out of those sweaty clothes, and I suppose you'll be more comfortable with her helping you into the shower?” He chuckled as she shrugged. He rubbed the back of his neck as he grabbed her phone and dialed Alice.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Alice walked into Bella's room and watched her. She had fallen back to sleep and Alice frowned. She slowly made her way to the bed and shook her sister's shoulder. “Bella, wake up. Charlie said you need help in the bath?” Bella grumbled and her eyes fluttered open. Alice grimaced at her and helped her sit up.

Bella whimpered as she tried to stand up. “Thank you for coming over. I know this is awkward, but I can't do it myself.” She started crying softly. She hated being weak, and she just kept losing energy. Alice pulled her into a hug and she wept into her shoulder. “I'm so sorry, Alice. I sent Jasper away.”

Alice rubbed her back, rocking her, as she hums softly to her. “Hey, stop that. There is no need to apologize. You're sick and there is nothing to feel sorry for.” She kissed the top of her head and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes' tossing them in the garbage. “Okay, we'll get you in the bath and I'll grab you a set of pajamas.” Bella nodded and shivered, covering her body the best she could. She looked around the bathroom and her head spun. After a moment she bent over the trash can and emptied the liquid from her stomach. Alice sighed and rubbed her back. “Can't even keep liquid's down?”

Bella shook her head and wiped her mouth. “Don't tell Jasper. I don't know what's wrong Alice, and I'm starting to get scared.” She got up and climbed into the bath. She adjusted the water and turned away from Alice. She did not want to see how disappointed her friend was. Dammit, she ran with vampires and she was too weak to even hold her head up. “How can Jasper even stand to look at me.”

Alice had already grabbed her clothes and sat beside the tub to help clean Bella's body. “Bella, Jasper is in love with you. You two may not be married, but he is here for you; for better or worse.” She frowned, running the scrubby over her torso. Her stomach felt swollen and a little harder than what was normal. “Beyond what Jasper thinks, you are my sister and we are going to do everything to figure out what is wrong.”

Bella chuckled and shook her head. “Tell me he isn't mad that I sent him home?” She looked over as Alice began rinsing her body. She felt so helpless, but she did not want Jasper to be angry at her. She loved him more than anything. “I just don't want him to see me like this.”

Alice smiled and began wetting her hair. “My dear sweet Bella. He could never be angry at you. He's just worried, but he understands you want your privacy with this.” She massaged the shampoo into her hair and chewed her lips. “Though I'm not sure why you want your father outside the room. He has seen you much worse, I'm sure.”

Bella wiped her eyes and shook her head. “I've just noticed a few things that I don't want to tell Carlisle with my father there.” She began playing with her lip ring and sighed. “I don't really don't know how to explain.” She closed her eyes and dipped her head under the water. She really did not want to tell Alice this either.

Alice helped her up and out of the tub. She sat her back on the toilet and began drying her body. “Don't worry. You can tell Carlisle and he will figure out what is going on. There is no other like him.” She smiled helping her into the pajamas. “Come on. Let's get you down to my car. Charlie is waiting for us.” She picked her up and carried her down to the Mercedes she had borrowed from Carlisle. She sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. Charlie climbed into the back.

Charlie smiled at Alice. “Thank you.” Alice just nodded, starting the drive to the hospital. During the 10 minute drive, Bella fell asleep again. Alice frowned and pulled into the emergency entrance. Alice carried Bella into the hospital and straight to a private room. Carlisle was waiting for them. Charlie went over and shook his hand. “Thank you, Carlisle. Please tell me she will be okay.”

Carlisle smiled at him and nodded. “I'll do everything I can. Jasper tells me that she wanted to be examined alone. Is this alright with you, Chief Swan?” He helped Alice arrange Bella in the bed and frowned. He did not like the color of her skin.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose that is fine. I trust you and I want to respect her wishes.” He watched the doctor taking his daughters vitals and sighed. She was starting to wake up and he let out a relieved breath. “I'll just head to the waiting room.” Carlisle nodded as Charlie headed out of the room.

Carlisle smiled at Bella and looked at the nurse. “I would like you to hook this young lady up to an IV. I need her to get as much fluid as possible. She is dehydrated.” The nurse began following his orders as Carlisle checked her eyes. “Bella? Can you hear me?”

Bella whimpered and nodded. “It hurts to move Carlisle, and I'm cold.”

Carlisle nodded. “That's because you're dehydrated and your body is finding it difficult to create the energy needed.” He watched as Bella was hooked up to the IV. “I'm going to try to get some nutrition in you and run a few tests. Can you tell me any of your other symptoms? Jasper said you've been vomiting and having trouble with sleep? Also, are you allergic to any medications?”

Bella nodded and shifted wincing as she pulled the needle. “I can't keep food or water down and I missed my period two weeks go.” Her cheeks colored weakly. She knew that Carlisle was a doctor, but he was still Jasper's father. It was strange telling him about her cycle. “I don't know what could possibly be wrong. Sometimes I feel normal but everything starts again in a few hours. I'm just so tired, but I can't sleep more than 20 minutes at a time. Not that I know of.”

Carlisle nodded as he noted each symptom in her file. He chewed his lip and scratched his cheek. “Well, It may be a virus. I know that you haven't had sex with anyone but Jasper. So, I doubt you're pregnant. I'll run the test anyway.” He shook his head looking over the nurse. “Please give Miss Swan an injection of Metoclopramide. This should help with the nausea. If you feel up to it in an hour, we'll get you a owl of soup.” He smiled at Bella, placing an arm on her shoulder. “I'll need to take a couple blood samples from you.” He knew that she was scared but he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Bella pouted, nodding. She hated the thought of anyone taking blood from her. “I don't have to watch, do I?” She gasped out softly, as the nurse injected the medication into her IV. Her stomach curled but she thankfully did not get sick. “I don't really mind the needle, but I don't really like the sight of blood.”

Carlisle chuckled at the irony, shaking his head. “You don't have to look, Bella. Now, that medication might make you sleepy. Don't fight it; you need the sleep.” He went over to the drawer and began gathering the instruments to take her blood. “So, When did the symptoms start?”

Bella yawned and shrugged. “While I was with Renee. She did not want to let me come back to Forks sick but I convinced her it was probably just a bug. She has been calling everyday at noon, and I've been lying. Told her I was fine.” Her words began to slur as she started drifting back to sleep. Carlisle sighed. The antiemetic really should not have worked that quickly. Her condition was really worrying him. He sent the nurse out of the room to see about getting Bella lunch when she woke up.

Alice walked in and leaned against the wall, watching Bella sleep. “Carlisle, I don't like this. She got sick right after my visions disappeared.” She helped to set out the equipment. “Check her stomach. It's swollen.” Carlisle nodded as he quickly extracted the blood samples. Alice took the three vials and placed them into the sample bag, writing Bella's information on the label.

“It could be a number of problems. I am testing for a virus, blood disorders, pregnancy, and when she wakes up I'll take an x-ray. That should tell me if she has an ulcer.” He shook his head and lifted her shirt, to examine her stomach. He frowned lightly pressing against the slight bump that had formed. She had lost so much weight, but her stomach had grown. He sighed and shook his head. “Definitely something that needs further examination.” The nurse came back in and Carlisle looked at her. “I'm ordering an ultrasound and x-ray, as soon as she wakes up.”


	22. The Peanut Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Two chapters this week.

**Chapter 21: The Peanut Gallery**

**Bella later that night:**

Bella sighed and took a deep breath, counting to ten. She was being rolled into another room where they were going to give her an ultrasound. Carlisle looked worried and she was trying not to freak out. “Come on Carlisle, what is this all about?” She felt her stomach jolt and tried to relax .

Carlisle caressed her hand, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. “This is just a  precaution...your blood test came back with some alarming  information that can't be possible. I don't want to tell you until I've confirmed.” He began setting up the machine as the nurse began arranging the bed into place.

Bella frowned at him and shook her head. “You're not exactly inspiring confidence, Carlisle.” She sighed and chewed on her lip. She began rolling her shirt up. “Carlisle, please at least tell me that I'm going to be alright.” She shivered as Carlisle began squirting some type of  gel on her stomach.

Carlisle cleared his throat and sighed. “Honestly, Bella, I'm not sure.” He began rolling the wand around her abdomen. “I've never seen anything like this.” He looked into her eyes for a moment before looking back at the screen. He took a deep breath and cursed watching the picture unfold. “Bella, you're pregnant.Though, it's quite impossible.”

Bella scoffed and shook her head. “Dr. Cullen, Don't try to scare me like that. My boyfriend is a vampire and I've never been with anyone else.” She gasped as Carlisle turned the screen toward her, pointing at a distinguishable dot. It looked to be the size of a peanut. “Fuck.” Bella groaned, throwing her head back. “The pregnancy test came back positive? Is there a heartbeat?”

Carlisle nodded. He flipped a switch next to the picture and a rapid thumping sound filled the room. “You should be a month along, Bella, but It looks like you are two months in development. This could be a problem.” He put the wand down and ran a hand through his hair. This had thrown him. “I think I should call Jasper and have him come in. You two need to talk. I won't tell your father, but I think you should.”

Bella nodded and covered her face. Charlie was going to kill her. “Yeah, I know, Just let me talk to Jasper first. Fuck, I am not ready for this.” She looked at Carlisle and chewed her lip. “Is this going to kill me, Carlisle?”

Carlisle licked his lips and scooted closer to the bed. “I just don't know, Bella. I have never heard of a Vampire impregnating anyone.” He rubbed her shoulder. “If the current development rate continues, you'll give birth in approximately 5- 6 months.” He thought back to Alice's visions and laughed nervously. “I think you'll be fine. Can I tell you a secret?”

Bella glared at him and nodded. Why was he laughing? Her life could be in danger and he was laughing. “Carlisle, just spit it out.  I'm not really finding anything funny here .” She weakly hit him in the arm and sighed. She still had no energy.

Carlisle bowed his head. “You're  right, that was inappropriate.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “Regardless, Alice's visions of you stopped three weeks ago. No matter how much she tries, she can't see you.” He licked his lips and smirked. “Until we leave for Voltura. She sees you getting on the plane with us.”

She smiled and blushed. “So, I'll be okay? She just can't see the baby.” She  giggled quietly and bit her lip. “Call Jasper, and tell him I want to see him.” Her smile fell and she shook her head. “What if he doesn't want the baby, though.” She began rubbing her shoulders and sighed. “Mom is already going to be pissed. I can't be a single mother.” She started hyperventilating.

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe  Bella, take a moment .” He looked into her eyes and smiled. “Jasper, is going to be shocked, to say the least, but I doubt he would leave you to do this on your own.” He pulled out his phone and sighed. “I'm going to call him, then I am going to go talk to your father.” He quickly made the call and assured Bella that Jasper would be there within 10 minutes. “I am going to tell him that you have a case of Hyperemesis gravidarum. I am going to prescribe metoclopramide, bed rest, pedia-lite, and a prenatal vitamin.” He wrote this all on a prescription pad.

Bella sighed and nodded. “How long? What does Hyperemesis gravidarum mean?” She began playing with her shirt, as she waited for Jasper. School started in a couple days and she was worried that she really could not return now. She had really been looking forward to graduating next year. How could she have a  baby?

The doctor looked over at her and grinned. “It's a very severe form of morning sickness. If you are 8 weeks along and you're developing twice as quick as you should, I would say another two weeks. Morning sickness usually ceases after 12 weeks.” He handed her the prescription slip. “Don't worry, Bella. What are you thinking?”

Bella shook her head and pulled her shirt down. “I'm going to have to drop out of school, aren't I?” She looked up at him, trying not to cry. She was really not sure how to feel at the moment. She was too young for this. She did not even turn 18 until September, and she was going to be a mother by June.

Carlisle frowned. “Bella, we'll enroll you in home school and get you a tutor. You will graduate. It may not happen like you planned, but we'll take care of everything.” He patted the bed next to her and nodded. Bella nodded as Jasper walked into the room. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

Jasper walked over and cupped her cheek. His worry doubled seeing the tears in her eyes. “What's wrong, Cher? Whatever it is, we'll spare no expense to make you well again.” He kissed the top of her head, as he sat on the bed next to her. Carlisle had said that it was vital that he come to the hospital to see Bella.

Bella smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. " I have Hyperemesis gravidarum.” She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Jasper would understand what the term meant and she waited patiently for his reaction. She counted to ten silently, trying not to let her anxiety the best of her.

Jasper frowned, letting the information process. “You have morning sickness, Bella? That's impossible. He looked over and pushed her hair out of her face. Carlisle pulled a picture of the ultra sound off the table and handed it to his son. Jasper looked over the print out and shook his head. “I'm going to be a father?” He stared at the baby and smiled. He could not believe that was happening but he could not bring himself to comprehend how this had happened.

Bella nodded chewing on her lip ring. “Carlisle said the baby is developing at twice the normal rate.” She gazed at her hands and took a deep breath. “I understand if you don't want to be involved with this.” She did not think she could look at Jasper right now.

He shook his head and chuckled sadly. When would she realize how much he loved  her? “Isabella, Why wouldn't I? Am I worried? Yes. I'm not sure your body can handle this pregnancy. Are you sure you want to continue with the pregnancy? I will support whatever you decide, Mon Cher.” He took her hand, kissing her palm. He was still trying to process what all this meant, but he wanted to appear like he had everything figured out. There were too many unknown variables for him.

Bella gave him a horrified look and shook her head. “Jasper, I'm not getting an abortion. I know that there are a lot of things that could go wrong, but Alice saw me being okay. I have to trust that I and the baby will be alright.” She chewed her lip and sucked down a sob. He wanted her to get rid of the baby. “Please do not suggest that again.”

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Okay. I'm sorry that I even had that thought. I would never want you to terminate the pregnancy. We'll talk to your dad, and figure out how to proceed.” He thought over their options and he could only find one clear path. “I'll get an apartment, and you'll move in with me. Will you marry me, Isabella?” He watched her intently, and gulped. He wanted to marry her more than anything, but was it too soon?

She gasped and bit her lip. She really did not see that he had much of a choice. “Yes.”  she sighed and shook her head. Now her mother really was going to kill her. “Can we... um do you think we can tell Charlie together? He is not going to be too happy about this.” She held her stomach and groaned. She was beginning to feel nauseous again. “Maybe tomorrow, but right now, I think I'm going to be sick.”

Carlisle nodded and grabbed a needle off the counter. He measured out another dose of medication for her and inserted it into her IV. Jasper rubbed her back until the symptoms began to subside. He felt her trepidation when she agreed to their engagement, and he was not sure how to interpret her reaction. “You know, we don't have to get married, My love. I want to marry you , but I want to make sure that is what you want.”

Bella chuckled and shook her head. “I never thought I'd be getting married, Jasper, and I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant.” She sighed and began running her hand through her hair. “But I do want to marry you. Why does it matter if we get married if we get married today, or next week, or years from now?” She smiled and kissed him softly. “Just tell me that you did not ask just because I'm pregnant.”

Jasper smirked and cupped her face. “My sweet Isabella. I am asking you to marry me because I love you. I want to marry you because I can't imagine a lifetime without you.” He kissed her deeply and wrapped an arm around her. “Marry me, my beautiful Isabella, and make me the happiest man in all of existence.”

Bella was crying as she nodded her head. “Yes, call Charlie in here. We're going to have to tell him.” She furiously tried to wipe away her tears. Today had been stressful, but she could not help to feel happy. There was still so much to figure out, but she trusted that Jasper would help her to put all the pieces into place.

“I'll get him.” Carlisle smiled and shrugged. “Welcome to the family, Bella.” He got up and made his way to the waiting room. He had been alive over 300 years, and it was fascinating that he could still be surprised. He found Charlie and cleared his throat. “Chief Swan. Bella is going to be alright.” He rubbed his eyes and gestured for Charlie to follow him. “I want to keep her a couple days, until we can get her a bit more hydrated, and I know she can keep food down. Right now Bella wishes to speak with you.”

Charlie sighed in relief and nodded. “Why is she so sick; a virus, or bacterial infection?” He followed the doctor back to the room. “Or an ulcer? I know how sick that can make a person. I have been telling her that her anxiety can make her sick” He was still slightly worried but he trusted that she was going to be alright, if Carlisle had said.

Carlisle chuckled. “Are you a doctor as well as a cop now?” He smirked and winked at Charlie. “I think I will let Bella explain. She said she wanted to tell you what happened.” He gently slapped the man on the back. They would be family soon, after all. “I've prescribed two weeks of an antiemetic. It will allow her to keep food down, but I suggest soup and crackers for the next week. Then let her have some solid food.”

Charlie nodded as they stood outside his daughter's room. He was a little confused. Why couldn't Carlisle tell him what was wrong? “Alright. I'll make sure to pick up the prescription on the way home.” He walked into the room frowning at the fact that Jasper was sitting in bed with his daughter. He had not even seen the boy walk into the hospital. “Jasper.” He bowed his head before turning toward Bella. “So, what's the deal?”

Bella clicked her tongue stud against her teeth and took a deep breath. “Dad you might want to sit down.”

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. “You never call me Dad.” He pulled a chair close and sat down. “You're starting to worry me, Bella.” He glared at Jasper and ruffled his hair. Too bad he had left his gun at home.

Bella huffed out a breath and shook her head. She looked between Charlie and Jasper. She was not sure how to tell him. “You are not going to like this.” She closed her eyes and just decided to spit it out as quickly as possible. “I'mgoingtohaveababy.” She choked and shook her head.

Charlie raised a brow at her. “Can you repeat that a bit slower, Bells?” He suspected he knew exactly what she had said, but he did not want to believe it. “Jasper?” He growled.

Jasper sighed and nodded. “Bella is pregnant. I must admit we were not as careful as he thought.” He held his fiancee close and kissed her head. “We are going to get married and I plan on taking care of them both.” He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He was already proud of his small family.

Charlie stood up quickly, causing his chair to fall back. “I warned you, Jasper. You lied to me, and have done this to my daughter. What the hell happened to you not believing in premarital sex?” He glared at the boy and shook his head. He began pacing the hospital room and tugged at his shirt. After a moment he walked up to Jasper and punched him. “FUCK!” He screamed and cradled his hand. “You have a hard head, you bastard.”

“Dad! How could you do that?” Bella frowned and checked Jasper's chin. Of course, he was going to be alright. “Maybe you should have Carlisle look at your hand.” She sighed and glared at her father. “He is not the only person responsible for this. We made our baby together.” She rolled her eyes. She should have known he would lose his cool. “Can we talk calmly now?”

Charlie cursed and nodded as Carlisle came over to look at his hand. “I don't think anything is broken. It'll just hurt for a few days.” He shook his head and laughed. “At least you know how to throw a punch.” He flexed the cops fingers and nodded. “I believe that Bella needs her rest. Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow.”

Charlie glared at the doctor. “How are you so calm about this? They are too young for this.” He could not fathom that the doctor would be okay with this development. “They haven't even graduated, and I refuse to have Bella turn into another high school drop out.”

Carlisle shrugged. “It's already happening, Charlie. All we can do is support them, at this point.” He handed Charlie the list of prescriptions he recommended for Bella. “Why don't you come back in the morning? I can assure that Esme and I will make sure that does not happen.”

Charlie sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He took the list and stormed out of the room. Bella frowned and laid back in bed.  At least that was over...but what was to come?


	23. A Rose in Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Bella get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Thank you to my beta, Justina. I cannot do this without her. I'll be back in a week. Hopefully i will have more for you next week. Have a pleasant week.

**Chapter 22: A Rose in Eternity**

**Bella one month later:**

Alice smiled as she walked into the bride's room, holding the designer dress Bella had chosen. “Are you sure you don't want to wear the heels? They will look lovely with this dress.” Alice giggled as she began placing the gown on the dress form.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alice, the shoes are gorgeous, but I have enough problems with balance right now.” She stood up caressing her stomach. “Technically, I'm in my second trimester. I can't risk falling.” She smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. She would be married in just a few hours and could not hold in her excitement.

Alice nodded as she finished the final adjustments. Usually, she would have finished weeks ago, but with Bella's expanding waistline, they had decided to wait until the last moment. “ Alright , the  flats it is . Sometimes I forget that you are not as graceful as myself.” She bowed her head and smirked.

Rosalie laughed as she walked in carrying a massive makeup case. “Leave mama alone.” She kissed Bella's forehead and led her to the vanity, so she could do her hair and makeup. Rosalie and Bella had become closer over the last month. The blonde vampire had taken it upon herself to handle all of Bella's prenatal  care and to purchase everything the baby would need for the foreseeable future. “How are you feeling today, Bella? No sickness?”

Bella shook her head. “Nope, but I started craving blood last night. Carlisle is concerned about what that could mean.” She shrugged and winced as Rosalie began brushing her hair. She really did not mind, but she was working far too quickly.

Rosalie scrunched up her face. “That is... I guess he is half vampire. It would make sense.” She licked her lips and began curling the girl's hair. She fashioned a Greek braid with curls framing her face. “You're going to look  angelic when I'm done. Jasper will not be able to take his eyes off you.”

Bella smirked, playing with a curl. “Are you saying that I am not beautiful, without your help?” She loved that she was able to tease Rosalie; now that they had come to an understanding.

Rosalie's laughter filled the room and she patted Bella's shoulder. She would fit into this family beautifully. “You know that I don't mean that.” She began fixing her makeup; giving her the look of a fairy princess. “I just mean... You are going to look like a goddess when I am done.”

Bella tried to stay as still as possible. “Thank you for doing this. Rosalie. I know you haven't always liked me.” She blushed and smiled at the other woman. She had really enjoyed her company over the last month, but they had yet to talk about their relationship before the baby.

Rose cupped her cheek and smiled. “Bella, my dear, I am sorry about that. I was jealous. You have everything I want, and I took it out on you. I could not stand that you were going to give that all  up...just for Jasper. I want him to be happy, but not at the cost of your humanity.”She chuckled and wiped a tear off Bella's cheek. “Don't ruin your foundation.” She kissed her hair. “Let's get you ready to marry my brother.”

Bella smiled and nodded, letting her finish the makeup. She felt like she was living a dream, and she never wanted to wake up.  “You know, Carlisle said we can find out the sex of the baby next week. Would you like to be there?” She cupped Rosalie's hands in her own. She could not wait for that appointment and she wanted to share it with her most resistant sister.

Rosalie wanted to cry but the tears would never come. “Bella, do you really mean it? Of course I would love to be there.” She pulled the younger girl into a hug and chuckled. She would never have her own child, but she could settle for being the overbearing aunt.

Bella smiled as she hugged Rose. Her mother walked in and Bella frowned. Her and Renee had not been on the best of terms lately. “Mom. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming.” She stood up and went to hug her mother. She sighed as Renee pulled her into an embrace.

“I could never miss my daughter's wedding day. Esme flew me out last night.” She stood back and cupped her face. “You're glowing. I'm sorry I haven't been the most supportive. I still don't agree with this decision, but Charlie reminded me that you are our only daughter and this is my grandchild.” She kissed her cheek. “And I brought you a gift. It's from your father and I.” She pulled a flat velvet box from her purse and held it out for Bella to take. “It's your something old and something blue.”

Bella took the box and lifted the lid. She gasped covering her mouth. It was a silver comb lined with sapphires. “It's beautiful. Where did you get it?” She handed it to Rosalie, who slid it into her hair.

Renee shrugged, giving her a soft smile. “It was grandma Swan's. She gave it to me on my wedding day, but I replaced the stones with sapphires last week.” She sighed and went over to look at Bella's wedding dress. “I still can't believe my baby is getting married and having a little one of her own.” She chuckled, fingering the lace. “Carlisle said the baby has a disorder that is causing it to grow twice as fast?”

Bella nodded and blushed. This was the lie that they had constructed to explain her rapid growth. “Yes. It'll take a bit of adjusting but I love her already, or him. I don't really know yet, but I have a feeling it's a girl.” She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed as Alice began putting her into the dress. She always felt like a doll when Alice got a hold of her.

Renee chuckled and shook her head. “Always trust those mother's intuition.” She smirked as she began helping Alice with the laces in the back. She could remember her own pregnancy and how she was so sure she would be having a boy, right until the moment Bella made it into the world.

Bella grinned cradling her stomach. “Yeah? Jasper and I are excited for this little nugget to arrive. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl.” She shrugged and grunted as Alice tightened the lace. “I think it's tight enough.” She smiled at her sister as she tied off the laces. Bella walked over and slipped on her shoes. “Are my high tops ready for the reception?”

Alice nodded as she pinned the veil to her hair. “Has Jasper told you where the honeymoon is?” She smirked and winked at her. “I mean, it'll be your first night as man and wife.”

Renee frowned at Alice's comment. “Not that it matters. She is already with a child.” She smoothed out her own dress and huffed. She was still not happy, though she tried to be supportive.

Bella sighed trying her best to ignore her mother's comment. She would not let anything ruin this day. “Jasper is taking me to his family farm, in Houston. He said it's isolated and we have the whole week to ourselves.” She stood and spun around. “How do I look?”

Rosalie gripped her shoulder and led her over to a full length mirror. “You look magnificent. Jasper is going to be speechless.” Rose giggled and kissed her cheek. “You're ready.”

**Jasper two hours later**

Jasper pulled on his tie and growled. “I can't believe Alice is making me wear this thing.” He glared at Edward. Alice had put him in a black tuxedo with matching boots and spurs. He thankfully was allowed to keep his hat. He was getting married to Bella within moments and he was more nervous than he had ever been. It wasn't that he was having second thoughts, but he was scared Bella would. He did not want to force her into this. “She's really coming?”

Edward chuckled and bit his lip. “Jasper, calm down.” He adjusted his brother's tie, smirking at him. “Bella is head over heels for you. She will be down in a few minutes. Let's get to that alter, okay?” He grabbed Jasper's cowboy hat and placed it on his head.

Jasper smiled and nodded. He adjusted the hat and followed Edward into the back yard. Hundreds of  guests sat in front of an arch, and Angela's father stood ready to join them for eternity. He walked up to the preacher and shook his hand. “Thank you Father Weber.”

The father nodded his head with a smile. “It is my pleasure, Mr.  Hale .” He patted his shoulder and led him to the spot he needed him to stand for the ceremony. “You're not having any cold feet?”

Jasper shook his head grinning. “Nice and toasty. And Bella and I have decided to take my family name, Whitlock.” He adjusted his suit a final time and took a deep breath. Alice stepped outside and Jasper nodded. They were ready to begin.

**Bella:**

Bella took a deep breath and looked at her father then back toward the doors. She watched her bride's maids exit the glass doors and smiled. She was next and all her butterflies flew away. She was ready. “Okay, don't let me fall.” She chuckled and squeezed his arm.

“Never, Bells.” He kissed the top of her head and sighed. He felt like he was losing his daughter. She was too young for this, but she insisted that Jasper was everything she wanted. “ Alright , this is your last chance to back out. You sure?”

Bella shook her head. “I'm more than sure.” Charlie nodded and led her out the double doors. He plastered a smile on her face leading her down the aisle. The guest stood and began throwing flowers before every step. Bella had tears in her eyes as she stared at Jasper. He looked like paradise waiting for her.

Jasper grinned watching Bella walk outside the house. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Rosalie and Alice were geniuses. The sight was made even more angelic with the flowers floating before her. He removed his hat as she reached him, and handed it to Edward. He sighed happily as Charlie placed her hand in his own.

The pastor smiled and nodded. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the melding of two souls; That of Miss Bella Swan and Mr. Jasper Whitlock.” He took their joined hands saying a short prayer. “Who gives this young lady away?”

Renee and Charlie stepped forward. Charlie took a reluctant breath. “Renee and I do. As her mother and father, we bless this marriage.” The both stepped forward kissing Bella's cheek, and then Jasper's, before returning to their seats.

Mr. Weber nodded. He stepped back and held his hands toward the couple. “It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.” He smiled at the bride and groom. “Your souls have spent eternity searching . They chose this time and place to find each other. I understand that you've decided to say your own vows. I give you the opportunity now.”

Bella nodded as Alice handed her a single page. She smiled as she began reciting one of her favorite poems.

“ **We cannot live, except thus mutual**

**We alternate, aware or unaware,**

**The reflex act of life: and when we bear**

**Our virtue onward most impulsively,**

**Most full of invocation, and to be**

**Most instantly compellent, certes, there**

**We live most life, whoever breathes most air**

**And counts his dying years by sun and sea.**

**But when a soul, by choice and conscience, doth**

**Throw out her full force on another soul,**

**The conscience and the concentration both make**

**mere life, Love. For Life in perfect whole**

**And aim consummated, is Love in sooth,**

**As nature's magnet-heat rounds pole with pole.”**

She took a deep breath and linked their hands together. “As Elizabeth Browning so eloquently stated. You are my other half, and our hearts are one. I promise to spend the rest of eternity absolutely and irrevocably in love with you. I'll be a mother and wife you can be proud of. I will  soothe your soul and fill your heart with warmth, for as long as we both shall live.”

Jasper smiled and kissed her tenderly. “You already make me proud.” He cupped her cheek and stared with admiration into her eyes. “My beauty, you are the light finally returning to my life. Without you, there is only darkness. I never envisioned that I would be lucky enough to find love, but the first time I looked into your eyes I knew my life was eternally changed. You have given me your heart, your soul, and a child. How can I ever repay the gods for the gift they have bestowed on my existence.” Edward handed him a purple silk rose and he handed it to Bella. “I did not prepare a poem for you but like this rose, my love for you will never die.”

Bella smiled taking the rose. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “It's beautiful.” She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him deeply. Jasper moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The preacher laughed and shook his head. “We are not ready for that part yet.” Bella blushed as she pulled away from the kiss. Jasper stepped back and chuckled. Mr. Weber smiled and nodded. “The rings, please.” Emmett bounced forward and handed the rings to the bride and groom. “Jasper, repeat after me. I,Jasper, take you, Isabella, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us. With this ring, I be wed.”

Jasper sighed contently as he repeated the vows and slid her ring on her hand. Mr. Weber turned Bella and she repeated the vows and placed the band on her husband's finger. The minister grinned. “You may now kiss the bride.” Jasper grinned, pulling her into a passionate kiss until Bella had to breath again. Angela's father smiled raising his hands. “May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.” The crowd stood and clapped as Jasper and Bella made their way back down the aisle.


	24. Passion Flowers and Wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Reveal. We meet a character I decided didn't deserve to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. nope, don't make money off this story.

**Chapter 23: Passion Flowers and Wealth**

Bella giggled as Jasper carried her into the ranch house. “You do not have to carry me over the  threshold every time.” She smiled and kissed his neck. This had been the most amazing week of her life, and this was their last night before they would need to return home.

Jasper shrugged, carrying her to the room and laying her on the bed. “I know, but I enjoy doing it.” He smirked and kissed her tenderly. He would miss having his wife to himself. “I’m going to get our bags packed, while you rest.” He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of herself. “Or I could just rest with you.”

Bella laughed softly. She knew that he would not have let her drag him onto the bed if he did not want to go. “Don’t act like it’s such an inconvenience.” She sighed happily as she kissed over his shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t want to go back.” She bit her lip, running her hands over his chest.

He sighed, running his hand through her hair. He took off his hat and placed it by her head. “I know, but we can come back anytime you want. I would like our child to see this place someday.” He kissed her nose and grinned. He never thought he would be bringing anyone back to his family home, but this weekend had been better than he could have imagined. “I wish we could live here, but I’d never be able to go outside.” He kissed her neck, and nibbled at her shoulder.

She hummed, rolling her head back. They had spent the majority of this week in bed, and the last day at an old swimming hole. She really should have been exhausted but she could not get enough of the way he touched her. “Hmm, Jasper. Never stop.” She moaned as he ripped her clothes off. The majority of the clothes Alice had packed had been destroyed and they had gone through two beds.

Jasper chuckled and began licking down her body. “We will have eternity, and I never plan to stop touching you.” He licked around her nipple and began chewing on the hardened nub. While sex had gotten a bit rough over the last few days, he was still holding himself back. He wondered how different they would be together, once she was changed in Italy. They only had 4 and half months left; he was both worried and excited to see her transformation. He moaned and caressed his hand up her leg as his lips moved to her neglected breast.

Bella gasped, gripping his hair as she felt his fingers enter her. “Eternity sounds perfect.” She whimpered, rolling her hips. Her body had grown more sensitive as the week had progressed, and her entire being was engulfed in pleasure. “Oh fuck.” She groaned as an orgasm quickly overtook her.

Jasper chuckled and licked his fingers clean. “I love it when you curse.” He kissed her, thrusting into her as her pleasure began to wane. He groaned deeply as the heat surrounded him. “I love you so much, Mon Amor.” His  hips kept a slow steady rhythm as he watched the pleasure dance across her face. He would spend the rest of his existence making love to her, if it were possible. He would miss having this time in isolation, but they had responsibilities back in Forks.

**Rosalie two days later:**

Rosalie held Bella’s bag, leading her into the maternity ward. Bella could see the excitement rolling off her sister in law. Today they would be told the sex of  their little bubble and Jasper would be meeting them, in a few minutes. Bella had asked him to grab her a burger and fries. Rosalie had nearly threatened his balls when he questioned if fast food was the best idea, but he acquiesced when he dropped them off outside the hospital. Bella had laughed at her over protective sister. “You know, he takes good care of me. You can’t expect him to run off and fill every food craving.”

Rose shook her head and smirked. “Yes I can. His only job is to get you food, and you are carrying this baby, changing your body to bring new life into the world. A little grease is the least he could do.” She kissed Bella’s cheek and helped her to sit down, before going to sign her in. Rosalie was bouncing on the edge of her feet as she danced back over to Bella’s side. “So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Bella shrugged and caressed her stomach. She had eaten a large breakfast, but she was starving. “It really doesn’t matter to me. I mean, I was talking to Jessica yesterday, and she said as long as the baby is healthy… I agree. You know, Mike was talking about this article he read, about how this woman had a boy and when he was two, he started saying he was a girl. So  she threw a gender reveal  party for her daughter. It was quite sweet.” She smiled looking down at her small baby bump. “I guess it really doesn’t matter because I wont  care if that happens to  me, as long as they’re happy and healthy, I’ll love my child.”

Rosalie thought for a moment and nodded. “I guess that’s true. We never know what life will bring us. Carlisle has written a paper or two on the subject. Science is always changing our views of the world.” She looked around the waiting room to determine if they were alone. “I’ve seen so much change over the last 70 or so years. In my time, a woman would have been cast out of society for sleeping with a man out of wedlock. It would be impossible for her to return to school, but now, it wasn’t a problem for you to re-enroll under your married name, Mrs. Whitlock.” She giggled and kissed her cheek. Rosalie’s support had been a  surprise yet really invaluable.

Bella smiled and hugged Rosalie, as tightly as she could. “Thank you for helping me with that, while I was in Texas.” She sighed and twisted her wedding band. It was still a bit strange remembering that she was a married woman now. The majority of her teachers refused to call her by her married name, and many of the students ignored her existence entirely. Lauren had made it her mission to make her life miserable; While Angela, Jessica, and Mike had assured her that they were still her friends. She laughed remembering the fierce hug Jessica had given her before slapping her upside the head. She then had given her a long lecture about how she had warned her to be careful, before hugging her again.

Rosalie shrugged. “All I had to do was hand in the paperwork for you. It was no problem.” She bumped her shoulder against Bella’s. “How are you handling things?” She wrapped an arm around her. She knew she was struggling a bit with school and moving into an apartment with Jasper. She wished she could be more help but the two were determined to handle most things on their own. Bella absolutely refused to allow anyone but Jasper’s help her with the baby's room.

Bella giggled and bit her lip. “It’s fine. Charlie is still a bit grumpy but he is coming around. Renee stopped trying to talk me into giving the baby up for adoption, but I can still tell she is uncomfortable with me being a teen mom.” She let out a long breath. “Mike has started hinting about naming the baby after him, but he’s just kidding.” She laughed and shook her head. “Jasper and I have started talking about baby names. If it’s a boy I want to name him Jasper Jr. He wants to name her Elizabeth after his mother, if it’s a girl,  and I want her to have Rosalie as a middle name.” She blushed.

Rosalie squealed and hugged her. “Really? You don’t have to do that, but I’d be honored.” She kissed her cheek and sighed. She could not believe that she was going to be an aunt, and Bella was giving her a second gift by giving the child her name. “I am going to spoil her rotten.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “I don’t doubt it. I know everyone is going to spoil her. Jasper is already talking about sending her to the best preschools in Washington, and Carlisle has set up a college fund. It’s a bit too much for me to think about.” She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt greasy and she cringed. Her head snapped up when a nurse called her name. Jasper still wasn’t here. “Um, can we wait for my husband?”

Jasper walked in carrying a bag from In-N-Out Burgers. “No need. I’m here.” He smiled and pecked her lips, handing her the junk food. “There you go, Cher. You ready?” He rubbed her back as the three of them were led to a private room. Bella had requested that only Carlisle would handle her care but another doctor was in the room. Jasper frowned, looking over the man. “Can I help you?”

The man nodded. “Carlisle will be arriving in a moment. I’m a student and I asked to sit in on the examination. I hope that is all right. I’ll just be sitting in the corner.” The man took out a notebook and pen, looking hopeful. Carlisle was the top surgeon in the state. He had a number of specializations and hundreds of students requested to study under him every year.

Jasper squeezed Bella’s shoulder and sighed. “It’s up to you, Cher. I see no problem, but I want you to be comfortable.” He kissed her cheek. He would gladly throw the man out if Bella asked him to. His blood smelt sweet and his emotions were a mixture of excitement and trepidation. The  trepidation had Jasper on edge. “What’s your name, friend?”

Bella winced and looked the guy over. Jasper would never use words as simple as friend if he weren’t a little bit uncomfortable. “I don’t have a problem with it. I mean, he’s just trying to learn, right?” The student nodded his head and blushed. “Are you okay, Jasper?” Jasper nodded and asked for his name again.

The man smiled and rolled his shoulders. “I am Riley Biers. I just graduated from high school in Port Angeles last spring and started at the University of Oregon in the fall. I took a gap year, and my parents signed me up for this pre-medical program to decide if I want to go to medical school.” He blushed and bit his lip. "I swear , I’ll be quiet and take notes in the corner.” He grinned and Jasper felt his excitement grow.

Jasper sighed and nodded. “If my wife says it’s okay, I am not going to argue.” He kissed Bella’s head and helped her onto the exam table. Carlisle came in a few minutes later and smiled at Riley. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. His father was always helping students he felt had real potential in the medical field.

Rosalie walked over and kissed Carlisle’s cheek. “We’re ready to know the gender of the newest Cullen.” She giggled. “Aren’t we Bella?”

Bella laughed and nodded as she rolled up her shirt. Carlisle chuckled and started checking her vitals. “Everything looks normal, Bella. Any more morning sickness?” He wrote down a few notes as Bella shook her head. The morning sickness had virtually disappeared. “Good, Any strange cravings?”

“No more than what you’re already aware of, Carlisle. I want to see my baby.” She giggled. She caressed her bare stomach and blushed as it growled. She could smell the burger but knew she needed to wait until after the sonogram. “And I’m starving.” She pouted as Jasper kissed her head. “Plus, I think Rose might die if she doesn’t know soon.” Rosalie stuck her tongue at her and shook her head.

Carlisle nodded as he turned on the machine. He squirted the gel on her stomach and moments later they could see the baby on the screen. “Well, Everything looks normal and on schedule for accelerated growth.” Bella nodded as the doctor pointed at the picture. “See the toes are formed and it looks like your blessing is sucking their thumb.” He patted her shoulder and pointed at the middle of the baby. “And there is a penis. You are having a little boy.” He grinned and kissed her forehead. “Congratulations, Isabella.”

Bella chuckled with tears in her eyes. A boy? She couldn’t believe it and she really could not tell, but Carlisle sounded so sure of his assessment. “Jasper, we’re having a boy.” She giggled and bit her lip and rose up to kiss him. Rosalie ran over and hugged her. She hugged her and sighed. “If it’s still okay, I’d like to name him Jasper Rose, so he still can carry your name.”

Rosalie chuckled and nodded. “Of course it’s Okay, Bella. Jasper Rose Whitlock is a beautiful name.” She walked over to Riley and looked at his notebook. “You have a question?” She pointed at the note that said, “ _ Accelerated development?” _

Riley looked at her and blushed. “I have just never heard of an accelerated pregnancy before. Is the baby alright?” He chewed on the end of his pencil looking into her eyes. She was beautiful, but Carlisle had already mentioned she was engaged, when they spoke earlier.

Rosalie smiled and bowed her head. “Yes, It’s called Werner Syndrome. The child will grow at twice the normal rate, but otherwise he will be 100% healthy.” She shrugged and looked back at Bella, who was staring at the sonogram with an overabundance of affection. “Look, I know you are here as a student, but you should know, there are literally thousands of disorders a baby could develop. You have to be comfortable telling  an expected mother if anything is abnormal.”

Riley nodded and began writing down her advice. “I have always loved children. I actually was thinking I want to  be an ob-gyn, I am just working with Dr. Carlisle because they said he was the best and he was taking on a special case.” He ran his hand through his hair and bit the eraser of his pencil. “I did not realize until I got here that the special case was his daughter in law. He told me this is his first grandchild and he is being overprotective. I can understand, now.”

Rosalie nodded. “That is true. I guess you’ll be here until June, when she gives birth?” Riley nodded before Rosalie could continue. “Alright. I am also planning to study  obstetrics and gynecology. I have some notes you can look over. I can bring them next time I come to visit my father.” She smiled. She was not sure why she was so generous but this man seemed to be genuine. “I’m going to go back to my sister now.” She turned and went back to Bella, who was eating a handful of fries.

Bella grinned at her. She was ready to leave but she had decided to eat her dinner first. “I told Carlisle to print a picture of the baby for everyone, including you.” She took a bit of her burger and moaned.

Rosalie nodded and picked up one of the printouts. She grinned at the grainy image. Sonograms had changed a lot since she was a girl. “He’s beautiful?” She sighed looking at the small brunette. When she finished the burger she helped her out of the bed. “Ready to go?”

Bella nodded and grabbed the stack of photos. “Can we drop this off at my dad’s, before we go back to the apartment?” She headed toward the door, forming a few plans in her mind. She needed to get some blue paint and she needed to get a baby book. Jasper followed them out the door frowning. She felt a bit anxious and he could not pin down why.

“Bella, why are you so worried?” He led her to the Nissan Alice had purchased for her. He helped her into the car and took the stack of photos from her so she could strap herself in.

Bella shrugged and grinned at him. “I’m fine. There is just so much to do, and I kind of think I need to visit Jacob sometime soon. I’m not sure why, but I feel like something is wrong.” She shook her head and sighed. “It’s strange. I have never been able to feel anything like this before.” She chewed her lip trying to think. “It's not just Jacob. I feel like something great is going to happen for Rose and Emmy as well.”

Jasper smirked and nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her before motioning Rosalie to get in the car. “It’s probably Little Jasper. It probably has something with his gift.” He caressed her arm. “You can go visit him soon, I promise. Maybe after the baby shower.”

Bella nodded and looked forward. Jasper was probably right. “I’m gonna call him when we get home though.” Jasper nodded and climbed into the car. He started driving toward their apartment. Bella’s anxiety spiked and he took her hand.

“What’s wrong now, Cher?” He squeezed her hand, trying to show her his support.

Bella sighed. “You just signed the lease on that apartment, and we have to leave for a year.” She scratched her neck and shook her head. She was having trouble keeping her mind on one topic. “I guess we can just sublet.”

Jasper laughed and shook his head. “There is no lease, Isabella. I own the entire building. We own the apartment, and Alice asked if she and Edward can live there while we’re gone.”

She frowned and slapped him in the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She huffed and fiddled with her fingers. She glared at him; trying not to lose her temper. It had been decided when she learned about the pregnancy that she would quit smoking and she still had difficulties. “Wait? We own the building?”

Jasper nodded and smiled, kissing her hand. “Yes, Mrs. Whitlock. You own the building.” He took Rose home before heading to his father in  law’s . “We own a lot of apartment buildings all over the world actually.” He shrugged.

“We’re having a long talk about this later. How much money do you actually have? Not that it matters, but did you just buy the building so we have a place to live, for a few months? No wonder you said we could make any changes I want.” She looked at him trying not to start hyperventilating.

Jasper sighed; playing with her fingers. “Yes, I bought the building right after I asked you to marry me. I knew you would want us to live by ourselves for a while. I also bought a house in Italy.” He smiled at her and licked his lips. “The Cullen family is worth 56.7 billion  dollars , collectively. You and I are worth 10.7 billion dollars.” He shrugged. He had been in charge of the family’s financial and legal matters for the last 45 years. “Additionally, I own 150 rental properties and shares in 56 companies worldwide.”

Bella gasped and began digging in the glove box. She could not find a pack of cigarettes and leaned back in her seat. “I suppose I should have asked all this sooner. You know I don’t care about the money, but fuck… We’re loaded.”

Jasper shrugged. “When you live forever and your sister can successfully predict every flux in the stock market, it begins to add up.” He chuckled. “We never have to work a day in our lives, if we don’t want to, but that gets kind of boring.” He chuckled and kissed her hand. “I’m sorry I never told you.” He parked outside Charlie’s house. “Are you going to be okay?”

Bella sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I just had no idea we were that wealthy. Our son’s won't ever have to want for anything.” She sighed and got out of the car. Jasper watched her walk into her father’s house before following her.


	25. Crimson and Clover Over the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Shower and Jacob learns something he shouldn't. What is wrong with you, Jasper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 24: Crimson and Clover Over the Moon**

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he knocked on the apartment door. He shuffled the gift in his arm and looked around the hall as he waited. He still could not believe that Bella was married and having a child. He had attended the wedding, but he had been shocked when he had gotten an invite to the baby shower. Weren’t these things usually reserved for women only? The door opened and he grinned as Bella stood before him. “Wow! You’re huge.” He chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. “Don’t you know how to talk to a pregnant woman? I’m due next month.” She stepped out of the way so he could enter the apartment. She had really missed Jacob’s smile and upbeat attitude. “Thanks for coming. I know it has to be awkward for you.” She chewed her lip leading her to the main room. “You’re early and no one has arrived yet, but you can put your gift on that table.” She sighed as she wobbled over to her chair.

Alice walked in and smiled at the teenager. “Jacob. Welcome.” She kissed Bella’s head and giggled. “I told you I’d get the door.” She took the gift from a shocked Jacob, as she kissed his cheek. “Have a seat. I’ll get you something to drink? What would you like?” Alice had spent the last few days setting up for this party and trying to keep Bella relaxed. Her sister was getting a bit restless, and refused to adhere to the bed rest Carlisle had ordered.

“Um, yeah, A coke?” Jacob shook his head and sat on a leather couch. “This place is nice.” He looked over at Bella and grinned at her. He was a bit taken back with how far along his friend was in her pregnancy. Billy has told him not to be surprised by anything, but he rarely listened to his father when he talks about the Cullens. “Last time I saw you, you were tiny, but wow. Only a month left?” He chuckled and bit his lip. “So, what are you having?”

Bella glared at him and sighed. “A pterodactyl.” She sipped a bit of her water and rubbed her face. She just wanted to get out of this house. Alice would not let her go anywhere. She had tried to sneak out on her Triumph about an hour ago, but her sister was just too quick. “He’s a boy. And I just wish he would come already.” She sat forward and rubbed her back.

Jacob nodded as Alice handed him a bottle of coke. “Thanks, um… Alice right?” She nodded and Jacob began chewing his lip. “Sorry, Bella. I’ve just never been around a pregnant person before.” He sipped his drink, looking around the empty apartment. He began running his hand through his long hair. “Who else is coming?”

“It’s fine.” Bella shrugged. She watched him for a moment, and groaned. “Come here and sit on the floor.” She pointed between her legs. “Alice, give me a hair tie.” She sat back and gestured at the floor again. “Come on. I’m going to put that mop into a braid.” She knew she was possibly being rude, but everything seemed to annoy her at the moment.

Jacob raised a brow and stared at her for a moment. “You can’t be serious.” He blew out a breath and sighed as he moved to the floor like she asked. Alice came back with a brush and a hair tie. There was another knock at the door and Alice left to answer it. “Ouch.” Jacob frowned, turning his head to watch her as she started to brush his hair. “Careful.”

Bella shrugged, pushing his head back around. “Sit still.” She continued pulling the brush through his hair. “When was the last time you combed your hair?” She waved as Alive guided Jessica and Angela into the room. “Welcome.” She grinned as she worked on her best friend’s black hair. She started brushing his hair a bit gentler as the repetitive motion began to calm her. “You have amazing hair Jacob. I’ll never understand why you don’t take better care of it.”

Jacob huffed crossing his arm. Angela giggled as she sat on the couch. “Just let her. She is nesting and wants to mother you. She laughed as Bella hit her in the arm with the hairbrush. “What? My mom was the same when she was pregnant with my little sister.” Angela smiled at Jacob and played with her braid. She was a little nervous. She was not sure how she was supposed to act at a coed baby shower.

Bella grinned as she began braiding his hair. “I don’t know. This has not exactly been your typical pregnancy; with the baby’s disorder. I’m just glad he’s healthy. Did I tell you that we’ve decided to name him Jasper Rose Whitlock? Dad is calling him Stony, after some Brendon Frasier movie.” She smiled at her friends as she tied off the braid and caressed Jacob’s head. “Thank you. I feel better.”

Jasper walked into the apartment and raised his brow as he watched his wife petting the teenager’s head. “Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Did we get a puppy while I was getting ice?” He smirked handing the bag of crushed ice to his sister. Jacob growled at him and he laughed as he came over, kissing Bella’s head. “Hello, mon Amor. And a good day to you, girls.” He bowed to Angela and Jessica.

Jessica giggled , blushing. Jasper still had the same effect on the girls at school, even knowing that he was a married man now. “It’s good to see you Jasper. Thanks for inviting us.” She watched Jacob stand up. “So who all is coming?” She had never been to a baby shower before and was excited. It did not hurt that there were two beautiful men in the room. Alice handed her an orange soda. “Oh my favorite, thank you.”

Bella chuckled and shook her head. “My dad is coming. Rosalie,” She started counting the guests on her fingers, “Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, though I’m not sure why. Billy was invited but I don’t think he’s coming. Renee, Phil, Riley, Carlisle, oh I already said him.” She puffed out a breath and rubbed her forehead. “Edward is out of town. Jasper’s cousins Tanya, Kate, and Irena are coming. I think Irena is bringing her new boyfriend Laraunt. I invited Mike. I think that is everyone. Did I miss anyone?” She looked at Alice grinning.

Alice replaced her water and smiled, handing her a b-12 tablet. “You forgot that Sam is bringing Emily. Sam and Emily are coming because your dad and Billy want you to make friends with the tribe.” She went to get the door again.

Bella nodded, swallowing her vitamin. “That’s right. I’ve never met them before. Are they nice, Jazz?” She watched her husband shift nervously. She felt like there was something she was missing about the tribe, but Jasper kept telling her that he could not talk about it.

“I never liked Sam.” Jacob growled. “But my dad keeps singing his praises. Billy is supposed to be the chief but the council treats Sam like he can do no wrong. They keep going to him for every decision. I don’t even know why we have a council if they are just going to bow to that punk.” He frowned as the man in question walked into the room with a beautiful native woman. She was one of the most beautiful women Bella had seen; despite the massive scar covering the right side of her face.

“Oh! Hello. You must be Sam and Emily.” She struggled getting up and Jacob hurried to help her. She smiled her thanks at him and walked over to shake the man’s hand. “Thank you for Coming. I’m Bella.” She blushed looking at the man. He was massive, and his skin was burning up.

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged. “Thank you for the invite. Your father is a good friend of the tribe.” He frowned looking around the room and Bella could tell he was just a touch uncomfortable. “Um, Emily made you a gift.” He handed her a white gift bag.

Bella took it, smiling. “Thank you, Emily. Can I get you something to drink?” She blushed, handing the bag to Alice. Her sister told her she was not allowed to open anything until everyone had arrived. Emily shook her head, looking at the floor. Bella felt that this woman was normally quite sweet, but was uncomfortable with new people. As her pregnancy progressed she had gained the ability to sense people's inner personalities.

Jasper walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Please, have a seat, I think Alice is going to start the party soon.” He guided Bella back to her rocking chair as Charlie and Billy walked in, followed by the rest of his family and Riley. Bella was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed as the last of the guests began trickling in.

************

**An hour later:**

Bella giggled as she held up a she ripped open a massive box. “Oh, Mom. Is this my old bassinet?” She smiled as Jasper helped her pull the antique out of the box. “Thank you. This bassinet has been in my family since the 1920s and I wanted to use it for my own children when I was like 9 years old.” She smiled and blushed fingering the lace.

“Thanks Renee.” Jasper smiled and moved the trash out of the way as his wife examined the furniture. He grabbed a final box and looked it over. The card said it was from the Volturi and he sighed. “This one is from Carlisle’s Italian associates.” He handed it to Bella and bit his  lip, he was worried about what this could mean. He knew that Carlisle had informed the coven of his marriage and impending fatherhood. Jasper had insisted that they keep nothing from Aro, Cassias, and Marcus.

Bella raised a brow at the box and flipped it over in her hand. It was small and she had never seen such a fancy box. “I did not expect them to send anything.” She opened the box and gasped. She lifted an antique baby rattle out of a bed of velvet. “This is…wow. This looks like this should be in a museum, Jazz.” She showed the rattle to the group and sighed placing it back in its box. “It’s too much.”

Jasper nodded, taking the box to place it on the table. “We’ll just put this away and talk to them when we see them in Italy.” He kissed her cheek and sighed. “Oh Jacob. You’re crossing your legs. Give me your safety pins.” He grinned as Bella giggled. Alice’s games seemed a little silly, but they were making Bella happy.

Jasper grumbled and took the strings from around his neck, handing them to Jasper. He smiled at  Bella, it was good to see  her happy . He honestly did not care that he had lost this  game, he was tired of not being able to sit comfortably. “Those Italian associates must be loaded.” He chuckled. 

Bella blushed and shrugged. She was not actually allowed to talk about the Volturi, in front of anyone besides the Cullens. “I suppose so. They have offered me a scholarship to their school in Italy. I guess Carlisle told them I was pregnant.” She grabbed her water and chuckled it down. “Can I have something to eat please?” She smiled at everyone and blushed. She had even around five sandwiches, but she was starving. “Thank you for your gifts, everyone.”

Phil coughed and grinned. “Actually Renee and I have one more gift for you.” He stood up and kissed his step-daughter’s cheek. He gestured his wife over and she handed Bella a folded quilt, smiling.

Bella sobbed unfolding the quilt. “Oh, mom.” She chuckled and ran her fingers over the faded fabric. “You already gave me the bassinet. Is this made from all our vacation t-shirts?” She wiped her eyes and the tears continued to fall. “Damn, these fucking emotions.” She smiled and hugged her mother.

“Language.” Phil laughed and hugged her. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her head. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart.”

Jasper smiled, handing her a handkerchief. He was happy that her parents had come around to accepting the situation. All he wanted was to see Bella happy, and she could never be happy without her parents. “Thank you, Renee and Charlie.” He sighed and handed Bella a bowl of popcorn.

Jessica giggled as she lifted the corner of the quilt. “This is awesome. Much better than an old rattle.” She winked, sitting back in her seat. She had just gotten the baby some educational toys, but Bella had been grateful. Bella yawned and she handed her a bottle of coke. The party seemed to be winding down, and Bella probably needed to lie down soon. “I should be going. We have a paper due tomorrow.”

Angela nodded and stood up. “I’m her ride. Thank you for inviting us, Bella.” Bella nodded as she shoveled a bit of popcorn into her mouth.

Jasper chuckled and shook the girls’ hands. “Thank you for coming.” He walked them to the door. It wasn’t long before the rest of the guests started to leave as Well.

Emily and Sam were among the last of the guests to leave. Sam frowned, turning toward Jasper as they stood in the hall. “I just want you to know, Leech, We’ll be watching you. This child could be a danger to the tribe, and I will not allow you or this abomination to hurt anyone.” He gripped Jasper’s arms roughly.

Jasper growled and ripped his arm out of the man’s grip. “Do not threaten my family.” His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked the man over. “I allowed your presence here out of respect for the treaty. “The wolves are resurfacing again, aren’t they?”

Sam nodded his head and looked back toward the living room, where Jacob was chatting with Bella. She was lying on the couch with her head in his lap. He looked back at Jasper, licking his lips. “So far, I have shifted, and two others. I suspect Jacob is not far behind.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. “Just remember, we’re watching.” He took Emily’s hand and walked out of the apartment.

Jasper sighed leaning against the wall. Nothing could ever remain easy. After a moment he walked back into the living room. He would clean up after Bella went to bed. “Are you sleeping over, Jacob?” He smiled at the boy, watching Bella sleep in his lap.

Jacob looked up and shrugged. “I figured I’d head home soon, but Bella kind of has me pinned in place.” He ran his hands through her hair and sighed. “You really love her, don’t you?” He hated that Bella had married so soon, and he really did not like Jasper. He always acted polite, but he would be damned if he let Jasper have the chance to hurt Bella. It took everything he could to not lose his cool, whenever Jasper was around.

Jasper chuckled and nodded, leaning against the wall. “She is my everything. I love her more than I could ever explain.” He watched the boy closely. He could see the immeasurable shakes going through his body, and he could feel the thinly controlled anger. “ Jacob, I will protect her to the best of my ability. You have to keep that anger in check, while you are here.” He bent and picked up his wife. “Stay there. We need to talk, and I don’t want her to wake up and over hear us.” He smirked and walked her to the bedroom.

Jacob frowned, nodding as he watched him walk out of the room. He had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy this conversation. 

The boy was still sitting on the couch when Jasper returned to the living room. He watched the boy for a moment as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “Do you know why I ride a motorcycle, Jacob?” He smirked, lighting one up.

Jacob let out a sarcastic snort and shook his head. “Compensation? How would I know?” He frowned watching the man smoke. “Isn’t it bad for you to be doing that, in the house with the baby?”

“I doubt it’ll hurt him.” He took a drag and shrugged. “I ride a motorcycle because I have not been able to step near horses without spooking them for 140 years.” He chuckled and watched Jacob’s face morph into an angry scowl.

“Yeah right, you’re 140 years old? You are just fucking with me. I’m not stupid, man.” Jacob stood up as his body began to shake in anger. He could not believe this guy was feeding into his tribe’s legends, to scare him.

Jasper  frowned . “Calm down, pup.” He growled and ran to the young werewolf at his full vampire speed.

“Oh shit…” Jacob gasped and stumbled back, landing on the couch.


	26. What a Lovely Way of Saying That You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, baby is here. a lot of skipping forward in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Nope, so not. This is the home stretch. Only two more chapters in this first book. Thank you Justina, for yet again editing my work.

**Chapter 25: What a Lovely Way of Saying That You Love Me**

Jasper laughed, stepping back. He stared at Jacob, raising his brow at him. “I have decided, if you are going to be around my wife, I should tell you the truth.” He sighed and took a drag from his cigarette as he went to sit in his favorite chair. He crossed his legs, willing to let the young shape-shifter adjust to the revelation.

Jacob gulped and adjusted himself on the couch. He glared at Jasper, processing what the vampire was trying to tell him with what he knew of his father’s stories. “So, you’re a cold one?” He shook his head, growling at the vampire. He could not understand why he was telling him this. “Does Bella know? Is the baby even yours? Is that possible?” He jumped up, wanting to tear the man’s head off. “You had sex with her, as a human? You could have killed her.”

Jasper stood at his full height, but Jacob still towered over him. “Look, That really is not your business, but I let Bella make that decision for herself. You don’t think I worry about her and my son? He is half vampire, Jacob, and we are not sure what is going to happen. We did not know it was possible.” He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. “ Look, I am not going to discuss our sex life with you .” He paced the floor, thinking.

Jacob nodded and frowned and watched the other man; if he could call him a man. “Then why are you telling  me?" He rubbed his neck. He felt like he was going to be sick and he was going to collapse at any moment. “Stop pacing and look at me.” He yelled at the leech and growled at him. He shocked himself with the inhuman sound. “I think I should go…” He choked out and groaned as he ran to the door.

Jasper nodded, following him out the door. “Go straight to Sam’s house. Tell him you know.” Jacob flipped him off as he headed toward the stairs.

**A month Later:**

“Where the fuck is Jacob?” Bella growled and tossed her overnight bag over by the door. She waddled over to her chair and plopped down. Carlisle had mentioned that she was supposed to give birth two days ago, and she was freaking pissed. Jasper walked over and began massaging her shoulders. She started crying softly. “I haven’t seen him since the baby shower and he won't take my calls, Jasper. What did I do?”

Jasper shook his head and sighed. “He just needs  time, Bella. I talked to Sam and he said he'll have him call you when we get to Italy.” He began massaging her back and kissed her head. He knew that Jacob needed the time to control his anger, but he was not ready to tell her about the shape-shifters in La Push.

Bella scowled and angrily wiped her tears. “So, I have to wait a year to see my best friend again? No, That is a bunch of crap, Jasper.” She groaned trying to push herself back to her feet. “Fuck… get this damn child out of me, Jasper. I need to go give Jacob a piece of my fucking mind.” She glared as her husband laughed at her struggle. “Help me up.”

Jasper kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. “Cher, my love, just let him have  his time.” He rubbed her legs and smiled at her. “I promise he will be alright. He can come visit us in Italy, once you gain control of yourself.” He hated that this was hurting Bella, but he could not deny that he was relieved she did not have to deal with such a dangerous situation at the moment. “Bella…”

She shook her head and slumped back in her chair. “I miss my best friend. I could go into labor at any moment, and he is going to miss it.” She rubbed her stomach. Her back was killing her and she couldn’t even stand on her own. “When will this kid come out of me already?” She pouted.

Jasper smiled, kissing her stomach. “When he is ready. How are you feeling?”

She shrugged and sighed. “My back is killing me, and I feel like I need to go to the bathroom. Help me up.” She groaned and tried to push herself out of the chair again.

Jasper nodded, helping her up. “Why don’t you go and I’ll call Carlisle? Maybe he can see you today.” He kissed her softly and helped her to the bathroom. He loved her, but she was always in a bad mood lately. He was hard pressed to not lose his own temper, with all the negative emotions circling around him. As soon as she was situated he closed the door and ran to get his cell phone. He called Carlisle and paced the kitchen.

“Hello, Jasper. How can I help you? Did Bella go into labor?” Carlisle smiled answering the phone. The house was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for Bella to give birth. Rosalie could not sit still and Alice had cleaned the room about a hundred times.

Jasper puffed out a breath and wiped his hand over his face. “Not yet. She said her back is really hurting. She is a bit grumpy, but I’m worried that her mood is getting darker the longer this pregnancy continues.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He dropped the phone as Bella screamed for him. He caught the phone before it could hit the floor. “Carlisle, give me a moment. Bella needs me.” He ran to the bathroom and opened the door, sliding through a wet floor.

“My water broke.” Bella gasped and tried not to slip on the fluids on the floor. She cried as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. “Jasper…” She cried.

Jasper tried to remain calm as he helped her back to the front room. “Let me talk to Carlisle, and then we’ll go down to the car. We need to make sure the room is ready.” He kissed her and sat her down in a kitchen chair. Bella whimpered and nodded. He got back on the phone and whistled. “Bella’s water broke. We’ll be there in a few minutes. Can you call Charlie, and let him know?”

“I’ll call him as soon as I hang up.” Carlisle chuckled and hung up the phone. He directed Rosalie and Alice to get his instruments ready, before calling Charlie.

Jasper threw the phone onto the couch and handed Bella her overnight bag. He picked her up and carried her down to the car. He was panicking a bit but he needed to at least get her to Carlisle. “Okay, remain calm. Everything is going to be okay.”

Bella hit him upside the head. “I know. Do not patronize me.” She growled and rolled her eyes. She screamed as another contraction racked through her. “Fuck.” She cried and shook her head. “Just get me to the car.” She knew this would hurt but she was not prepared for the amount of pain flowing through her. Jasper nodded, placing her in the car.

**20 minutes later:**

Bella screamed as Rosalie helped her into the hospital bed Carlisle had set up in Jasper’s old room. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.” Bella cried. The contractions had intensified faster than she thought possible. “Rose, make it stop.” She cried.

Rosalie nodded and kissed her head. “Jasper, can’t you help her by pulling a bit of the pain away?” She set out a pile of towels, and ran to get Bella some crushed ice. She had begged Carlisle to allow her to be in the room, but she had to remain helpful. She came back to see Jasper caressing Bella’s hand.

“I’ve got this, mon amor. Focus on me, and I’ll put you to sleep.” He kissed her and pushed a bit of lethargy at his wife. It killed him to see her in pain. Hopefully he could keep her sleeping long enough for Carlisle to deliver the baby. He sighed and closed his eyes as Bella slapped him.

Bella screamed, cradling her hand. “Get the fuck out. This is all your fault, and that is not helping.” She looked at Rosalie and held her hand  out for the ice.  Luckily,  she had not broken her hand but slapping her husband had definitely hurt. She had never felt this angry at Jasper. She knew she was not being rational, but  she felt as if she couldn't control it.

Rosalie laughed, handing her the ice. She looked at Jasper and pointed to the corner of the room. “I told you to help with the pain, not to put her to sleep. No one would be able to sleep through childbirth.” She helped Bella get a little more comfortable by fixing her pillows. “How are you faring, Bella?”

Bella groaned, cradling her stomach. “I am never doing this again. It just hurts so much.” She tried to do the breathing her mother and Carlisle had shown her. She looked over at her husband. “I’m sorry, babe. I… Oh shit.” She cried as another contraction made an appearance. She cried with relief as Carlisle came into the room,  but suddenly became annoyed that he was not there before. “What took you so long? You’re a vampire. You should have been here the moment I arrived.” 

Carlisle chuckled. “I was talking to your father. I am sorry, Bella.” She pulled on a set of gloves and sat at her feet. “Let me just see how much you have dilated. I may decide just to perform a C-section.” He was really worried about the damage this birth could inflict on his daughter in law. Bella nodded as the doctor began to examine her. She winced as she felt his fingers measure her. She had been warned how invasive the procedure would be but she had not really prepared herself for this part. 

“Just tell me you have prepared an epidural and that I can still have one.” She whimpered as Rosalie wiped sweat from her face. She looked over at Rosalie and smiled. “Are you going to be okay with the blood? Carlisle did say that there could be a lot of blood and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” She really appreciated Rose being there, but she would not put her in that position.”

The blonde nodded and kissed her head. “I’ll be fine. If it begins to bother me, I’ll leave. I promise.” She took her hand as Carlisle stood up and began preparing a giant needle. “What is that for?” She had taken the ob-gyn classes but she could not remember why they would need that needle.

Carlisle stared at her for a moment. His daughter should have been well versed in this procedure. “This is for the epidural, Rose. Turn her on her side, and I will administer the medication. Jasper, ease her pain until the drug can take effect.” Jasper nodded and rushed over to draw the pain from his wife.

“Oh thank god.” Bella cried as Rosalie helped her onto her side. She barely felt the needle enter her spine. Rose massaged her back and Bella let out a relieved breath as she felt the pain leave her body. Thankfully she could still feel the pressure of her contractions but the pain was almost nonexistent. “Thank you, Carlisle.” She reached for Jasper’s hand and kissed his palm. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Jasper smirked, kissing her sweetly. “It is alright, my heart. I was prepared for you to hate me.” He sat next to the bed, keeping her hand in his. “How long do you think we have, Carlisle?” He was glad that Bella was getting some relief but he did not want her to have to suffer through this too long.

Carlisle shrugged, sitting by the door. “It’s hard to tell. Labor could last anywhere from an hour to a couple days.” He directed his next comments to Bella. This was all her decision after all. It was happening to her body.” It depends how long it takes you to dilate to 10 centimeters, or if you wish me to perform a C-section.” He smiled lovingly at her. She knew that she wanted to have this baby naturally but he would perform the procedure if her life were in danger, or if she decided she wanted the surgery.

Bella was breathing heavily and she closed her eyes. “I think I am okay, right now. Let’s just see how quickly I progress.” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Can I sleep for a bit? Has anyone called Jake?” She was still a little angry that he had not spoken to her all month, but he was still her son’s godfather. She wanted him here.

Jasper squeezed her hand. “Sleep and I will call him. I’ll see if Charlie can go get him.” He was more concerned about how Bella was handling the labor than whether Black was here, but he would make sure that he was here, if she really wanted him. “I love you, Darlin’. Please rest. We have a long night ahead of us.”

Bella nodded cuddling into the pillow. She began drifting to sleep.

**17 hours later:**

“I can’t do this.” Bella cried, shaking her head. Jasper was sitting behind her, while  Rose and Jake each held a hand.

Jasper caressed her shoulders and kissed her neck. “Yes you can, baby. Just push. He is almost here.” She had been pushing for around an hour, and had made very little progress. He was worried about how frail her body seemed but Carlisle assured him that she was progressing beautifully.

Bella sobbed and nodded. She took a deep breath and began pushing again. “OH HOLY HELL!!!” She screamed as she felt an indescribable pain in her lower region.

Carlisle smiled. “I see the head. Take a moment and try again.” He patted her leg as Bella fell back and whimpered.

Jasper caressed her cheek and kissed her. “When you’re ready, Cher.”

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. She was beginning to push again when Carlisle stopped her. “Okay, just remember to not stress yourself too much.” Bella growled at him and nodded.

She took another deep breath and pushed. “AHHH, SHIIIIT!” She panted as she stopped and laid against Jasper again. " Fuck! Is he there yet?”

Carlisle chuckled.  “ Almost, his head is out.” He rubbed her knee. “The next push should get us past the shoulders and then it should be easy sailing.” He checked their progress and nodded his head. “Okay, when you’re ready, Bella.”

Bella cried and nodded. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up. She felt like she would pass out at any moment and that her body was going to rip apart. She smiled weakly  over at her as s he felt Rosalie squeeze her hand. She took a long deep breath and started pushing again. She felt  the immense pain continue until she was sure she had been ripped apart, before it all just vanished . She cried as she collapsed into her husband’s arms. A moment later she heard a sharp wail fill the room.

“Congratulations, You have a healthy son.” Carlisle smiled, placing the baby in her arms. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. “Oh my god. He’s beautiful. We made this.” She chuckled as Jasper wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jasper kissed her deeply. “Yes we did. He is perfect and you did an amazing job.” He grabbed a towel wiping some of the blood from the baby’s face.

Jacob frowned, looking the baby over. “He looks like a lizard covered in slime.”

Bella scowled, while Rose slapped his arm . “He’s still covered in blood. Carlisle needs to clean him up but he’s perfect.”  Bella purred, stroking her son’s face. She had never felt love like this and while she was exhausted,  she could not be any happier .

Jasper chuckled. He was high on the elation that filled the room. “Okay. Let’s let Carlisle and Rose clean him up. You need rest, my love.” Bella nodded,  reluctantly handing Jasper Jr. to her sister.


	27. Leaving on a Jet Plane, Wasn’t Built in a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jasper leave for Italy.

**Chapter 26: Leaving on a Jet Plane, Wasn’t Built in a Day**

**Jasper:**

Jasper smiled, rocking his son. He was feeding him, as Bella slept. They were leaving for Italy in the morning, and he wanted to make sure his wife had enough sleep. He was content to spend the time bonding with his son. This was his son.  Even though Jasper Rose was a month old, he still had trouble believing that  God had deemed him worthy of  such a blessing. He watched as the small bundle yawned and began drifting to sleep. He sang “All the Pretty Little Horses,” as he carried the boy to his crib. 

When he was  sure his boy was in a deep slumber, he walked through the house to double check everything they needed was packed. He would miss Forks, but he understood that this trip was necessary for his family’s safety. He sighed gazing at  all the boxes that Alice would transfer to a storage unit after they left. It seemed that they were really starting a whole new life when they left this apartment. They had a total of three suitcases going with them to Italy; one for each of them. He carried their clothes for the morning to their bedroom and sighed before he left the apartment to hunt. 

**Several hours later** : 

Bella flitted around the kitchen, trying to make sure the diaper bag was ready. She only had around an hour before they absolutely needed to leave for the airport. “Do you have our passports?” She turned toward Jasper as she placed the last bottle into the baby’s bag. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. She had never been so scared or unconfident in her own decisions. 

Jasper walked over and wrapped an arm around his lovely wife. “Bella, everything is in the car. Rose has Jasper Rose and is waiting for us, downstairs.” He kissed her neck and grinned. “Calm down, Cher. You are ready for this.” 

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, puffing out a long breath. “I know, Jasper. According to Alice I’m going to be changed in Italy. She can’t tell me anything else because Aro hasn’t made a decision yet.” She shook her head and grabbed the diaper bag. “What if he decides to punish you and our little  Rose ?” She looked him in the eyes and cupped his cheek. She could not live if something happened to the men she loved. “I’m just worried. We meet Aro in a matter of days. Everything is about to change.” 

Jasper smiled and kissed her hand. “I won't let anything happen to our son, Mon Cher. Come on, we have a long ride ahead of us.” He took her hand and led her down to the car. Everyone was waiting for them. Renee looked like she had been crying all morning, and Charlie was putting the last suitcase in the trunk of the car. Rosalie was smiling as she sang Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral to her nephew. 

Bella giggled as she walked over to the car. She took her son and began strapping him into the car. It amazed her how fast her Rose was growing. He was a little over a month old and he already looked like a three month old. Rosalie let out a small sobbing noise and Bella turned to hug her. “Now, Rose. You know, I want you to come and visit us and we’ll be back in a year.” She patted her sister’s back and wiped away her own tears. 

Rosalie chuckled and nodded. “But everything is going to be different. Little Jasper will be a toddler by then.” She smiled and ducked into the car to kiss the baby’s head. As she stood up she let out a breath. “Remember to call and write. Send me plenty of pictures.” She chuckled and pulled her into a small hug before going to stand by Carlisle. 

Carlisle grinned at them. “We have a car waiting at the Roman airport and your bikes were delivered to the cottage, yesterday.” He wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulder and sighed. “We’re going to miss you.” Bella sighed and nodded. She wanted to say goodbye, but she knew that she would be seeing them soon enough. 

Bella smiled sadly and walked over to Charlie, and Renee. “Don’t look so cross. It’s only for a year. We’ll be back after the spring semester.” She bit her lip and smiled, trying not to cry. She would miss her parents, and she hated that she had to do this to them. 

Charlie sighed and bowed his head. He was going to miss his little girl. He just got her back a little less than a year ago, now she was leaving for a foreign country. He could not protect her there. He hugged her close for a moment before looking at his son in law. “You take care of them, Son. Understand me?” Charlie chuckled offering his hand. 

Jasper tipped his hat, nodding. “With my life,  sir,” he smiled  and wrapped an arm around Bella’s waist. “They are my everything and no harm will ever come to them.” He reached out and shook Charlie’s hand. “We really need to get on the road. It’s a least an hour drive to the Port Angeles airport.” 

“I’m going to miss you.” Bella broke down and hugged Charlie tight. She cried into his shoulder for a moment before Jasper could tear her away. 

Charlie patted her shoulder and shook his head. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Don’t miss your flight, and call me as soon as you land in Rome.” 

Bella nodded and  took the bandana Jasper was offering her , cleaning her face. She  then hugged her mother for several moments before climbing into the car. She looked back to check on her son and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully while her heart was breaking. It was several minutes before Jasper climbed into the driver’s seat. “You ready, Cher?” He grinned, taking her hand. 

Bella chewed on her lip ring and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose so.” She gripped his hand and caressed his knuckles as he started driving. She reached over and turned on the radio, relaxing as John Denver filled the cab. 

**One the Plane, 15 hours later:**

“Can I get a towel?” Bella smiled at the plane assistant, as she finished feeding Jasper Jr. They would be landing soon and she needed to get her son back in his car seat. The attendant came back with a towel and Bella burped him before strapping him back in. Bella smiled watching him sleep. He had slept most of the flight, but he had awoken screaming around half an hour ago. 

Jasper sat back next to her and handed her a bottle of water. “You know, for a child who has a father who never sleeps, he is an amazing child.” He smirked, stroking his son’s cheek. The boy garbled in his sleep and Jasper chuckled. “He’s perfect. I was worried that we would have trouble through the flight, but it’s been quiet.”

Bella nodded as she fixed everything in the baby’s bag. “Yeah. I figured he would have woken up a few more times. Are you sure that he is all right? I know Carlisle said  he did not know what we can expect to be normal , but I feel like he would want to eat more often.” She smiled at him and rubbed her face. She had slept most of the flight herself, and she needed to wake herself up. 

Jasper chuckled and pulled her into his lap. “He’s fine. Carlisle gave him a check up yesterday, and everything is on track.” He kissed her neck. He loved having first class to themselves. No one would bother them until the plane landed. “Stop worrying, Mon Cher.” She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I just wish I knew what is coming. If he continues to grow at this rate, we’ll have maybe 35 years with him, and…” She shook her head trying not to cry. She did not want to think about losing her son, so soon. Jasper kissed her softly and smiled. She blushed and sighed softly. “Well. We need to get ready to go.” She chuckled as the announcement came over the speaker. They were in Rome, and it was time for her to begin  this new phase  of her life. She stood up and began organizing their luggage. 

Jasper took the bags from her and smirked. “You get Jasper Rose and I’ll get the luggage.” He juggled the bags as she picked up the baby carrier. He led her off the plane and to the baggage claim where two teenagers were waiting for them. Jasper raised a brow at the duo. “Jane. Alec.” He bowed his head and put the bags down, pulling Bella to his side. 

Jane smirked as her eyes traveled over the human girl. “So this is your infamous wife. Hello, I am Jane and this is my brother, Alec.” She bowed her head and her eyes veered over to the baby carriage. “I was not told there would be a child.” She hissed slightly. 

Jasper growled in warning. “Aro has been informed. What are you doing here, Jane?” He reached over to pick their remaining luggage from the carousel. He thought they had a bit more time before Bella had to meet anyone from the Volturi guard. 

Alec stepped forward to help grab a couple of the bags. “We were sent to help you get to your cottage, as a personal favor to Carlisle. Do not  worry, your judgment is still scheduled for next week.” 

Bella raised a brow at the young looking vampire. He only looked about 15 years old but he was much too stoic, to be believable. “Thank you. It is good to meet you. May I ask how you are?” She chuckled nervously. Holding the baby closer to her body. She was not sure how much she could trust these beings. 

Jane laughed softly. “Let’s get to the car and we will answer your questions.” She pulled up the hood on her jacket and began leading them out to the car Carlisle had supplied them. Jane had never liked humans, but Aro had given specific orders that they were not to be touched. He was too curious about the girl, but Jane wanted to hurt her. The law was clear and the Cullens had violated several. 

Alec rolled his eyes and followed his sister. He had never been as strict as her but he understood where she was coming from. He carried the bags and placed them in the trunk of a 1963 Buick Riviera  Silver Arrow . Bella licked her lips  inspecting the car. How was she supposed to trust this car with a car seat? “Jazz? Is this the car Carlisle arranged? Is it safe for Jasper Rose?” She frowned, opening the door and pulling the seat forward.

Jasper nodded as he began helping her to strap the car seat in. “Don’t worry. It’s one of Rosalie’s. She would not arrange anything that would put our  Rose in  harm's way.” He finished clipping him in and stood back up, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

Alec and Jane climbed into the back and Bella shook her head. “Nope, I don’t want human drinkers sitting next to him.” She huffed glaring at the car. She did not know these vampires and she was supposed to just trust that they would not hurt her son.

Alec poked his head out of the car and grinned. His smile did not reach his eyes and it frightened Bella. “I can assure you that we are under orders not to harm you or your son. Well, you but I am under the impression that the protection is extended to… Jasper Rose? That is a nice name for an immortal child.” He leaned back into the car and looked the child over. He could hear a heartbeat coming from the boy, but  it did not feel 100% human. 

Jasper helped his wife into the car and sighed. He did not like that the Volturi guard was getting involved already, but he knew enough that he had to cooperate. “It’ll be alright. They just have to guide us back to the cottage in Volterra.” He kissed her forehead before getting behind the wheel of the car. He looked back at Alec and nodded before pulling out of the airport parking lot. “Alright, answer my wife’s questions, Alec. Jane, keep your fucking mouth shut.” He growled. He could feel the animosity coming off the girl and he would not allow her to intimidate  Bella.

Alec laughed and bowed his head. “Of course.” He always enjoyed when someone put his sister in her place. “Your first question. Aro found us in 800 AD in London. We were sentenced for death for witchcraft and he saved us.” He shrugged and watched the baby as he woke up and began kicking around. He had never been in the presence of an infant before and it fascinated him. The baby touched his hand and he gasped. He was filled with warmth he could not describe. “Fascinating.” 

Bella watched him in the rear view mirror and frowned. “He has a gift. We are not sure about all its effects yet, but we know that no one can feel any negativity toward him.” Alec nodded, smiling as Jasper curled his little hand around his finger. Bella could not help but smile. She understood that Alec would become attached to Jasper Rose, just everyone else had. 

Alec grinned. “Yes, well. We have a friend, and ex guard  whose job was to analyze the gifts of the vampires we were judging. I could give him a call.” He shrugged. He was looking forward to learning more about this child. He just hoped that Aro would let them live. “His name is Eleazar.” 

Jasper laughed and flicked his eyes toward the back seat. “We’ve already met with Eleazar. He can’t get a read on my son. No one  can, unless Jasper Rose allows it.” He licked his lips and sped down the Italian countryside. He popped his neck and smirked as his son giggled. “He likes you, Alec.” Jasper enjoyed the emotions his son always released into the atmosphere. 

Bella smiled. If her son could trust the male vampire, she knew that she could. “So, 800 AD. You are much older than Carlisle, but you look like you’re 15. Have you been with the Volturi the entire time?” 

Jane glared at her and then at the child. Children disgusted her. “Yes, we were 15, and we have served the Volturi for just over 1200 years. Where else would we go?” She looked around the cab of the car. She had never felt comfortable in modern vehicles. “Why do you care? This is none of your concern.” Jane growled at her. Why did Aro choose her and Alec for this mission? They were enforcers, not chaperones. 

Bella growled at the tiny woman. “I was just curious. Are you always this much of a bitch?” She saw Jane glaring at her intently, and the vampire screamed after a moment. 

“What are you?” She growled as she began jolting forward. Her powers did not work on this girl and she was pissed. Alec grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into her seat. 

Jasper pulled over to the side of the road. “You will not try to hurt her again, or I will kill you.” He reached back wrapping his hand around her neck. Bella had never seen him look so dangerous. Jane whimpered, clawing at his hand and Bella placed a hand on his shoulder. He loosened his hold looking over at his wife. He would never understand how she was always able to calm him so quickly. “Do you understand me, Jane?’ 

Alec checked the marks on his sister. The cowboy had cracked the skin, but she was rapidly healing. “She understands, but you know Aro will not be  pleased...with either of you.” He glared at Jane and sighed. “We were told not to hurt her and you disobeyed a direct order. Jane, we will talk about this later. Run back now.” Jasper got out of the car and let Jane follow him. Jane glared at them all before running back to Volterra. Alec sighed and called Aro, letting him know exactly what happened. He watched Jasper get back into the car and sighed. “I apologize for my sister,  Major .” 

Jasper nodded and started the car, again. He pulled back onto the highway before he gave Alec a second thought. “No need. You are not responsible for your sister’s action, Alec. She never did like to be bested. You see, my Isabella is a shield and Jane never stood a chance against her, with her gift alone.” He smiled and kissed  Bella's palm . He had been proud when Eleazar had revealed this little fact to them. They stood a real chance against Aro, if he could not read the woman he loved. 

Bella’s cheeks and chest colored as the two men spoke about her. “Enough. I’m not as special as Jasper will have you believe.” She gave Alec a soft smile. Jasper Rose began to cry and the teenager began cooing to calm him down. “You are good with him.” She sighed and relaxed in her seat. They still had a couple hours before they arrived at the cottage. 

**Two hours later:**

Jasper parked in front of a small hillside cabin as the baby began screaming, and he gently shook Bella’s shoulder. She grumbled and opened her eyes. “Are we there?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of the car and Alec handed her the car seat. She smiled and placed the carrier on the trunk. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he climbed out of the car to witness her putting the child to her breast. “Fascinating. That is how the child feeds?” He smiled as he watched her. 

Jasper chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “1200 years and you have never watched a woman breast feed?” He smirked and shrugged. “Help me move the bags into the house and we will talk when she has finished.” He moved to the trunk, pulling the bags out. 

Alec nodded and followed him into the house with the bags. Bella followed them five minutes later, carrying Jasper rose in her arms. “Would you like to hold him, Alec?” She smiled confidently moving up to the immortal teenager. 

Alec chuckled nervously. “Not today, Isabella. Thank you though. I must discuss your meeting with you.” He sat on an ornate couch and waved for Bella to join him. “Please sit, Jasper and Isabella.” 

Bella nodded, placing the baby in a bassinet in the corner. Jasper sat down on a chair and Bella sat in his lap. They had a while before their son woke up and needed their attention. “So, what do I need to know?” Bella sighed as she leaned into her husband’s arms. They spent the next few hours speaking with Alec over protocol and tradition. Eventually Bella could not keep her eyes open anymore and Jasper carried her to bed. 

Jasper walked back into the living room and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Alec, I’ve always liked you. You have a compassion your sister never found.” Alec nodded crossing his legs. Jasper chuckled. “I want you to promise to keep Jane away from my wife, while we are within the castle.” 

Alec cracked a smile. “She will not lay a hand on your wife or your progeny, you have my word as a jarl.” He stood and offered his hand. Jasper smiled and gripped him by the forearm. Alec would always be a soldier at heart. Alec bowed his head and backed toward the door. “I like her. I hope that Aro does not kill or harm you all in any way.” 

Jasper sighed and nodded. “Goodbye Alec.” Alec smiled and bowed low before disappearing out the front door. 


	28. Negotiations With a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets Aro for the first time. Finally, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight. Only one chapter left.

**Chapter 27: Negotiations With a Devil**

**A week later:**

Jasper held his son close as they entered what looked like any other lobby, wearing a $3000 Giorgio Armani suit. Bella was standing beside him in a Vera Wang dress. He took a deep breath and led her over to the reception desk. “Ciao, My dear Gianna. We have an appointment with the Volturi. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Isabella Whitlock.”

Gianna smiled. “Signor and Signora Whitlock. It is good to see you.” She stood up to take his hand. She walked over and kissed each of her cheeks. “Follow me, Tesoro.” She winked and began leading them to an elevator.

Bella blushed as they followed her. “Why did she kiss me?” She whispered to her husband. She kept a hold of her son’s hand as they entered the elevator. She had agreed to let Jasper carry him but she needed to keep the skin contact to keep herself calm. She had been nervous all morning.  They were literally walking into a vampire den with their son .

Jasper chuckled. “It is a traditional European greeting, Mon Cher.” He stepped into the elevator and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Breath, Isabella. We will be fine.” He kissed her head and held his family close as the box began to descend. He was just as nervous, but he knew how these people worked. It was all a game to them. The elevator jolted as it hit the bottom and Jasper Rose began to fuss. Jasper gently rocked him as they stepped off the elevator.

Bella stepped in front of him and soothed her hand over the baby’s face. “Shhh, My Rose. It’s okay.” She smiled as he stopped crying. She took a deep breath and took Jasper’s arm to follow Gianna. “Sorry. He is not used to the altitude.”

The receptionist nodded, smiling sweetly at her. “It is quite alright. He is a beautiful bambino.” She giggled as she led them down a long hallway. “I can watch him for you, while you meet with the masters.”

Bella shook her head. “No, Thank you. Jasper Rose does not leave my presence.” She counted to ten as they neared a set of fourteenth century Italian doors. She wrapped her arms tighter around Jasper’s arm. “I’m not ready, Jazz.”

Jasper stopped and faced her. He made sure the baby carrier was secure before cupping her face. “Mon, Amor. It’ll all be okay. I will not leave your side for a moment.” He kissed her sweetly, and smiled. “Do you trust me, Isabella?” He sighed running a thumb over her cheek.

Bella closed her eyes, inclining her head. “I have never trusted anyone more.” She kissed his thumb and straightened her back. “Let’s go. I suppose it is now or never.” She pecked his lips and kissed their son’s head.

Jasper smiled and fixed his hair, nodding at Gianna. He moved back to Bella’s side as the human employee opened the doors and led them into the throne room. Jasper smirked as he walked into the room with the most beautiful woman in the  world on his arm. He spied the Volturi on the dais and bowed his head.

“Ah, Major. Welcome.” Aro smiled as he stood and walked over to the couple. “Thank you, Gianna. You may go.” He took Isabella’s hand and kissed it. “Welcome, Mrs. Whitlock. It is a pleasure to have you in our home.” He purred and stepped back, walking around the couple. “And I see you have brought your son. How wonderful. My dear Alec tells me that he has a gift.”

Jasper nodded and frowned as his eyes followed the vampire leader. “He does. Respectfully, we are not here to talk about my son, Aro.” He smiled at the man. He tried his best to keep his cool and to project calm around them. He smirked as Aro stepped in front of them. “Shall we talk here or in your office?”

Aro’s laughter filled the room and gestured for his guest to follow him. Caius and Markus stood to follow them out of the room. “You know Major. It was quite a surprise to get your call. You were the last person I would have suspected of breaking a law such as this.” He grinned, opening a door into an immaculate office.

Jasper led Bella into the office and helped her into a luxurious office chair. He handed her the baby and smiled as he took his own seat. “Well, as you can see, I have my reasons. I understand that I have stepped over a line, Aro.” He looked up at the man and ran his hand through his hair. “I have never lied or hidden anything from you. I’ve run missions for you. I took out Maria for you. All I ask is that you spare my wife and son. They have broken no laws.” He crossed his legs looking at the other men in the room.

Aro smiled at Bella and shook his head. He sat behind his desk, crossing his hands over the desk. “You see, Mr. Whitlock. I never planned to harm your wife.” He pulled a folder over from the left side of the desk. “The law states that a mortal cannot know about us. Now, there are two exceptions to this rule.” He chuckled and looked up at the pair. “Do you know what those exceptions are, Piccola?”

Bella blushed deeply as she looked around the room. She let out a calming breath before looking into Aro’s eyes. “My father in law has briefed me in all your laws, sir. According to him, I may know about you if they plan to kill me, or… change me.” She breathed out the last two words and smiled. “My husband had always planned to change me. We are just waiting for our Rose to grow.”

Aro hummed and smiled. “Ah your son. That is another matter entirely. How is it possible for a vampire and a human girl to conceive a child? I have never heard of such a thing.” He handed Bella the folder and she began to look through the paperwork.

Bella shook her head and sighed. “These are the laws about immortal children. My son is not an immortal child. He has a heartbeat. He grows everyday.” She put the files back on the desk. “What do you want, Aro. The Volturi does not play games or give second chances. Carlisle was very clear on that.”

Aro smirked and nodded. “My old friend was correct. This is not a game, Piccola. You have broken no laws, but your son is an unknown element. My brothers and I have discussed this matter in detail and we have decided that we cannot let him leave Volterra.” He smirked, sitting back in his seat. Bella gasped holding her son to her breast. “Do not look so surprised, Piccola. We will not harm him. We just want you to continue to live in Volterra for the foreseeable future. This is not unreasonable.”

Jasper sat forward and licked his lips. “We are prepared to live here, as long as you need us too, as long as you can  guarantee my family will not be harmed.” He cleared his throat and sighed. This seemed too easy and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “What aren’t you telling us, Aro? Do not mess with me.” He looked over at Marcus and Caius, frowning.

Aro smirked and stood up, walking around his desk. He leaned against the wood and shrugged. “Your wife cannot remain human. I will change her tonight. If you do not agree to these terms, all three of your lives will be forfeit. Do you accept?”

Jasper sighed, closing his eyes. Shit, Alice had informed him of Aro wanting to change her, himself, but it did not make this information anymore comforting. “I want to be in charge of her training.” He reached out for Bella’s free hand, using his thumb to trace small circles on her wrist. He was determined to make this transaction as smooth as possible for the woman he loved.

Bella whimpered and shook her head. “I’m not ready. Jasper Rose is not ready.” She looked Aro in the eyes. “Why you? Why can’t Jasper change me?” She handed her son to Jasper and stood up to start pacing. She was shaking with anger and fear. “Why tonight?” She screamed at him.

Aro chuckled, watching her. “Sweet Bella, you have a strong gift. I want you to be working for me.” He raised his hands gesturing around the office. “It is not a bad deal, Piccola.” He walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Major Whitlock will be in control of your physical training, and you will study here with the other women.” He smiled and moved her curls off her shoulders. Jasper growled. He did not like how Aro touched her with such familiarity. Aro chuckled softly. “Jasper Rose will not be harmed in any way, and will be treated as a beloved member of the court. He will be our little prince.”

Bella looked over at Jasper with worry. She took a deep breath and stared back into Aro’s eyes. “What is in it for us, and what will my duties be?” She tapped her tongue bar against her teeth and pulled away, going to sit back beside her husband. She tried to keep her form as professional as possible. She may look like a punk teenager most days, but today she was a lady. She would be hard pressed to not act the part.

A triumphant smirk took over Aro’s graceful features. “Spoken like a true lady of the court. You ask the perfect questions. For the first few months your primary duties will be gaining control of your hunger.” Bella nodded in understanding, allowing Aro to continue. “Then your duties will be to hone your skills and gifts of being shield, however long that may take.” He returned to sit behind his desk and began filling out a few forms. “In a year's time I will allow you to visit your family in Forks, but I will expect you to return by the end of September.” He smirked, turning his next comments toward Jasper. “I will ask that you return with the one you call Lieutenant. I believe his name is Peter. He is not in trouble. I just have a few questions for him.”

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes. He had hoped his brother would never have cause to meet the Volturi but he was not in any position to argue. “You have not answered what is in this for you.” Jasper growled, flicking his eyes back toward Aro. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear Aro say it.

“In time, Major.” Aro smirked. He did like the tenacity that came from the major. “Your primary duty when you return to me will be to guard over my enforcers, mainly Alec and Jane. I would like to personally take young Bella, my piccola, under my wing.” He nodded, taking out a few clove cigarettes. “Now for what I get out of this, I find it hard to explain. I know I would like to watch your son grow. It intrigues me, and I need to know for sure he is not a danger to our kind.” He lit the cigarettes and handed them out to the room. “I also feel that Bella will be a great addition to our guard. My Alec has grown quite attached  in the short time she has been in the city, and I have a human fortuneteller in the castle. She has told me that young Bella will bring a great gift to Alec when you return next fall.” He shrugged taking a drag from his own cigarette.

Bella nodded and refused the cigarette offered to her. “I agree to your terms, but I ask that you give me the day to prepare. Would you mind too terribly if we wait until tomorrow night?” She played with her son’s short curls. She looked into the child’s eyes and sighed. She was not sure how she was to care for her Rose after her change but she trusted that Jasper would find a way.

Aro clapped his hands and chuckled. “Wonderful. I agree with your request. What is one more day? I will assign Gianna to your service. She will assist you in all your preparations. Just let her know whatever you need.” He stood up and went to the door and requested the girl’s presence. “I am sure that you have a few requests for after your transformation. I will ensure you know, while I do not understand it, I will allow you to continue with your unconventional diet, if you choose.” He shrugged, going to stand next to his brothers. “And I will allow you to stay in your own place of residence, but you will need to be in the castle during the daylight hours.”

Jasper nodded and stood taking Bella’s hand. “Thank you for your consideration.” He helped Bella up and placed their son back in his sling. “Who will care for our son while we are training?” He prepared to lead his family out of the office.

Aro bowed his head, understanding his concern. “Alec and his human assistant have requested the duty. If it is alright with you, I will grant his request. You can trust her. She  was the daughter of a midwife before coming into our employment.” He stepped out of the way, letting them know they were free to leave. He whispered to Gianna, asking her to join them for the next day.

Bella chewed her lip. She felt that she could trust Alec, and nodded. “I believe that would be agreeable. I will meet with him before tomorrow night and discuss the arrangements.” She smoothed out her dress and began making her leave. “I will see you tomorrow, Aro.”

Jasper led Bella back through the castle, followed closely by Gianna. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He knew that he would have to allow the change sooner rather than later, but he was unprepared for how soon. He stepped out into the courtyard with Bella and looked up at the sky. The sun had set while they were inside. This time tomorrow he would be leading Bella to her final moments as a human girl. “I’m sorry, Mon Amour.”

Bella chuckled and shook her head. “No apologies, Jazz.” She kissed his cheek and looked at the stars. “We had always planned for me to join you. This is just a little sooner than I expected.” She held his hand walking around the square as she made a mental list of everything she needed to do tomorrow. “I wonder Gianna, will you take me to the salon tomorrow? I feel like I need a haircut.”

The woman nodded, taking a few notes. “That can be arranged, and I have already scheduled a meeting with Alec and his assistant.” She smiled placing her hand on the crook of Bella’s elbow. “Please do not be nervous. It will all work out in the end. Our Dianna has predicted a great future for you.”

Bella chuckled. She would need to speak to Alice about this human fortuneteller. “Thank you Gianna. I will put in a word for you about your own transformation. I know that is why you are here.”

Gianna blushed and nodded. She led the family back to the car that they had arrived in. “Until tomorrow. It was lovely to meet you both.” She helped Bella into the car as Jasper strapped the baby into his car seat. “Please call me if you need anything. I keep late hours.” She handed Bella a  business card and stepped back.”

Bella nodded and waved at the woman as Jasper started the car and steered out of the center of the city. She could not wait to get back to their small country home. This would be her last night as a fragile mortal girl. “Take me home and make love to me, Jazz.”

Jasper smirked and nodded. “Anything you wish, My Isabella.”


	29. I Sing the Body Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is going through some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight. Okay. It's been quite a journey. This is the final chapter of Book one. If you wish to get notifications when I start posting book two, please subscribe to the series. The first chapters of book two will be hopefully be up on August 9th.

**Chapter 28:** **I Sing the Body Electric**

**The next night at sunset:**

Bella sighed as Jasper led her back to the throne room. They had left Jasper Rose with Alec’s friend, Bianca. She was wearing a  black dress Alice had sent her. She was sure the cost of the dress would have fed a small country. She shook her head and chuckled. She was nervous and was attempting to distract herself with anything possible.

Jasper smirked and kissed her cheek, as they stood outside the double doors. “What do you find so funny, Cher?” He ran the tip of his fingers over her cheek. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

Bella smiled, as a soft pink colored her cheeks. “You have not, my dear husband.” She whispered. “I was just thinking how expensive this dress probably is.” She kissed his palm and sighed. “I do hope Aro will be able to save it. I would not want it  destroyed...by my blood.” She felt a few small tears escape and wrapped her arms around her husband. “I’m scared Jasper,”  she said with a shaky voice.

Jasper hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. “It’ll be alright, Darlin’. I know that Aro is changing you, but I will not leave your side for a moment.” He kissed  her softly and choked down his  own emotions . He was terrified for the pain his wife was about to experience. He cupped her cheek and rested their foreheads together. “Please be brave for me, and our Rose.” He chuckled. “And the dress is not all that expensive. That is an Alice Cullen original.”

Bella choked out a laugh and  nodded...of course it was. She stood straighter and sucked back her tears. She knew she would have to be strong for the next three days. “Let’s get this over with.” She took his hand and walked into the throne room proudly. She smiled at the three vampires sitting at the dais. “Aro, it’s lovely to see you again.” She smirked.

Aro smiled and ambled off the platform. He walked over to the happy couple and took Bella’s gloved hand. “You look quite lovely, Piccola. If I heard correctly, your sister made this? I must get in touch with her.” He bowed his head and led her over to a door in the corner. Jasper followed close behind. “We have prepared a room for you.” He opened the door and helped her to the bed, next to a wall.

Bella nodded as she sat on the bed. She let out a long breath and looked into the vampire’s gaze. “So… how are you going to do this?” She sighed, crossing her legs. She tried her best to look confident, but she was shaking. Her life was ending in only a few moments. She smiled as Jasper sat beside her. She could feel his influence as her nerves began to settle.

Aro closed the door, closing the three of them in the room alone. “It is quite simple, Piccola.” He smiled at her and bowed at Jasper. “Did you not tell her how the venom worked?” He pulled a chair out of the corner and placed it in front of Bella. He sat down with a long sigh. “You see, Piccola, It only takes one bite and then the venom starts to change you. I will bite you in a place of your choosing, and then we wait.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Bella watched him and nodded. She examined his face closely and smiled. His hair was slick and shone in the firelight. His skin was paper-thin and she could map the veins across his prominent features. He would be quite beautiful, if he were not so pale. He was like a living statue, but Bella felt like she could learn a lot from him. “I get to choose?” She chuckled and chewed her lip thinking. She began pulling off the lace gloves Jasper had insisted she wear. “It seems sort of romantic, you know? A little kiss and I’m given eternal life.” She held out her palm and blushed. “My husband will never see my cheeks color  again when he tells me he loves me. My wrist.”

Aro smiled at her as he took her hand. “It is a price we all pay, Piccola.” He kissed her wrist and released a small chuckle. “It is both a gift and a curse, but you were made for this life. Jasper is a  lucky man.” Bella cried out as Aro’s fangs  sank into her delicate skin. Tears  began to run down her cheeks and her mouth  was clenched shut. She refused to scream and make this any harder on the man she loved.

Jasper twitched and held himself back from attacking Aro. It would do no good now. He watched his wife tense and spied her jaw. She held back, and he loved her even more for it. “Don’t hide yourself for me.” He wrapped an arm around her as he laid back in bed, pulling her with him. He cradled her head against his chest as a scream finally tore from her throat. His heart broke for her and he poured every ounce of comfort into her he could create, and it wasn’t enough.

**Bella:**

I felt the fire burn my skin so quickly, yet it crawled so slowly through my veins. I lost all sense of time, how long will this burn continue for? Why hadn't Jasper put out the fire that was around me and inside me all at the same time? 

**Jasper:**

My Isabella was pushing me to tears, I found myself on the verge of crying. I had not cried in almost a hundred and fifty years. 

I held her tightly while her body jerked and arched as she screamed louder and louder. She begged me to extinguish a fire that did not exist. A day and a half passed...a day and a half of trying to comfort her as much as I could, but her pain was taking its toll on me and I did not know how much of this she could take. Aro had left us alone the moment the bite had taken place, but I could hear every motion and voice on the other side of the door.

**Bella:**

The fire grew. If this kept up, I would only be ash. How long had I been on fire? My throat was shredded as I cried out for Jasper. After a moment, it felt as if ice was chasing the fire in my veins. I shivered and cried, begging Jasper to end my torment. I would not survive  this, I couldn’t do this anymore. I whimpered curling into myself. The fire and the ice danced under my skin and the fire grew hotter. My heart sped and I felt it  stutter, “Please kill me.” I whispered. The fire rose within me retreating to the tips of my fingers until, blissfully, it was gone. 

**Jasper:**

I sobbed, holding her close as she begged me to kill her. Red tears fell down my cheeks, staining the pillow.  For three days I had been holding her, but I  knew now that the end was near. I listened to her heart speed up and skip. I had done this to her and her heart would stop in just moments. It did not matter that I did not administer the  bite, I caused this. I closed my eyes as her heart gave out, silence filling the room.

**Moments later:**

Aro stepped into the room and watched the couple. He was confused at the watered down blood streaming down the major’s cheeks. “Are you crying? How peculiar.” He sat in his chair and waited for the girl to wake up. He had left them alone for three and a half  days, she should have woken by now.

Jasper looked up as her heart stopped. “Are you happy?” He growled rolling her onto her back. He wiped the tears from her crystalline face and started at her closed eyes. He begged every  God that he could remember to bring her back to him. He loved her more than his own life and it would destroy him, if she did not wake.

Bella gasped and opened her red eyes. Her attention traveled around the room before her eyes landed on Jasper’s golden gaze. She smiled until she saw the blood on his perfect skin. “You’re hurt.” She looked over to Aro, sitting in a chair and moved faster than she thought possible, pinning him to the wall. “What did you do to him? You promised that he would not be hurt.”

Aro laughed. “Welcome home, Mia Figlia.”


End file.
